MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Set about three months after ZXA. Master Thomas has unleashed Biometal Model D, the Biometal of Darkness. However, it possesses him and aims to drown the world in darkness. Grey and Ashe must put together a team to stop this evil Biometal. Finally updated after two years!
1. Prologue: Darkness Awakens

**This story was actually a video game storyline that I had intended to send to Capcom, but due to high copyright costs, I scrapped that idea. So, I decided to put it here. Two couples are present in this story: GreyxAshe and AtlasxTaylor(who is an OC). Worry not, AilexVent fans. I'll write another story for them at another time. At any rate, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Though I own most of the characters in this story, Capcom owns all characters that are officially part of the ZX universe.**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Prologue: Darkness Awakens

Within a giant fortress that gave off a dark aura, a group of five people made their way towards a massive black coffin. Four of the people were appeared to be teenagers, two humans, two Reploids, all with red eyes. The last was a grown man.

One of the humans was a girl in a dark blue suit covering her arms and torso. Over the suit, she wore an orange sleeveless belly shirt and orange fingerless gauntlets. She had on khaki jeans with a brown belt, and orange boots. Her hair reached to her shoulder blades, and it was mainly brown, but a patch on the front was red.

The other was a male with whitish hair, covering one of his eyes. He was decked out in a green suit with a yellow stomach area. The waist area came down over his legs like a pair of capes. A sword in its sheath rested in his right hand.

Both the Reploids were male. One had quite long blue hair, which was slightly messy. He had on what looked like a sweater, which was the same blue as his hair.

The other had dark purple hair spiked upwards. He had on a purple ninja outfit, with a red scarf around him. The scarf covered his mouth, and his eyes were much smaller than the other three.

These people were Mega Men, special warriors that used items called Biometals to Megamerge into more powerful forms.

At the head of the group was the man, possibly in his 40s. He had reddish hair spiked outwards, reaching down a bit. Unlike the teens, his red eyes glowed. His body was decked in a lavender suit, with a white cloak around his shoulders.

"Soon…" the man spoke, "I will be able to pick up where that fool Albert left off." Three of the teens rolled their eyes.

"Jeez, what a nut." The blue-haired boy said to himself.

"Can it, Thetis." The girl told him. "This could be something good."

"Whatever, Atlas." Thetis replied. He turned to the whitish-haired male. "Yo, Aeolus. What exactly is it he's after?"

"Ask Siarnaq, he's the computer here." Aeolus said smugly, gesturing to the purple-haired Reploid. He turned to said Reploid. "Do you even know?"

"NEGATIVE." Siarnaq droned in a computer voice. "NO DATA AVAILABLE ON THIS LOCATION."

Aeolus scoffed. _'And here I thought only humans were fools…'_ He thought.

"Mega Men!" The man called. The teens knew he was talking to them, so they turned forward. "I require your assistance!"

"This had better be good, Thomas." Atlas said out loud so the man could hear her.

"Trust me, it is." Thomas told her and the others. "Within this coffin lies a great power. With it, I can succeed where Albert failed and reset this world. And, as I promised, I will grant all of your wishes. Now, help me open this coffin!"

The four Mega Men, as well as Thomas, grabbed the edges of the coffin and began to lift it upward. It was heavy, even with all of them together. However, during the pull, an energy surge was sent outward, knocking all five of them away. Thomas was shocked, but black light shot out from the coffin, and the lid slowly rose off. It shook around a bit, then exploded. Then, a dark cloud rose out from the now-open coffin. The cloud dissipated, revealing a small purple and black object with red eyes and devil-horn-shaped attachments. A wicked smile crossed over Thomas's face.

"YES!! It is awake!" He yelled. He turned to the four Mega Men. "Behold, this is what we have been after! I present to you Biometal Model D, the Biometal of Darkness!"

"ANALYZING SUBJECT: BIOMETAL MODEL D." Siarnaq droned. "POWER OF SUBJECT: LOW."

"Low power?" Thetis complained. "We came all this way for a weak piece of junk?"

"Bite your tongues, both of you!" Thomas scolded. "It might seem weak, but in truth, it possesses great power!" The man turned back to the floating Biometal. "Model D, I have awakened you from your long slumber! In return, I demand your power!" The dark Biometal just floated there for a few seconds, not saying anything. Then, its red eyes flashed, and the dark cloud reformed. The cloud immediately left Model D's form, and shot towards Thomas. It shrouded him, causing him to yell in pain.

"Uraaagghh!!" he yelled. "I… released you… and this is how… you repay me…? GAAAAAHHH!!"

"POWER LEVEL OF BIOMETAL MODEL D IS INCREASING RAPIDLY." Siarnaq stated as he observed the scene.

The dark cloud began to crackle with dark electricity, causing more pain to Thomas. With a last pained yell, the dark cloud fully covered Thomas. A blinding flash of light shot from his body, causing the four Mega Men to shield their eyes. When the light died down, he was still standing there, but he was giving off a dark aura, and the whites of his eyes became black. He began to approach them. Atlas, Thetis, Aeolus, and Siarnaq grabbed their Biometals and prepared to Megamerge, but Thomas held up a hand.

"Stop…" he breathed. "I am using this man to speak to you…" The teens were confused.

"Ah, so Biometal Model D finally speaks!" Aeolus said.

"Correct…" Model D told him, using Thomas's voice. "I am unable to speak on my own, so I require a vessel to communicate… This man released me, so I used him…"

"So what, if anything, do you want from us?" Atlas asked.

"I am going to drown this world in darkness…" Model D told them. "This man has promised you that your wishes will be granted… If you help me, I will do what he has promised…"

"Hmph. Why not?" Atlas said. "I've got nothing else to do."

"At least I might get some action." Thetis chimed in.

"Weaklings might be more effective in a darkness-covered world…" Aeolus mused.

"…" Siarnaq stayed silent.

"I'll take your silence as an agreement…" Model D said. "I guess I should make my presence known… I'll need some help raising my army… HAHAHAHA…"

* * *

**Uh-oh! What will happen now that Biometal Model D has been awakened? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. A New Breed Of Evil

**Sorry for not updating for some time. I would've posted this on Friday, but I kept getting a processing error. I forgot to mention that there definitely will be some OOC in this story, especially with Atlas, Thetis, Aeolus, and Siarnaq. I might add VentxAile as a couple, but I'm not sure yet. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

A New Breed Of Evil

It had been only a mere three months. The former Sage Trinity member, Master Albert, had been defeated along the insidious Biometal Model W. Since then, there had been no massive threats, but many small threats had been popping up like wildfire. Because of this, the Hunter Base had been deploying units all the time. Among the ranks of the Hunters, two of them had just been called for a special mission.

"Sorry we're late!" A male voice said the transerver room door opened and the two people rushed in.

Their names were Grey and Ashe, and they were the ones who had defeated Master Albert three months. Grey was a Reploid boy who looked about the age of 15. He had short hair, colored a light grayish-blue. He had on the typical blue body suit, with a red armor plate on his chest, an orange torso area, and red shorts. He had bright green eyes and two red cables coming out of his back. Ashe was a human girl, about the same age. She had long ice-blue hair pulled in a ponytail, and her eyes were the same green as Grey's. Her attire was the typical body suit, an orange long-sleeve shirt, and a red headband that kept her hair in the ponytail.

"Glad to see you two could finally make it." Came the voice of the Commander. "This is something big, so we called you. We've got some very unusual activity at a base in the Oil Fields, not to mention a distress signal was received from there."

"So it's our job to see what's going on, and to find who sent the signal, right?" Ashe asked.

"Correct." The Commander said. "This could be dangerous, so make sure Model A is with you."

"Present!" A somewhat childish echoed voice called out. A small object floated out from behind Grey's head. It was Biometal Model A, the very object that helped Grey and Ashe save the world. It was a blue diamond shape with two white triangle shapes on the sides. In the center of the diamond were two pieces of metal; one red, one white; arranged to look like a small face. Above the red metal was a grey circle with a rectangle shape in it, and between the red and white metals were two blue-green eyes.

"Good. Be careful you two." The Commander told them.

"Yes sir!" All three of them shouted, Grey and Ashe saluting. The three of them walked (Model A floated, naturally) over and got on the transerver. A transporter entered the coordinates for the Oil Field Base. Streams of green light came up from the floor, covering the trio. When the lights vanished, all three of them were gone.

Within a few minutes, they had arrived at the Oil Field Base. The building was old and decrepit, and it looked like it was going to cave in.

"Ugh!" Ashe groaned in disgust. "Why did we have to come to this place? It looks nasty!"

Grey chuckled. "The Sewer Facility was worse, so I wouldn't be complaining." He told her. Ashe shuddered as she remembered when she got a mess of slime on her at that place. It took her five showers to get clean.

"Don't remind me." She said. "Let's go." Grey nodded, and they rushed into the base. The inside was no better than the outside. Old broken equipment was littered everywhere, the walls were rusty, and bugs littered the place.

"Good thing you aren't afraid of bugs, or this would be difficult." Grey commented, gesturing to the insects.

"You aren't kidding." The girl replied as they continued.

"Grey, Ashe, hold it!" Model A called out, making both of them stop.

"What's up, Model A?" Grey asked it.

"I'm sensing Biometal signals, a lot of them!" The Biometal said worriedly.

"By 'a lot,' do you mean about four or five?" Ashe inquired.

"More like over 20!" Model A cried. "And they're closing in!" As he said that, a massive door exploded on the other side of the room. The two Model A Biomatches hid behind a massive table as a small troop of soldiers rushed in. They were all clad in silver-colored armor, similar to that of a Mega Man.

"So they're ALL Mega Men?" Grey exclaimed, confused.

"They must be! They're the ones giving off the Biometal signals!" Model A told him.

"Either way, they could make our mission difficult." Ashe stated. "Let's take them down!"

"Right!" Grey said. Both of them stepped out from the table. Model A flew between them, and they each grabbed it in one hand. They held it up into the air, and shouted one single word:

"MEGAMERGE!"

"Biolink established! M.E.G.A. System online!" Came Model A's voice as a blinding light covered the two Biomatches. When it faded, both had identical armors: dark blue armor with red pieces on every part, as well as a light blue body suit, two yellow horns on the helmets, as well the grey circle on Model A adorning the front of the helmets. However, each had something unique: Grey's cables still stuck out from his back, and Ashe's ponytail came out of her helmet.

"Let's do this!" They both yelled. They each pulled out a pair of twin pistols and started firing at the troop. However, the soldiers were able to dodge.

"Destroy all!" The lead soldier shouted. All the soldiers pulled a small grenade and tossed them at the Model A Mega Men.

"Split up!" Grey cried. Both of them dashed in opposite directions, managing to dodge the bombs as they exploded. _'Wow, kinda strong! They must be Mega Men!'_ Grey thought to himself. He unloaded his pistols on the platoon, cutting down about four of them. _'Not as strong as I thought.'_ Ashe followed his lead (if there was one), firing off bullets from her guns, destroying a few more of them. The lead soldier turned to face the female Model A Mega Man.

"There!" He shouted, pointing to her. Eight of the soldiers pulled out another bomb and hurled them towards her.

"Oh, crud!" Ashe yelled. However, the bombs entered a purple area that had materialized, each one gaining a crosshair. Then, a laser shot ripped through each of them, causing them to explode harmlessly. Ashe looked left and saw that Grey had used Homing Shot on the grenades to save her. "Thanks for the save!" She called to him.

"No sweat!" Grey yelled back. "Let's finish this!" Both of them jumped in the air and landed in the center of the odd Mega Man platoon. They stood back to back, pistols ready to fire. The symbols on their heads began to glow, sending out a large box that covered the whole troop.

"W-what is this?" The lead soldier cried, obviously worried and scared.

"It's our special move…" Grey began.

"…and your worst nightmare!" Ashe finished.

"Giga Crush!" They shouted together. Waves of bullets erupted from their guns, travelling every way possible. The soldiers couldn't dodge the onslaught, and were cut down by all the bullets. When the attack ceased, only a weakened lead soldier survived. Both of them walked to him. Grey and Ashe looked at each other. Grey gained a smirk on his face.

"Ladies first." He said politely. Ashe gained a smirk as well as she pointed one of her pistols at the leader and shot him one last time. Oddly, when he died, his corpse became covered in light. When it faded, his armor was gone, and a small metal square lay next to him. The two Mega Men De-Megamerged, and Ashe picked up the square. It was silver in color, and it bulged out in the center. On the bulge were two small green Biometal eyes.

"What the heck is this?" Ashe asked.

"I don't know, but let's keep moving." Grey told her. Ashe gave him the square, and he put it in his pocket. They continued searching the base, but they found nothing. Soon, they exited the base through another exit.

"This is weird." Grey mused. "We get a distress signal from this place, but when we get here, we get attacked by a group of odd Mega Men and the signal-sender is nowhere to be found!"

"Why do I get the feeling that this was a trap?" Ashe asked him. Before Grey could answer, however, the sand around them started churning. Then, a massive Mechaniloid shot out from underground. It looked like a massive snake. It had a head with a black top, a dark purple mouth, and three disc-shaped segments. Each had a purple crystal in the center.

"Whoa!" Grey exclaimed. "Is that the Desert Aspis?" He and Ashe had fought a similar Mechaniloid during their first trip in the Oil Fields, before they fought Atlas, the Flame Mega Man.

"I think, but it looks different." Ashe said. "*gasp* Watch out!" The gems on the Mechaniloid's body turned black, and the head fired out a black energy beam at them. They managed to barely dodge it. "Okay, it never did that before!"

"Let's crush this thing!" Grey shouted. The two of them Megamerged again to fight. "Remember Ashe, aim for the head!" Ashe nodded, and the two of them rushed toward the giant snake. They fired off shots from their blasters, striking the head and doing damage. However, the Aspis didn't take it sitting down. It dove back under the sands, keeping itself hidden. It soon rose back up from underneath Ashe, flinging her into the air. As she fell, it opened its maw, as if it was trying to eat her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Grey yelled to the serpent. He rushed toward it and hopped onto the edge of its opened mouth, jumping off after he landed. He turned a gun to it and fired a single shot down its gullet before catching Ashe in mid-air. The blue-haired girl blushed at how heroic he was being. The two of them landed on the ground, and Grey set Ashe down. He went to turn and face her, but he soon felt her lips on his left cheek. Both of them blushed madly.

"My hero." Ashe said.

"Heh heh, it was nothing." Grey replied, embarrassed, placing a hand behind his head.

The moment was broken by a loud screech coming from the Aspis. Both Mega Men turned to see the snake convulsing from the single shot. It began crackling with electricity, and soon exploded.

"What WAS that thing?" Ashe asked.

"That was a new breed of evil." An unknown voice spoke.

* * *

**Not bad for a first chapter, eh? You'll find out who the mysterious person is in the next chapter.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. An Evil Greater Than Model W

**Chapter 3! A new ally makes himself known! Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

An Evil Greater Than Model W

Grey and Ashe whirled around to see where the voice had come from, believing it to be another enemy. Approaching them from the abandoned base was a human boy, looking about 16 years old, standing two or three inches taller than them. He had short jet black hair, a color not often seen, that was slightly messy but without bangs. His eyes were even rarer. Most people and Reploids' eyes were green, blue, or red, but this boy's eyes were brown. Unlike most, he had no body suit on. He wore a dark red long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and yellow shoes with a red circle on them. There were black fingerless gloves on his hands, and an orange scarf was wrapped around his neck, part of it hanging over his chest. His pants had several silver-colored metal blocks around the waist, similar to a belt. A communication earpiece was on his head, and an odd stone, colored a darker red than his shirt, was attached to one of the metal blocks.

Grey put up his guns to attack the supposed enemy. The unknown boy's eyes widened and he threw his hands in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, hold it!" He yelled. "I'm friend, not foe!"

Grey slowly lowered his pistols. "Then, who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Taylor." The black-haired boy said. "Since you two are Mega Men, I'd guess you're Grey and Ashe?"

"That's us." Ashe told him as she and Grey De-Megamerged.

"It is indeed them." A deep echoed voice said. The red stone on Taylor's belt started glowing, detached itself, and floated next to his head. "That Biometal is Model A."

"He's got a Biometal too?" Model A asked.

"Yes, this is Biometal Model O." Taylor told them. "I am a Mega Man just like you. I had heard that you were here, so that's why I'm here."

"What do you want from us?" Grey asked.

"It is not what I want, it is what I need." The Model O Biomatch responded. "I need your help to vanquish a new evil, one even greater than Model W."

"I don't like the sound of that!" Model A cried.

"You'll like the details even less." Model O told it. "That Mechaniloid you defeated was under the influence of Biometal Model D. It is an evil Biometal forged from pure darkness. It once tried to plunge the world into total darkness long ago, and was sealed away. However, it has been awakened once more, and the world is in danger again."

"So you came to us for help?" Ashe asked.

"Precisely." Taylor said. "By the way, you didn't happen to see a bunch of silver-clad Mega Men, did you?"

"Actually, we did." Grey said pulling out the silver square that was in his pocket. "One of them left this behind."

"That is a Biometal Model S copy." Model O explained. "It is a synthetic Biometal that is being mass-produced by a factory created by Model D. Unlike me and the other Biometals, they have no conscious. They are equipped with a special M.E.G.A. System that will allow anyone to Megamerge, except those who already have their own Biometal. This special system was created so Model D could make an army in its name. Alone, a Model S Mega Man is average in strength, but in groups-" He was cut off as another voice spoke.

"We are strong!" Everyone turned to see another group of about 40 Model S Mega Men. One soldier stepped out from the group. His armor was colored gold. "Those against Model D shall perish!" He shouted.

"What's with the gold armor?" Grey cried.

"I'll explain later!" Taylor called back. "For now, let's fight!" Grey and Ashe took a hold of Model A and Megamerged. Taylor stepped forward, glaring at the gold soldier. "You're all fools for siding with Model D!"

Model O floated down and Taylor grabbed it in his left hand, thrusting it in front of him. "Model O!" The blue gem on the Omega-symbol-shaped Biometal began glowing. Taylor moved his outstretched arm to the right and began drawing a symbol in the air. When he finished, a giant Omega Symbol floated in front of him. Taylor then bent his arm and placed it against his body, the hand with Model O just above his right shoulder. **_(A/N: This pose is Omega Zero's pose before battle.)_** "MEGAMERGE!!"

"Biolink established. M.E.G.A. System online." Model O's voice rang out. A white silhouette of a warrior _**(A/N: Again, Omega Zero.)**_ covered Taylor's body as the Omega Symbol glowed bright. The symbol soon faded, and Taylor flung his arm out to the left, dispersing the silhouette. His body now wore the dark blue body suit, accompanied by a white pelvis guard. His chest gained red armor with two small yellow lines, as well as red gauntlets and boots. The gauntlets and boots all had gold bands. A red helmet with a blue gem adorned his head, and whitish-blonde synthetic hair came out from the back. Oddly, the orange scarf he wore was still there. With his right hand, he pulled out from his side what looked like a handle, and a violet energy blade came out.

"Now you'll face my power." Taylor said in a low tone. "I'm Mega Man Model O!" He returned his arm to its bent position across his body. "Omega Aura!" Instantly, a white aura formed around his body. He threw his arm to his left again, then jumped above the squadron. "Arc Blade!" He performed a spinning slash in the air, causing small blue projectiles to shoot out, decimating about six of the soldiers.

"Blast him!" The gold soldier shouted to his troops. Some of the sliver Mega Men readied blasters to strike, but before they could fire, they were cut down with bullets from the two Model A Mega Men. They gave the Model O Mega Man a thumbs-up as he landed. Taylor returned it as he shifted his gaze to another group of enemies.

"Shinkuujin!" He yelled. With a slash of his saber, a yellow-greenish energy blade fired out, cutting down a few more. He turned back to his allies with a smirk. "Care to join in?"

"Nah, you can have 'em if you want 'em!" Ashe called out.

"If you say so!" Taylor said, still smirking. He put back his saber and pulled out a gun. "Out with the O-Saber, in with the O-Buster!" He took aim and began blasting at the soldiers. Charging energy, he fired out larger shots. Many of the soldiers fell from the onslaught.

"Retreat!" The gold soldier yelled. He activated a transporter beacon that covered him and the remaining soldiers. They soon vanished. Taylor took his Megamerge position again and flung his arm out, this time De-Megamerging. Grey and Ashe followed.

"*whistles* You're pretty good!" Grey said.

"So were you, despite not doing much." The black-haired boy responded. "It's a shame that they got away."

"No worries!" Ashe told him. "They wouldn't have stood a chance against us." Taylor chuckled.

"Now then, about what I was saying before." He began. "Will you help me and Model O defeat Model D?"

"Definitely." Grey said. "However, do you think just the three of us will be enough?"

"I have no idea." Taylor replied.

"Who knows? We might find some more allies on our journey!" Ashe chirped.

"You're right." Taylor said. "Thank you for choosing to help."

"Let's head back to the Hunter Base and make a plan." Grey stated. He activated his communicator, radioing in to the base. "Commander, this is Grey. We have completed the mission. The distress signal was nothing more than a trap, but we're all right. We'll head for a working transerver."

"Agreed." The Commander replied. "I'll see you two soon." The communication ended.

"I found a transerver in the base. Follow me." Taylor told his new friends. He led them back into the base and into a room near the center. In it was a working transerver. The three of them, along with their Biometals, stepped onto the platform. Grey and Ashe sent the mission report, then a green field covered them and Taylor, warping them to their destination.

* * *

**What will happen now that Taylor, a.k.a. Mega Man Model O, is on Grey and Ashe's side? Stay tuned for more!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Taylor's Lecture And Wish

**Now we'll learn more about our new friend, Taylor. This part wasn't going to be this emotional in the game version, but since it's not going to be a game, the emotion is fair game. Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Taylor's Lecture And Wish

Back at the Hunter Base, the Commander was awaiting the return of the Model A Biomatches. Soon, the teleport area began glowing, and Grey, Ashe, and Taylor stepped out. When the Commander saw the black-haired boy, he immediately rushed down.

"Halt, you!" He yelled. "Who are you?"

"Calm down, Commander." Grey said. "He's a friend, and he needs our help."

"If you say so." The Commander responded, turning to Taylor. "I want an explanation on everything."

"That was my plan from the start." The Model O Biomatch told him. "Follow me." He led the three Hunter Base members to a small conference table. When they all sat down, Taylor turned to the Commander. "Grey and Ashe know me already, but since you don't, I'll explain." Model O floated into view. "My name is Taylor, and this is Biometal Model O. I was once a member of a group of Raiders, but I left two weeks after I joined when I learned they were illegal. Since then, I've been wandering the world. I found Model O four months ago and learned I could Megamerge."

"Model O?" The Commander asked. "I've heard of it before. Vent and Aile mentioned it when they were here last. They didn't speak highly of it."

"I'm not surprised." Taylor said sadly. "Most people don't know the history behind their Biometals, but I do. Model O is based on a Reploid by the name of Omega. Omega was *shudder*a bloodthirsty god of destruction. The form you saw me take was actually an ancient hero's body possessed by him. That form was dubbed Omega Zero. I, on the other hand, am nothing like Omega. I am pure of heart, and I will do what it takes to protect my friends."

"Time out." Ashe spoke up. "If you and Omega are totally opposite in personality, how can you use Omega's Biometal?"

"Taylor was not the first to use me." Model O explained. "Years before, I was found by your friends Vent and Aile. They defeated a memory file of my Omega Zero form in battle, and then ended up finding me. I actually had my bloodthirsty attitude, but since I could tell that neither of them were my Biomatch, I never said a word to them or anyone else. They used me in their Double Megamerge process, becoming Model OX. I was unwilling at first, but after seeing what they were using me for, I relaxed and allowed my use. I got along well with the other Biometals, even Model Z, which was based on the warrior who defeated me. When the Guardian Base was raided, Models F, L, H, P, and I were all stolen. The others all had Biomatches, but I didn't, so I was deemed useless and thrown out into desert. Taylor found me on his travels, and I could tell that he was my Biomatch. We Megamerged, and he was a natural at being a Mega Man."

"That's deep." Grey commented.

"Let's stop beating around the bush." The Commander stated. "What exactly did you need Grey and Ashe's help for?"

"Ah, yes, sorry." Taylor apologized. "We got sidetracked. Anyway, an evil Biometal has been awakened, namely Biometal Model D. It is the Biometal of Darkness, and seeks to drown the world in darkness. It has very strong powers, and will not be easy to stop. Grey, may I have the Model S copy?" Grey nodded and pulled out the silver square, sliding it across the table to the black-haired boy. "To aid itself, Model D has created a factory that mass-produces these small squares. This is a copy of Biometal Model S. It is a synthetic Biometal that allows all except Biomatches, like me, Grey, and Ashe, to Megamerge into a silver-clad Mega Man."

"What about the gold Mega Man we saw?" Ashe asked.

"That was a Mega Man using a Model E copy." Taylor explained. "Model E is a second type of Biometal produced by Model D's factory. They are not produced as much as Model S, but for good reason. These gold Biometals are only used by elite soldiers in Model D's army. A Model E Mega Man is about three times as strong as a Model S Mega Man."

"I've seen those." The Commander said. "We've seen groups of those on quite a few missions. Not only that, some of the groups were led by the Flame, Ice, Wind, and Shadow Mega Men."

"What? They're back?" Grey exclaimed towards the leader.

"Yep, all of them." He responded. "Atlas, Thetis, Aeolus, and Siarnaq. I guess they're with Model D, but they didn't seem to be willing, as they never gave any orders." Glancing back to Taylor, he noticed a look of shock on his face. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Repeat the first name you just said." Taylor said.

"Atlas?" The Commander asked. "She's a girl with red-and-brown hair. She's the Flame Mega Man, and she believes people and Reploids only evolve through war."

Taylor lowered his head. "I knew it. The brainwashing got her." The other three looked at him with confusion as he raised his head up. "Atlas is an old friend of mine. I haven't seen her in three years. I've spent the past year looking for her, but with no luck. I had heard of people and Reploids being brainwashed, and I hoped that it wouldn't get her."

"She must've been your best friend, huh?" Ashe inquired.

"That's what she was the last time I saw her, but now… I had hoped it would've been more." Taylor said sadly.

"What are you saying?" Grey asked.

"What I'm saying is that I am in love with her." The Model O Biomatch revealed, causing the others to gasp. "Don't act surprised; you don't know her true personality. She is a tough person, but underneath her exterior, she has a warm heart. Atlas is truly a sweet and kind-hearted girl. Let me tell you about the last time I saw her…"

_**Flashback**_

A thirteen-year-old Taylor had just taken a job from a group of people that claimed to be Hunters. He had packed everything and was about to leave with them, when…

"Taylor, wait!" A feminine voice called out. Taylor whirled around to see a thirteen-year-old girl with red-and-brown hair and lime green eyes rushing up to him. She finally reached him, panting.

"Hey, Atlas." The black-haired boy greeted.

"So, you really have to leave?" Atlas asked sadly. Taylor nodded just as sad. "Will we ever see each other again?"

"I'm sure we will." Taylor said with a smile. "I don't know when, but I'm sure we will." All of a sudden, Atlas pulled out an orange scarf. "What's this?"

"I want you to have this." She told him, pushing the scarf towards him. "Keep it as a memento of me." Taylor took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

"I'll always keep it with me." Taylor said. A small smile crossed Atlas's face, and she embraced Taylor. Blushing, Taylor decided to return the embrace. They broke apart, and Taylor climbed onto the vehicle used by the Hunter group.

"Let's move out!" The leader yelled out, and the vehicle started moving. Taylor looked back and saw people waving goodbye to those that had left. His focus fell on the lime green eyes of Atlas. She had tears in her eyes, as well as a sad look. Taylor waved at her through the window, hoping she could see him. Obviously she did, as she gave a sad wave back. It was a good five minutes before she vanished from view, waving to Taylor the whole time.

**_End Flashback_**

"I haven't parted with this scarf since that day." Taylor told his listeners. "My attachment to it is so strong that it remains on me even after Megamerging. But those eyes… " His own eyes began to tear up. "Every time I imagine that sad look on Atlas's face, it reminds me of how foolish I was. I knew how I felt about her, but I never said anything!" He slammed a fist on the desk, tears coming down his face. "I should've admitted my love when I had the chance! When I finally came back to my hometown after leaving the Raiders, it had been two years since I left. Atlas was gone; she had been called to fight in a war. It both shocked and pained me to learn she was gone. I didn't know where she was, but I devoted myself to finding her. Even so, I went a full year with no luck."

"Whoa…" Grey breathed.

"Now that I know where she is, I must find her." The Model O Biomatch said. "Model D can wait; Atlas must know my feelings." He turned to Grey and Ashe. "I ask you both, will you help me find my beloved Atlas?"

"We will." Ashe said with certainty.

"You're a good person. We'd be fools not to help you." Grey added.

"Thank you both." Taylor sighed. "I am in your debt." Then, an alarm went off in the base.

"There's an emergency at Area 4739: the Blasting Site!" An operator cried. "Reports indicate a Pseudoroid has been spotted!"

"A Pseudoroid?!" Ashe exclaimed. "It must be one of Model D's soldiers!"

"That's not all!" Model A chimed in. "I'm sensing a Biometal at that location… Model F!"

"That's Atlas's Biometal!" Grey shouted. "Taylor, Atlas is at the Blasting Site!"

"Let's hurry before something happens to her!" Taylor cried. The operator activated the teleport beacon, and the group entered the warp. _'Please be alive, Atlas. Don't die on me!'_ Taylor thought as they vanished in the warp.

**_A Little Earlier_**

At Model D's castle, the Model E Mega Man and the remaining Model S Mega Men from the Oil Fields Base were kneeling before Model D, who was still using Thomas's body. The four Mega Men weren't too far away.

"Please forgive us, Master!" The gold soldier begged. "The enemy was stronger than expected!"

"You couldn't handle two Mega Men?" The possessed Thomas asked.

"There wasn't just two!" The soldier cried. "There was a third person there, some guy named Taylor." As that name left his mouth, Atlas, who was standing by, let out a small, nearly inaudible gasp.

_'T-Taylor…? It couldn't be… could it?'_ She thought.

"What did this 'Taylor' look like?" Model D asked.

"He was a human, about age 16." The Model E soldier said. "He had black hair, brown eyes, a dark red t-shirt, black pants, and yellow shoes. He also had a Biometal, Model O! He Megamerged into a warrior with red armor, whitish-blonde synthetic hair, a purple saber, and a blaster gun. One thing was odd, though. In both forms, he had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck."

Atlas's red eyes went wide, and she let out another gasp. _'It… it IS him! He actually kept the scarf I gave him! Does… does he feel the same way about me that I do about him…?'_

"Atlas, is something wrong?" Model D asked, noticing the shocked look on her face. Atlas quickly shook her head and regained her "tough" mode.

"No way!" She said. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Hmm… I guess you are fine." The possessed Thomas spoke. "At any rate, I have a job for you. Bombat!" He snapped his fingers. A large bat-shaped silhouette flew down from above.

"Can I help you, Master?" The figure spoke in a shrill voice.

"You and Atlas are to head to the Blasting Site, which isn't far from here." Model D ordered. "Destroy whatever you can find, and kill all who resist."

"Keee keee keee keee!" The figure shrieked. "I'm all for that!"

"Whatever." Atlas groaned, obviously not excited like Bombat. She walked off towards the exit, followed by Bombat. Though she appeared her tough self on the outside, she was conflicted in her head. _'What would Taylor think if he saw me like this?'_ She sighed deeply. _'It's too late now. I've been tied into this life ever since I received Model F. There's nothing I can do.'_ She heaved another sigh as she pulled an object out of her pocket: Biometal Model F. "Model F! MEGAMERGE!" She shouted. She pounded the ground with Model F, causing flames to shoot up and cover her body. When they cleared, she was decked out in orange Mega Man armor. Her helmet had two horns that pointed forward and bent upwards, and two cannons rested on her back. She entered a prepared teleport area with Bombat. _'Taylor… forgive me…'_ She thought as she warped out.

* * *

**Whoa, who knew Taylor had such a connection to Atlas? How did Atlas's feelings show through the brainwashing? What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Atlas's Warm Heart

**To me, this is my favorite chapter so far. As I mentioned before, Atlas is majorly OOC, but the story makes sense. Hope you like it!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Atlas's Warm Heart

During Taylor's lecture, Atlas and the still silhouetted Pseudoroid had warped into the Blasting Site. The area hadn't been used for some time, but guards, security drones, and the like still patrolled the area. Blast marks marred the barren wastelands.

"What happened here?" Bombat asked, annoyed. "This place should be filled with explosions! I know just how to remedy this!" It pulled out a container with an odd black sphere inside. A guard accompanied by four security drones happened to notice them. He raised his weapon and aimed it at them.

"Halt, intruders!" He yelled. "This area is off-limits to all unauthorized personnel!"

"Oh, we're authorized." The female Pseudoroid mused. "Here's our validation!" She threw the container towards the guard, which exploded. The sphere turned into an aura and split into five. The aura pieces shot towards the troop, attempting to possess them. They weren't very strong, as they were soon possessed, eyes glowing red. "Now then, here's your new job." Bombat said. "Bring this area back to life, if you know what I mean! Use these on any resisters!" She threw the possessed troops five more containers with black spheres. The guard and drones each caught one.

"Yes, ma'am…" The guard droned with a slow salute. He and the guards walked off slowly, clutching the containers. Bombat turned to look at Atlas, but she couldn't see the Flame Mega Man's face.

"Well, what now?" The Pseudoroid asked.

"Do what you want." Atlas replied in her tough tone. "I'm going somewhere else." Bombat didn't pay attention to the second sentence, as she had already flown off, ecstatic that she could do whatever she wanted. Although she sounded tough, Atlas actually had a sad look on her face. _'I don't want to do this, but I have no choice.'_ She thought. _'Taylor would never accept me now. This is all I have.'_ She heaved a large sigh as she continued on.

A short time later, Grey, Ashe, and Taylor arrived at the area. By this time, many of the workers had been corrupted, turning the dormant wasteland back into a sea of explosions.

"When did they reactivate this place?" Ashe asked.

"They didn't have a choice." Model O said. "I can sense Model D's presence here."

"Model A, can you still sense Model F?" Grey asked.

"Yeah, it's here, all right." The Biometal told him. "It's being used right now, so Atlas must be Megamerged."

"Let's find her fast." Taylor spoke up. "She could be in trouble." Both Model A Mega Men nodded, and the trio rushed off. Corrupted soldiers and drones tried to impede their process, but they were quickly blasted or sliced. A ways in, they stopped. There was no one around, but Taylor had a bad feeling.

"It's quiet." He remarked. "TOO quiet." He then noticed a red light protrude from the sand under his male friend. "Grey, watch out! Below you!" Grey looked down and quickly jumped out of the way as a red drone jumped out from the sand and exploded.

"Whoa, booby trap!" Grey stated. "We'll have to be careful from now on." He and the others continued on. They didn't run into many more bombs, but they suffered one or two hits from them. About ten minutes later, Model A spoke up again.

"I feel it… Model F is really close now."

"Over there!" Ashe yelled, pointing. Grey and Taylor looked in the direction and saw the figure they were looking for, decked out in her Mega Man armor, head down.

"There she is…" Taylor sighed. He began to walk towards his old friend. Grey and Ashe followed, but the Model O Mega Man stopped them. "No. This is something I must do alone." Both his friends nodded as Taylor continued on. He stopped about three feet from her. Taking a deep breath, he decided to speak. "Atlas."

The girl turned her head to face the red-armored boy. Surprisingly, she had tears in her red eyes. When she saw the scarf, she knew who the boy was. "Taylor…" She breathed. She didn't care that Grey and Ashe were there. "Why are you here?" Her tough tone was nowhere to be seen in her voice.

"I came here to find you." Taylor told her.

"I bet I know why." Atlas said sadly. "You're here to kill me."

The Model O Mega Man's eyes went wide. "What…? No, I…"

"Don't lie to me!" The girl cried, sobbing. "I'm sure you know all that I've done. You came to make me pay for all I'm done. I never thought it would come to this…"

"What are you saying, Atlas?" Taylor asked. He was slightly desperate to know what she would say.

"I should've told you this the day you left…" Atlas sighed. She raised her head, her red eyes meeting his brown ones. "Taylor… I… I've loved you. I've loved you… for so long." Taylor let out a gasp at this confession. "I don't know why I never told you. When I received Model F, my feelings were buried under a false personality. I destroyed many areas with these powers. When I learned you were alive, my feelings returned, and my actions came back to haunt me. I dreaded what you would think about me, and concluded that you would hate me. You were the one person I ever loved, but you would never accept me now."

"Atlas…" Taylor began to approach her again, but she grabbed her twin cannons.

"Stay back!" She shouted. She made no effort to conceal her tears. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to. I'm sorry, but this life is all I have now. I have no choice." She lowered her head and shut her eyes, tears streaming down.

Taylor was absolutely stunned. The one person he had loved felt the same way he did, and was now belittling herself in front of him. He couldn't approach her because of her cannons, but it wouldn't have mattered.

"I'm not going to fight you." He said. Atlas opened her eyes at this, and a flash of light occurred. When she looked up, Taylor had De-Megamerged. "I only want you to be happy, Atlas. Model O, get back." The red Biometal floated over to Grey and Ashe. "If you truly believe destruction is your destiny," he began as he dropped to his knees, "then go ahead and kill me." Everyone, even Atlas, gasped.

"Taylor, what are you saying?" Model O shouted. "We have to stop Model D!" It began to return to him.

"Stop!" The black-haired boy yelled back, looking at Model O. "This is my choice. Don't interfere!" Model O slowly backed up again. Taylor turned his gaze back to Atlas. "Atlas, if this is the life you will lead, then finish me off. But before you do, let me tell you something. Your assumptions were wrong. I still love you, even after three years. I have always loved you; I will love you in death…" He paused. Tears began to form in his eyes. "I will love you… even if I meet my end by your hands. But I see you have made your choice. End this."

Atlas pointed both of her blasters at the black-haired boy, with a shocked look. Taylor was allowing her to end his life. Not only that, he had loved her all this time, and still did! She prepared to fire, believing she still had no choice. Taylor lowered his head and shut his eyes, awaiting his fate. He truly didn't care what happened to him now. However, he saw a flash of light through his closed eyes, and heard a thump. The sound of crying followed. Taylor raised his head up to see Atlas De-Megamerged, on her knees, crying hard into her hands. Almost on instinct, he rushed toward her and knelt down in front of her, throwing his arms around her waist. Atlas's eyes shot open when she felt Taylor's warmth, but she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling her return the embrace, Taylor tightened his grip. Soon, they pulled apart so they could see each other's eyes. Atlas still had tears in her eyes, and Taylor had a warm smile.

"Taylor… you forgive… me?" She asked through her sobs. The boy began wiping tears from her face.

"There's nothing to forgive." He told her. "You weren't the one who committed those acts in the past. It was the false personality created from the brainwashing. The real you is right here; a sweet, warm-hearted girl." He gently cupped her face with his hands. "And that is the Atlas that I love." He closed his eyes and slowly moved closer to her, pressing his lips against hers. Atlas closed her eyes and quickly returned the kiss. Her hands ran through his short black hair as he stroked her shoulder-length brown hair. Atlas felt Taylor's tongue run across her lips and quickly gave it access to her mouth. Both teens let out small moans as they savored each other's taste. When the need for air made itself known, they broke away panting. Taylor opened his eyes to see Atlas with her head down, eyes closed. When she stopped panting, her eyes started to tear again, and he could see a small smile cross her face.

"Taylor…" She breathed as she slowly raised her head. "Thank you…" She slowly opened her tear-filled eyes. Taylor smiled when he saw them. They were not red anymore. He was looking into the lime green eyes of the girl he had always loved.

"Anything for you… my love." Taylor said. He brushed a lock of her red hair out of her face, and the two shared another short but sweet kiss. When they broke apart, he helped her up.

"I want to help you." Atlas told him. "I want to fight alongside you, against Model D. I could tell that it would never grant any wish I had."

"I'd want nothing more," Taylor replied, "but would you be willing to work with them?" He gestured to Grey and Ashe. The two Mega Men, accompanied by Model O, walked forward. Atlas turned to face them.

"Grey, Ashe, Model A, forgive me for fighting you before." She apologized. "I want to help you fight against Model D. Will you allow it?"

"Of course." Grey said. "We'd be glad to have you on our side."

"Taylor wouldn't take no for an answer, anyway." Ashe added, causing Taylor to sweatdrop.

"Thank you both." Atlas said. "I will be a big help."

However, what they didn't know was that a certain figure was watching them, and had heard everything.

"Keee… traitor!" Bombat said to herself.

* * *

**Isn't love great? Now Atlas is on the heroes' side! But what about Bombat? What will she do now that Atlas has left Model D's side? Keep watching!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Explosive Action

**This Chapter is HUGE! I couldn't think of a place to cut it off! Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Explosive Action

Atlas was happy to have finally been reunited with Taylor after three long years.

"Taylor, after so long, I can't believe you still had the scarf I gave you." Atlas said, slightly surprised.

"I haven't parted with it since I left that day." He told her. "Whenever I was in a battle, I made sure to keep it safe. I never wanted to forget you, so I always kept it."

Atlas giggled. "In that case, if you still want it, keep it. If we ever have to separate, you won't forget about me." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah, love! Warms my heart almost as much as battle does!" A rather rowdy voice spoke. Model F floated out from behind Atlas. "Model O! Long time no see, pal!"

"Good to see you again as well, Model F." Model O said calmly.

"Model F, I'm sorry for misusing you for all that time." Atlas said to her Biometal.

"No worries!" The Flame Biometal replied. "You didn't know what you were doing- *gasp* Incoming!" Atlas looked behind her and saw what looked like a small grey missile flying toward her.

"MEGAMERGE!!" Atlas heard someone say. In a second, Taylor, in his Megamerged form, jumped in front of her and knocked the projectile away with the hilt of his saber. It landed in the sand and exploded. Taylor De-Megamerged and observed the spot where it landed. "What the heck was that?"

"More importantly, what the heck is THAT?" Grey asked, pointing. In the direction of his finger was a silhouette, which backed off when everyone looked. Atlas made a scowl.

"Bombat." Was all she said.

"Who's Bombat?" Taylor asked.

"She's a Pseudoroid created by Model D." Atlas explained. "Bombat is an explosives expert, as well as an explosion fanatic. I was sent here with her to kill everyone and destroy anything here. I remember telling her to do what she wanted, but I think she knows I've left."

"In that case, she'll be after you." Ashe spoke up. "We'll have to fight her."

"Let's not waste any more time." Grey stated. "We should take Bombat down ASAP."

"Grey's right. Let's move!" Taylor said. All four of them Megamerged again and pressed onward.

"Everyone," Atlas began as they ran, "did you ever see drones that popped out of the sands and exploded?"

"Yeah, we did, but not a whole lot." Grey replied.

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot more now." The Flame Mega Man told him as she gestured in front of them. Dozens of bomb lights protruded from the ground.

"Oh, boy. This isn't good." Taylor groaned. "Hmmm… maybe this would work." He pulled out his O-Buster and fired at one of the lights. As it approached, the light began to shake, and the drone shot out from the ground; right in the bullet's path. The shot pierced it and made it explode harmlessly. "Aha, so that's it."

Everyone gave him confused looks. "They're made to withstand the heat of the desert, but when they sense heat from a body or plasma, they shoot up due to intense heat." He explained. "So, if we fire a blast near them, we can clear them out without getting our hands dirty!"

"Smart thinking, pal." Grey complimented, giving him a high-five.

"Is it any wonder I love you?" Atlas asked sarcastically, giving him a quick kiss. "All right, my turn." Grabbing her cannons, she fired into the crowd. Since she used fire bullets, the drones' sensors activated much faster, causing them to shoot up much earlier. Grey and Ashe joined in as more drones fell. Soon, the way was clear, allowing the group to continue on. They eventually came across an odd wall with a door.

"Déjà vu for me and Ashe." Grey commented. "Every time we saw one of these, a Pseudoroid was lurking on the other end."

"Bombat must be through here, then." Taylor inferred. "Are we ready?" After everyone nodded, the group headed through the massive door. Within seconds they heard a shrill voice: "Keeeeeee! So, it seems I have visitors!"

A large figure swooped down from above and landed on the ground. It was shaped like a vampire bat. The main body was a reddish-brown color made of thick metal. It had a red head and yellow eyes. The wings each had a gray metallic hand with claws. There were two gray metallic legs with clawed feet as well. Small flames were coming out from its neck.

"Atlas! Why am I not surprised to see you with them?" The shrill female Pseudoroid asked. "You know, they could be in league with Model D, and you just don't know it."

"Heh! That's the worst trick you've ever tried!" Atlas said smugly. "And you call yourself deceptive?"

"Think about it." Bombat said in a calm tone. "You don't know what he's been doing over the past three years."

"Zip it, Bombat." Taylor told her, obviously annoyed. "You can try all you want, but Atlas will always believe the one she loves, rather than a pathetic excuse for a liar."

This caused the Flame-type Pseudoroid to get mad. "Okay, that's it! No more Ms. Nice 'Roid! No one insults Bombat The Vampiroid! When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but pieces scattered by my explosions! BA-BOOM!" Flapping her wings, she returned to the air.

* * *

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**BATTLE SEQUENCE**

**ENEMY: BOMBAT THE VAMPIROID**

* * *

The bat-shaped Pseudoroid immediately performed an odd move: her ears started to spark like a pair of fuses, and then she launched her own head at the group; at Atlas, to be more specific. She quickly side-stepped, but the head exploded on contact with the ground, knocking her backwards. Being the hero for her, as he had always wanted to be, Taylor jumped into her flight path and caught her bridal-style in his arms. The girl couldn't help but blush.

"You OK, babe?" The Model O Mega Man asked her, but soon received a quick kiss. He blushed as red as his armor. "I guess that answers my question." He mused as he set her down. They turned back to the Pseudoroid to see flames covering where its head used to be. When they faded, a new head was there.

"Not bad, right?" Bombat asked, sarcasm still in her voice. "I'm an explosion factory!" She sparked her ears again and shot her head, this time at Grey. As the head flew forward, Ashe got an idea.

'Without her head, her body can't tell what it's doing!' She thought. A smirk crossed her face as she readied her guns. "Eat this, you headless freak!" The blue-haired girl fired bullets at Bombat, but the body's arms quickly crossed, folding the wings. The shots harmlessly bounced off of the thick metal. "What the?"

"Gah!" Grey groaned. He had managed to dodge, but he had been caught in the blast from the second attack. The head reappeared on Bombat's shoulders.

"Here's a tip: my mind is actually in my body, not my head." The Pseudoroid told them. "I was made that way so I could use my Head Bomber freely. Now then, time for something different!" She rocketed above them and started circling around. All of a sudden, she swooped down and grabbed Ashe by the shoulders with her metal legs, pulling her into the sky.

"Let go of me!" Ashe yelled.

"With pleasure." Bombat mused. He detached her legs, causing Ashe to fall back to the ground, landing on her feet. However, the bat's legs were still clamped onto her shoulders. The legs turned red and then BOOM! Both legs exploded, dealing quite a bit of damage to Ashe.

"Aaahh!" She screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Ashe!" Grey yelled, rushing to her aid. "Are you all right?"

"Uhh… I will be." She replied as she sat up. Grey let out a breath, then turned to face Bombat.

"My turn!" He cried. Raising his guns, he created a Homing Shot field. As her legs reformed in flames like her head, Bombat saw this and began darting back and forth. Despite her speed, she got in the field and was tagged. "Gotcha!" Grey fired his blast, which tracked the Pseudoroid and nailed her in the chest. Bombat landed on the ground, clutching her chest.

"That did more damage than expected." Atlas commented. An idea hit her. "That's it! That's where her mind is, her chest!"

"You're not as dumb as I thought." Bombat mused. "It won't help you, though. Watch this!" She took to the air again and perched herself on the wreckage on a nearby Mechaniloid. She thrust her arms forward and began launching the claws on her hands, eight in all. They traveled straight at first, but as they approached the group, they turned towards them.

"Heat seekers!" Taylor cried. "Watch yourselves!" Two of the missiles headed towards him. _'Since they explode, using the O-Saber is risky.'_ He thought. He pulled out his O-Buster and tried shooting them, but his shots bounced off. _'Durable little suckers! Wait, that's it!'_ "Hey, Boom-Boom!" He yelled to the Pseudoroid. "I dare you to send all your missiles toward me!"

"I guess you have a death wish." Bombat commented. "Wish granted!" Her eyes flashed, and the missiles heading for the others turned to head toward the red-armored Mega Man.

"Time to implement my plan." Taylor said to himself. He activated his Omega Aura and began charging O-Buster energy. Meanwhile, the eight missiles were closing in from all directions. "Wait for it…" His energy reached Level 1. Raising his fist, he yelled, "Rakuhouha!" He slammed his fist into the ground, causing energy balls to fire in all directions. The energy balls were stronger than the O-Buster bullets, causing the missiles to explode on contact. "Just as planned. Hey, where'd she go?" Bombat had vanished while he was using Rakuhouha. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of legs clamp his shoulders, and he was lifted into the air by the missing Pseudoroid.

"Hasn't anyone told you to keep your eyes on your opponent?" She asked him.

"Hasn't anyone told YOU that if you're going to grab someone like this, grab the wrists?" He retorted, moving his right arm up to sock her with a backhand punch. The impact caused her to spin out of control, realizing her captive. She landed on her back with a thud. As she attempted to get up, she felt a foot on her chest, pinning her down. She looked up to see Taylor towering over her, his aura gone. Her claws reformed in flames, but before she could move her arms, two more feet pinned them down. Grey had her left arm while Ashe had her right.

"So, what are you going to do now?" The pinned Pseudoroid asked.

"I'm not doing anything." Taylor replied simply. He gave a quick whistle, and the fourth person, Atlas, walked next to him, looking down smugly at Bombat.

"Who would've thought that it would be me that takes you down?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm sure all the soldiers who died because of you will be 'happy' to see you again." She grabbed one of her cannons and raised it above her head. "Say hi to them for me!" Atlas slammed her cannon into Bombat's chest like a fist, practically flattening her "mind." All four Mega Men jumped off, knowing she was about to explode.

"You… haven't won yet…" The dying Pseudoroid choked out. "I might die… but there… are still… seven of us left… You will… never… stop us all… GEEEEYAAAAHHHHH!!!!" She let out one final scream as light shot out from her body, leading to an explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone let out a breath.

"Whew! Harder than I thought it would be." Grey commented.

"WHOO-HOOOOO!" Model F yelled. "That was awesome!"

"Glad you're happy." Model A told it. If Biometals could roll their eyes, Model A would be. Then, Grey's communicator began beeping, so he answered it.

"Are you all okay?" The commander asked, slightly worried.

"We're all fine, Commander." Grey assured him. "The Pseudoroid here has been destroyed by us. Not only that, Atlas, the Flame Mega Man, has left Model D and joined us. She'll be with us when we get back."

"Tell her she'll be welcome here. I'll be waiting for you. Commander out." The Commander told them before ending the transmission. He felt Ashe tap his shoulder, and he turned to face her.

"Look, Grey." She said. A small orb was floating where Bombat used to be. It floated over to them. "A DNA Core…" Ashe took it into her body.

"Nice!" Model A said. "Now we can A-Trans again!"

"I'll be looking forward to that." Taylor mused. He soon felt a pair of hands clamp his shoulders, but he didn't get shocked. "Giving me a massage, Atlas?"

Atlas giggled lightly. "How did you know that I wasn't Bombat instead?" She asked sarcastically. She removed her hands so he could turn around. He wrapped his arms around her.

"There's a big difference between the hands of a beautiful girl and the legs of a bat-like hag." He replied, causing Atlas to blush. She shot forward and pressed her lips against his, throwing her arms around his neck. The kiss quickly deepened, which didn't last as long as their first, but felt just as good to them. When they broke apart, Taylor faced their two comrades. "I'm sorry, did we offend you?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Who would love offend?" Ashe asked back, holding up her arms in an I-don't-know gesture.

"Point taken." Atlas answered.

"Let's head back, guys." Grey said, noticing a door. "There should be a transporter through that door." Everyone nodded and headed for the door, Taylor and Atlas hand-in-hand. When they walked through the door, however, an unexpected surprise caught them: a tall, spike-lined wall.

"Crud. With those spikes, we can't Wall Kick our way up." Taylor groaned.

"Hey, Ashe, try transforming into Bombat!" Model A suggested. "Since she can flap her wings to fly, you can pick them up and fly to the top!"

"Good idea, Model A!" Ashe thanked. She took a stance and began glowing. "A-Trans!" She yelled. A blinding flash of light covered her, and when it faded, the Vampiroid's form covered her.

"Uh, there's a problem." Grey said. "Bombat has two legs, and there are three of us. It'd be hard to fly while holding someone in your hand."

"No sweat. I know how to solve this." Taylor spoke up. He swooped in and picked Atlas up bridal-style, causing her to laugh. "I just hope you can handle unbalanced weight on your legs."

"I'll be fine." Ashe said in Bombat's voice. "Let's go!" Grey raised his left hand, allowing her to grab it with her right leg. Atlas latched on to Taylor's neck as he removed one arm out from under her to allow Ashe to grab it with her left leg. Flapping her wings, "Bombat" took to the air, soaring past the spike-lined wall. Soon, they reached the top. Ashe let go of the group and returned to normal. Taylor set Atlas down, and the group walked through the door at the top to find a transporter. They stepped on and activated it surrounding them in the green light. They were soon warped back to the base.

* * *

**How did you like my little battle entry "WARNING" bit? I'll be doing that for every boss in my story. Stay tuned for more, though I hope none of the others will get this long.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. Planning A Triple Rescue

**Long time, no update! We start transitioning into Game Stage 3 at this point.**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Planning A Triple Rescue

The three Mega Men, along with their new ally Atlas, re-entered the transerver room at the Hunter's Camp. They had De-Megamerged during the teleportation, so they were in their regular attire. The Commander approached them when they arrived.

"Well done to the four of you." He commended. He turned to Atlas. "I have heard about your leaving Model D from Grey. Everyone here has been informed of that, and they bear no hostility towards you."

"Thank you very much. I appreciate that." The Flame Mega Man replied. The five of them headed to the conference table and sat down.

"So, what was the case?" The Commander asked.

"The Pseudoroid was Bombat the Vampiroid, a Flame-type bat-like Pseudoroid." Grey explained. "She was indeed a servant of Model D."

"Interesting." The Commander mused.

"She wasn't the only one, though." Taylor spoke up. "Before she exploded, she said there were seven more Pseudoroids with Model D."

"A total of eight." Commander said. "Exactly the case when Grey and Ashe went after Albert."

"Add Thetis, Aeolus, Siarnaq, and the copies of Models S and E to that, and it equals one tough fight." Ashe commented.

"Hold on." Atlas chimed. "I'm glad you brought those three up. I have something I want to ask you all."

"What is it, Atlas?" Taylor asked slightly worriedly, rubbing her arm.

"Will you help me save them as well?" The girl asked.

"What do you mean?" Grey wondered.

"I want to free Thetis, Aeolus, and Siarnaq from the brainwashing, and get them away from Model D." Atlas explained. "It never used its dark powers on us because we agreed to work with it on our own. Because of that, we have a chance to free them, just like Taylor freed me."

"I'm getting the feeling that it won't be easy as when you were freed." Ashe said.

"No, it won't." The Flame Mega Man said sadly. "They were brainwashed in a completely different way than I was. Thetis, Aeolus, and Siarnaq's real personalities are the same as they are now, but they would never go so far as killing everyone for their goals. As for me, I was too kind-hearted to have my personality simply amplified, so they buried it under the aggressive personality Grey and Ashe saw."

"How should we try to free them?" Taylor asked. "None of those three have someone in love with them."

"That is a problem." Commander said. "They are dead-set on what they believe, so it won't be easy to convince them otherwise."

"Maybe not, but we should think about what to do." Grey spoke up.

"Grey's right." Ashe added. "We have a triple rescue to pull off."

"I haven't felt H, L, or P anywhere, and neither have A and O." Model F said. "They must be on break. Yo, Commander! Any missions to take up?"

"Sorry, Model F, nothing as of now." The officer said. He got up and turned to Taylor and Atlas. "You two, follow me." The pair nodded and got up as well. The Commander walked toward the transerver, the Models O and F Mega Men on his tail. "Taylor, step on." The black-haired boy stepped onto the pedestal, which activated on touch. A scanning light covered him for a few seconds. When it faded, a small card appeared in front of him.

"No way…" He breathed as he grabbed the card. A smile made its way onto his face. "Sweet! A Hunter's License!"

"You've earned my trust, so I'm willing to accept you into our ranks." Commander told him. "Atlas, your turn." Taylor got off the transerver so his girlfriend could get on. The scanning light covered her body, and after a few seconds, her own Hunter's License appeared. She took it and hopped off the pedestal, rejoining Taylor. "Welcome to the Hunters, you two. You have full access to the Camp's areas, but if a mission comes up, I expect you two to be prepared in case you are called in. Enjoy yourselves."

The two Mega Men gave a salute. "Thank you, sir!" They chorused.

"Good to have you with us, you two!" Ashe congratulated them. All of a sudden, a transmission appeared on the main screen. It showed an injured, shivering human.

"Help… Aqua Preserve… Pseudoroid…ugh." The man choked out before he collapsed.

"Model D's on the move again!" Grey called out.

"Hello!" Model F said out of nowhere. "Got something! L's there!"

"If Model L is there, then Thetis is too!" Atlas realized.

"Everyone, hurry to the Aqua Preserve immediately!" The Commander shouted.

"Yes, sir!" The Biomatches and Biometals said all at once. Everyone Megamerged and got on the Transerver.

"Coordinates set!" The transporter cried. "Destination: Aqua Preserve! Engaging teleport!" The green beacon covered the team, and they were sent to the location with two goals: destroying the Pseudoroid, and rescuing the Ice Mega Man, Thetis.

**_A Little Earlier_**

The possessed Thomas was sitting in a throne chair when a panicked soldier rushed forward.

"My lord, my lord!" The soldier shouted between pants.

"Calm down and speak." Model D said calmly.

"I have grave news! Bombat has been destroyed!" The soldier cried.

"What?!" The possessed man shouted.

"There is more! The Flame Mega Man has betrayed us!"

"Atlas left?" Thetis asked out of shock and anger.

"INCOMPREHENSIBLE OUTCOME." Siarnaq stated. "REQUESTING INFORMATION ON HOW IT HAPPENED."

"If you can believe it, love freed her." The soldier said. "That new Mega Man, Taylor, was in love with her, and she returned it. Her love overwhelmed her loyalty to Lord Model D."

"I always knew she was a fool." Aeolus said smugly. "Joining them proved it."

"One of my top soldiers has been destroyed, and Atlas has joined my enemies…" Model D mused. "No matter. Seven Pseudoroids remain, and I doubt they can convince the other three Mega Men to join them." Glancing to the side, he noticed the blue-haired teenage Reploid walking off. "Where are you going, Thetis?"

"I'm bored of sitting around, so I'm heading out for a bit." Thetis responded. "I'll be at the Aqua Preserve if you need me."

"Hmm… go ahead, if you truly want to see the place." Model D said with a hint of uneasiness. Thetis then left the room. Model D, however, wasn't exactly okay with the idea. "He won't like what's happened there." The dark Biometal said to himself. He turned back to the kneeling soldier. "You there. Deliver this message to Chillguin: _'Thetis is on his way. If he comes after you because of what you have done, do not hesitate to kill him.'_"

"As you wish, sir!" The soldier said with a salute. He took off to deliver the message.

Meanwhile, Thetis was approaching the teleporter. "What did he mean by, _'if you truly want to see the place'_?" He asked himself. "Did something happen there? Those humans must've done something!" He clenched his fist. "I knew it; they're no good at all!" He pulled out Biometal Model L from his pocket, tossing it up and catching it twice. "Model L!" He threw it up once more, only this time it glowed. When he caught it, he yelled "MEGAMERGE!" and pressed it against his chest. He became encased in a block of ice, which he broke apart by thrusting his arm forward. His body was covered with blue Mega Man armor. Fin-like attachments were on his boots, and his helmet resembled a blue shark-fin-like ponytail. "Time to save the Preserve!" He shouted as he activated the teleporter and warping out.

* * *

**What happened at the Aqua Preserve? Can Grey, Ashe, Taylor, and Atlas convince Thetis to leave Model D? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	8. Thetis Isn't Alone

**Here we are, the Aqua Preserve! One dude guessed what Chillguin did, but unfortunately for him, he was wrong. At any rate, enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Thetis Isn't Alone

Before the group left the camp, Thetis transported himself to the Aqua Preserve, filled with worry and hate. Upon arriving, however, he became absolutely appalled by the scene. The Preserve was covered in massive patches of ice, both above and under the water. Walking around, he saw various forms of aquatic wildlife encased in frozen tombs. The Ice Mega Man's face gained a look of pure hate.

"Those blasted humans!" He yelled. "Are they trying to kill these fish? I have to save them!" Summoning his halberd, Thetis dove under the waves and began hacking away at the ice.

Not long after, the other four Mega Men had warped in, only they were outside the Preserve.

"Why aren't we inside?" Grey asked in disbelief.

"There must've been teleporter complications." Taylor said. "Let's not worry about that now." Everyone nodded, and they headed to the entrance door. Oddly, it was frozen.

"This is not a good sign." Ashe commented. Atlas punched the frozen door a few times with her Knuckle Busters, but nothing happened. She fired off a few fire bullets, but again, nothing. Even her Ground Crawler and Bombs couldn't break it.

"This isn't normal ice." She stated. "It's too strong for that. The Pseudoroid must've done this."

"Yo, Atlas!" Model F called to her. "Try using OIS!"

"What's OIS?" The girl asked.

"*sighs* I normally hate being a teacher, but you've gotta know this." The Flame Biometal said. "OIS, short for Overdrive Invoke System, is a special power that we Biometals can use. To use it, yell 'Model F Overdrive!' It'll give you a power boost and a new attack!"

"Sweet!" Grey exclaimed. "Try it out!"

"All right, here goes!" Atlas said. She took a stance to prepare herself. "Model F, OVERDRIVE!" Out of nowhere, a flame-like aura surrounded her body. "Whoa! Awesome!"

"All right, it worked!" Model F cried. Atlas was confused at that. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention! If a Chosen One's heart and the Biometal's soul are not in sync, OIS can't be used. We weren't linked when you were brainwashed, since you had such whack goals. Now that we're out to do the same thing, OIS has been awakened!"

"Rock on, Atlas!" Taylor congratulated, causing her to blush.

"Hey, can Grey and I do that?" Ashe asked.

"Sorry, Ashe, you two are unable to do that." Model O spoke up. "Only Models F, H, L, and P are able to use OIS. However, my Omega Aura and your A-Trans make up for that."

"He's totally right." Model F said. "Now then, before I forget, while in OIS, you've got a new move, Knuckle Dasher! Charge your energy to Level 2, and then unleash it while dashing! Your cannon will be engulfed by fire, and you'll charge forward with a powerful dash attack! Should be perfect for that door!"

"Got it!" Atlas chirped. With the flame aura covering her, she faced the door and charged energy until the energy turned yellow. "Let's go! Knuckle Dasher!" She grabbed one of her cannons, dashed toward the door, and unleashed the gathered energy. Sure enough, her cannon became flame-covered. It slammed against the frozen door, busting it to pieces like it was nothing. "D… did I do that?"

"I always knew I chose a hottie." Taylor remarked, chuckling.

"With that door gone, we can continue." Grey said. "Let's move!" The group started to enter, but Atlas pulled Taylor in close.

"Here's a heads-up: leave me, and you'll end up like that door." She playfully whispered in where his ear would be. _**(A/N: Remember, the helmets cover their ears.)**_ Taylor faced her and smirked.

"Don't worry, I know better." He whispered back, pecking her lips.

Once inside, everyone gasped at the sight of the frozen Preserve. They heard chinking sounds from nearby. Diving underwater to find the source, they noticed a group of Preserve workers trying to hack away the ice, but they were having no luck. One of them noticed the four Mega Men.

"You there, please help us!" He called out. All four of them nodded and rushed over.

"Let me try something this time." Taylor said to Atlas. "Omega Aura!" Donning his white aura, the Model O Mega Man dashed toward the glacier with his saber drawn. He positioned it as if he was going for an uppercut slash. "Ryuuenjin!" His saber blade turned orange, and he swung it up for an uppercut slash. Flames cloaked the blade as it struck the ice. The fire saber carved through like the glacier was butter, melting it and freeing the fish trapped inside. The aquatic creatures quickly swam away. Nearby, Atlas busted open another ice prison with her new Knuckle Dasher, and Grey and Ashe freed more of the wildlife by transforming into Bombat. It took some time, but the area around them was soon clear.

"Thank you all for your help." The workers said.

"Our pleasure." Atlas told them. Out of nowhere, a thought came to mind. "Hey, I have a question. Did you happen to see someone wearing armor like mine, only blue and with a ponytail-shaped helmet?"

"Hmmm… actually, I did." The lead worker stated. "He was trying to crack another set of ice. We offered to help, but he snapped at us, blaming us for this. We've been trying to break this ice all day!"

"Wait, you _what_?" A voice asked. Everyone turned and saw Thetis nearby. His halberd had been put away, and he looked confused.

"Just as I said, we've been trying to break this ice, but we've had no luck!" The worker continued. "This ice is just too strong! Not only that, some of the workers have been frozen as well!"

"Thetis, humans do care about the ocean." Atlas explained. "I've heard about this place. Humans are the only ones who work here; there's not a single Reploid on the staff." Thetis turned to face the workers. Their faces could be seen through their helmets, and none of them had the Reploid triangle mark.

"So, you didn't cause this?" The Ice Mega Man asked uneasily.

"We would never think of defiling this place." The lead worker answered. "Our ultimate goal is to make all the world's oceans as clean as this place used to be."

A peaceful smile came over Thetis's face. "So… I'm not alone in my beliefs…" He peacefully closed his red eyes, but then something odd happened. A red light began glowing behind his eyelids, which then changed to a dark blue color. When the glow faded, Thetis let out a breath and opened his eyes, revealing that they were no longer red, but an ocean blue color. The Mega Men smiled; Thetis was free. He swam over to the workers. "I'm sorry for snapping at you all. The seas are so polluted nowadays, and it was always humans that were the cause. It made me think humans didn't care about the ocean."

"No worries, kid." The leader said.

"So, if you didn't do this, who or what did?" Thetis asked.

"It was a Pseudoroid." Grey told him, causing Thetis to turn to him. "Model D targeted this place."

"It promised it would help me…" The blue-haired Reploid breathed, lowering his head. "But if it came after this place with a Pseudoroid…" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "I've been used! Model D tricked me! No one gets away with duping me and attacking the Preserve!" He brandished his halberd and looked back at the group. "Guys, I'm fighting with you from here on out! That Pseudoroid's going down! Model D's going down!"

"Good to have you, Thetis!" Ashe exclaimed. Thetis turned back to the workers.

"Do you know where the Pseudoroid is?" He asked.

"Head deeper into the Preserve." The leader said. "The more ice you see, the closer you are."

"Thanks. Let's go, everyone!" Thetis exclaimed.

A unanimous "Right!" came from the group as the group rushed off, led by the Ice Mega Man.

However, a small drone was watching them. In an area completely covered in ice, a penguin-shaped silhouette saw Thetis join the other Mega Men.

"So, Thetis is after me now?" The silhouette said in a young female voice. "Lord Model D said not to hesitate to kill him if he came after me… Heh, I would've killed him just for the heck of it! Heeheeheehee!"

* * *

**A new ally for the team and a new power for Atlas! I'd be scared if I was Chillguin, but she seems pretty confident. Stay tuned to see how far it gets her!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	9. A True Enemy Of Nature

**Long time, no update, everyone! School and lack of ideas kept this from coming out. Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

A True Enemy of Nature

Dashing through the frigid waters of the near-frozen Aqua Preserve, a thought came to Grey's mind: the group still didn't know who the Pseudoroid was. Thetis probably knew, so he decided to ask.

"Hey, Thetis, what kind of Pseudoroid are we up against here?"

"Judging by the general area, and what's happened here, it would have to be Chillguin." The Ice Mega Man explained. "She's an Ice Element Pseudoroid who specializes in underwater combat like I do. We never got along at all. She hates nature, so I should've figured she'd be here."

"Well then, we need to cook this bird!" Ashe chirped. Thetis smiled, feeling he could trust the group. Out of nowhere, strange living blocks of ice flew towards them.

"Watch out!" Atlas yelled. She jumped in front and bashed the ice block. It was quite durable, but against her cannon, the ice shattered. A fish was trapped inside, and it flew off after being freed. Thetis became cross.

"Now he's using fish as tools? Chillguin really enjoys ticking me off!" He growled. Another ice block came behind Taylor. He tried blasting it with his O-Buster, but the shots bounced off. Trying his O-Saber would kill the fish, and he didn't want to anger Thetis even more. He then remembered an attack of his. He activated his Omega Aura and faced the oncoming ice block.

"Ganzahna!" The Model O Mega Man yelled. He punched the ground with his fist, causing an energy spark to shoot up. The ice made contact and shattered instantly. Nothing was inside that one. Turning to his comrades, Taylor gave a smirk. "Guard Breaker." He described the move.

"Not bad!" Grey called to him. Glancing right, he noticed more projectiles coming their way. "Incoming!"

"Thetis!" An echoed voice called out. It sounded like a Biometal, but the voice was female. Thetis had an idea who it was.

"Model L? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, Thetis!" The Ice Biometal said. "Listen, you'll need the OIS technique to help you out. I need you to yell 'Model L Overdrive' out loud to activate it."

"Right." Thetis responded. He grasped his halberd with both hands and plunged one blade into the seafloor. "Model L, OVERDRIVE!" He was surrounded by an aura that looked like an icy mist with snow sparkles.

"Good, it worked." Model L remarked. The ice blocks began firing laser blasts. "Okay, Thetis, time for your special technique, Ice Barrier! Charge up to Level 1, then release to throw up a shield of ice. It should be able to deflect those blasts."

"Okay, here goes nothing." The Reploid mused. He began charging his energy until it hit the first charge level. "Ice Barrier!" He swung his halberd once, creating a disc-shaped piece of ice in front of him. The blasts deflected off it, but tiny cracks began to form.

"The Ice Barrier cannot last forever." Model L explained. "However, you can use it as a battering ram. The enemies will perish upon contact with it, but each enemy destroyed will damage the barrier even more."

"Right, I'll be careful." Thetis said. He rushed forward to intercept the enemies. The ice blocks broke apart on contact with the barrier, and the trapped wildlife darted away. Because of repeated impacts, however, the barrier shattered. "Note to self: use when needed, but use sparingly." With all the assaulters gone, he turned back to the group. "All clear. Let's go!" All the others nodded, so they pressed on. Soon after, they came to a familiar kind of door beneath the waves.

"Chillguin should be through here." Taylor said. "Are we ready?" After giving a unanimous nod, the group entered the door. Inside, they found a room almost totally frozen.

"Took you long enough to get here!" A young voice spoke. Something jetted past from behind them. It was a penguin-shaped robot, mainly having an ocean blue body. It was actually no taller than any of the Mega Men. The chest area was colored a bright yellow, and its arm flippers were bladed on the edge. It had green feet with medium-length talons. Its beak was green as well, pointed up at a 30-degree angle. Halfway down the beak, it turned downward at a 90-degree angle. A pair of beady ice blue eyes gazed at the group. When it locked on to Thetis, it gave a squealing laugh.

"Well, look what the catfish dragged in!" She said while laughing. "Don't get too attached to this place, Thetis, because when I'm done, this place will be frozen forever!"

"You wish!" Thetis yelled, scowling. "This place is one of the few sanctuaries of nature! You won't defile it any longer! Oh, and here's a message for Model D: you're going down for using me!"

"Tch! Pathetic fish-hugger." Chillguin scoffed. "You're living in a dream if you think you can save this place." Her bladed arms glowed once. "I guess it's time I woke you up from that dream!"

* * *

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**BATTLE SEQUENCE**

**ENEMY: CHILLGUIN THE PENGUROID**

* * *

Opening her hooked beak, Chillguin exhaled a freezing breath, forming an ice block in front of her. She then positioned herself as if she was lying on her belly and began spinning rapidly. Suddenly, she shot forward, sending the block straight toward Thetis at a high speed. Thinking quick, he stuck his halberd out, piercing the ice and shattering it.

"What was that?" Thetis sarcastically asked with a smirk, shrugging his shoulders.

"That was the weakest of my powers." The Penguroid chuckled. She backed off, gave a whistle, and then positioned herself for another dash. Then, from a pair of holes in the wall, two penguin drones rocketed out. Chillguin shot forward, flanked by the two drones. "Spread out!" The drones changed direction, one heading towards Ashe, the other towards Taylor. Chillguin herself went towards Atlas.

"Does she really think these things can stop us?" Ashe asked. She pulled out her guns and began firing. The blasts made contact, but the drone kept going. Ashe quickly ducked to dodge it, and the drone stupidly slammed into the wall and exploded. Taylor, on the other hand, merely had to carve through the drone going after him with his O-Saber. Atlas just stood and waited for Chillguin.

_'Here, birdy, birdy, birdy!'_ She thought. She was suppressing a smirk, so she wouldn't tip Chillguin off to her plan. The Penguroid was almost there when… "Model F, OVERDRIVE!" Atlas invoked OIS and charged her energy up, and then unleashed her Knuckle Dasher, nailing the Pseudoroid upside the head and sending her back. She was reeling from the extra damage she took, since she was hit by a Flame-based attack.

"Clever, but I'm not done yet!" Chillguin cried. Her bladed flippers began glowing a light blue color again. All of a sudden, she darted left, stuck her flipper forward, and then dashed down and to the right, causing a large ice blade to shoot towards the group.

"I've got this!" Taylor yelled. He activated his aura and began a Ryuuenjin attack. The flame blade clashed with the projectile, but it overpowered him and nailed him dead-on. "Gaah! Okay, maybe I haven't got this."

"Hee hee! Not very pleasant, is it?" The Penguroid mused. "My ice blades are my strongest attack!" Rather than use them again, however, she gave a whistle, and four of the penguin drones from earlier shot from the wall, Chillguin dashing with them. Grey and Ashe stepped in front of the injured Model O Mega Man, their head symbols sporting a familiar glow. The aiming area appeared around them, and they unloaded Giga Crush on the penguin army. The sheer amount of bullets was too strong for the drones, as they exploded after several hits. Chillguin herself took some good damage as well.

"Thetis, now!" Grey yelled. The Pseudoroid whipped around to see the Ice Mega Man with a pair of yellow energy balls surrounding him: a Level 2 Sub Charge. Thetis swung his halberd, releasing the energy as a spiked mass of ice. Swinging his halberd again, he shattered the ice into multiple spike projectiles, several of them managing to strike the Penguroid. A smirk crossed Thetis's face, but it vanished when he saw the glare to kill in her eyes.

"All right, you asked for it!" She yelled. Chillguin took up position near the center of the arena and stood upright. Then, she started spinning around rapidly like a top with her fins outstretched. The speed of her spinning caused a water tornado to form around her. Out of seemingly nowhere, ice blocks began shooting out randomly from the vortex.

"Watch out, guys!" Thetis called to his allies. He slashed any ice blocks that came his way with his halberd, and Taylor did the same with his saber. Grey, Ashe, and Atlas blasted the projectiles to bits with their blasters. Oddly, after about 20 ice blocks were fired, they stopped coming. The vortex slowed down as well, revealing the reason: Chillguin had a mass of ice blocks in front of her. She was panting heavily.

"Now… with this attack… I'll finish you!" She said weakly. Taylor got an idea.

"Everyone, get close to me." He told them. Not bothering to question him, the other four Mega Men darted next to him.

"Setting yourselves up like dominoes, eh? Makes my job a lot easier!" The Penguroid shouted. Using her spin-dash, she sent the entire mass of ice blocks towards them. With his aura still active, Taylor charged his O-Buster to Level 2, and then raised his fist.

"Rekkoha!!" He yelled. Slamming his fist onto the seafloor, rays of light shot down and surrounded them. The ice blocks all exploded on contact with the rays, causing Chillguin's eyes to widen in fear. However, during this, she hadn't noticed Thetis slip out between a gap in the beams. When the "attack" faded, none of the Mega Men took any damage.

"I… I can't believe it!" She shuddered. "How can you be this strong?" Realization struck her hard when she noticed there were only four of them. "Hang on! Where did Thetis go?" She would soon get her answer.

"Dragon!" She heard. The frightened Penguroid barely had time to turn around before her chest area was pierced by the fangs of an icy dragon-like entity. Turning her head in pain, she saw a smirking Thetis. He had used Freezing Dragon on her, shattering her core. An angry scowl formed weakly on her face.

"Fine… you win." She growled. "You can have your clean waters and aquatic wildlife. You can rot in them for all I care! I'm just glad to get away from you!" She didn't let out another sound as her body exploded from the attack. Almost immediately, the ice in the room melted, revealing the workers trapped inside. The Mega Men ran toward them.

"Hey, are you all okay?" Ashe asked.

"Ugh… yeah, we're fine. Thanks for helping us." One worker said. Grey happened to glance to his left and saw a familiar object where Chillguin's body used to be: a DNA Core. He approached it and absorbed it, acquiring the Penguroid's data. He then went back to the others.

"I guess it's Mission Complete." Taylor said. He activated his communicator to radio in to the Hunter's Camp.

"Commander here. What's the status?" The officer's voice boomed.

"Mission Complete, sir. The Pseudoroid has been destroyed and the Preserve has been saved."

"And Thetis?"

"He's on our side now." The Model O Mega Man explained. "He'll be with us when we get back."

"Good. I'll prepare the Hunter's Scan." The Commander said. "Commander out." The transmission ended.

"Let's head out." Grey spoke up. Everyone else nodded, and the group headed through a nearby door. A ladder was on the other side, which they climbed one at a time out of the water. However, they were met by another that was almost-closed, having a small gap on the bottom.

"The transerver signal is coming from the other side, but I don't see how we're going to get this open." Atlas said.

"Hey, Grey, transform into Chillguin!" Model A told the Reploid. "Since she's a Penguin, you can slide on her stomach to get through small places."

"Good idea." Grey responded. He went to his A-Data Selection and chose Chillguin's data. "A-Trans!" In a flash, he had become the Penguroid. "Let's see if this works!" He said in her voice. Waddling forward, the transformed Grey jumped forward and landed on his stomach, sliding under the gap in the door with ease. The others saw a flash from the other side, and then the door began slowly rising. When it was fully open, Grey was back to normal, the door switch next to him, the transerver behind him. He motioned for the others to follow him, which they did. Luckily, the platform was large enough to fit five people, so the all stepped on and were covered by the beacon and warped out, including their new ally, Thetis.

* * *

**Two Mega Men down, two to go. If I get ideas, I'll get the next Chapter out soon.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	10. Ashe's Hidden Side

**Here's Chapter 9. The first step of the GreyxAshe romance shows here. Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Ashe's Hidden Side

With Chillguin down, the five Mega Men had returned to the Hunter's Camp, De-Megamerged. Grey, Ashe, Taylor, and Atlas stepped off the platform, but the Commander stopped Thetis before he could, too.

"Stay there for just a moment." He said. "This won't take long." The Ice Mega Man nodded, and the Commander went to the control panel and activated the Hunter's Scan. The scanning light phased over his body, fading soon after, revealing his Hunter's License. Thetis looked at the card with uncertainty.

"Do I really deserve this?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, pal." Taylor told him. "Atlas was given one, and she's done worse than you have." Atlas only shrugged in agreement. Thetis eased up with that, and took the License confidently. He walked off the pedestal and joined the rest of the Mega Men. Grey extended a hand.

"Welcome to the team, Thetis!" He chirped. The dark-blue-haired Reploid shook the hand offered.

"You're a natural peacemaker, you know that, Grey?" Ashe complimented.

The young Reploid blushed. "Heh heh… thanks, Ashe." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, enough flattery." The Commander said. "Let's get down to business."

"Right." All the Mega Men replied.

"We need to figure out how to defeat Model D." Atlas mused. "But how?"

"I can tell you." Thetis spoke up.

"Well then, spill it!" Ashe chirped.

"Uh… let me rephrase that." The Ice Mega Man said sheepishly. "I myself don't know what Model D's weakness is, but I do know who does: Aeolus." The group was stumped.

"Why would Perfecto know his 'master's' weakness?" Taylor asked using finger quotes for the word "master," since he knew Aeolus wasn't under Model D's control.

"From what I've overheard, Aeolus apparently doesn't trust him." Thetis explained. "I heard him say, and I quote, 'Once that pathetic Biometal creates my perfect world, I'll awaken that and destroy it.' He's lucky Model D didn't hear him."

'_Hmm… maybe we can use that to our advantage…'_ Grey thought. "In that case, we'll need to find some way to convince Aeolus to join us, no matter how hard that might be." He spoke aloud.

"He's right." Taylor spoke up. "Model O, can you sense Model H at all?"

"No, I 'm afraid not." The Omega Biometal said sadly.

"Me neither." "Don't look at me." "I've got nothing as well." Models A, F, and L said respectively.

"No new attacks have been reported, so you're all on break." The Commander told them. "Be ready in case an emergency comes up."

"Yes, sir." The group responded, saluting.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Grey was just wandering around the camp by himself, as the team decided to scatter for their break. Thetis was off exploring the camp, as he had never been there before. Taylor and Atlas decided on some much-needed quality time together; the two were making out the last time he saw them. He had no clue where Ashe was, so it was just him now. He decided to head to the nearby pond, as he normally did when he had to think things over. When he reached the area, he gazed intently at his reflection in the water, thinking hard.

'_We need Aeolus on our side so we can learn Model D's weakness.'_ He thought to himself. The Reploid groaned, rubbing his temples. _'But Aeolus is arrogant; I doubt he'd even consider listening to us. What should we do?'_

Out of nowhere, he was snapped of his thoughts by the sound of singing. He blushed madly at hearing it. The voice was heavenly, like an angel that had descended to Earth. Grey looked around trying to find the source of the melody. What he laid his eyes on magnified his blush. Before him was Ashe, looking over the horizon, her hands clasped in front of her. Her long ice-blue hair was freed of its typical ponytail, and it flowed in the gentle breeze. The aria Grey had heard was coming from her, and he was amazed. The sneaky, rambunctious girl he knew looked so peaceful and gentle. His whole face was scarlet as he took in the sight.

'_Whoa… she looks so beautiful…'_ He thought. _'Why haven't I seen this before…?'_

However, he soon felt like he had stumbled upon something he shouldn't have, so he turned around and walked off. He couldn't get Ashe's melody out of his mind, and he was still blushing as he mentally replayed it.

"Why the red face?" He heard a voice. Grey jumped when he heard it and whirled around, finding Thetis behind him.

"Uh… well…" The Reploid stammered, not sure what to say. He looked back to the pond and saw that Ashe was gone. Thetis looked in that direction as well.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" The Ice Mega Man asked.

"Ashe…" Grey sighed. "I saw a side of her I never saw before. She looked so peaceful and beautiful… and she was actually… singing. Her voice was beautiful."

"Ooh-la-la! Dost thou have a crush on the fair maiden?" Thetis chuckled at his own use of French and Old English words.

"You don't know how right you are." The bluish-grey-haired Reploid responded, causing his friend to go wide-eyed. "Truth be told, I've had feelings for her practically since I met her. But, since she probably thinks I'm naïve, she more than likely wouldn't take my feelings seriously." He lowered his head dejectedly.

"Hey, don't get so down on yourself!" Thetis tried to cheer him up, patting him on the back. "I'm sure Ashe doesn't think like that. You just need to get the nerve to tell her!"

Grey smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Thetis." Then, his communicator began beeping. "Grey here. Thetis is with me right now."

"Both of you come to the main building. We've detected something." The Commander told him.

"Roger." Grey ended the transmission. He and Thetis, who heard the conversation, headed towards the transerver building. Taylor, Atlas, and Ashe were already there when they entered. Ashe had her hair back up in a ponytail, and looked her regular self. Atlas was clinging to Taylor's arm with her head on his shoulder while he had his arm around her waist.

"They must've had a good time." Thetis whispered, pointing to them.

"Glad you made it, you two." The Commander boomed. "Now then, there's some good news. We've detected Biometal Model H at the Power Plant Area. A Pseudoroid also lurks there."

"Excellent. Now we can try to get Aeolus on our side." Model L commented.

"Let's hurry." Grey said. "Aeolus could take off any second." Everyone else nodded and headed for the pedestal. The group Megamerged before the teleport beacon warped them to their destination.

_**A Little Earlier**_

Aeolus and Siarnaq were standing near Model D in the throne room when Siarnaq suddenly jerked his head up.

"PSEUDOROID SIGNAL NO LONGER DETECTED." He droned. "OUTCOME: DESTRUCTION OF CHILLGUIN THE PENGUROID."

"So Chillguin has fallen as well…" Model D mused. "Search for Thetis."

"SEARCHING… SEARCHING… SEARCH FOUND. MEGA MAN MODEL L LOCATED. CURRENT LOCATION: COORDINATES 38023."

"The Hunter's Camp." Aeolus noted. "That can only mean one thing: he's on their side now."

'_First Atlas, now Thetis.'_ Model D said mentally. _'How did they manage to turn them against me?'_ It shrugged those thoughts off. _'No matter. The others won't be persuaded.'_ "Aeolus." The Wind Mega Man turned to face the possessed Thomas. "I want you to go to the Power Plant and provide assistance for Hisstorm. I feel that the other Mega Men will head there."

"Hmph. Fine." Aeolus walked off toward the teleporter. As he neared the area, he began thinking. _'Something about Model D's words doesn't ring true to me. Every word it speaks, I sense deception. And yet, I follow its orders like I have no doubt.'_ His thoughts then strayed to the various things that had happened. _'That human boy turned Atlas against us… Those other humans attempted to free the Aqua Preserve, even though their efforts were futile… All this makes me wonder: are all humans worthless? Have I been wrong this whole time?'_ He shook his head. _'I shouldn't dwell over that now. Perhaps the answer will come soon enough.'_ He pulled out Biometal Model H from his pocket and grabbed his sword, which was clipped on his waist. He readied himself before bringing both objects together, the Biometal touching the hilt. "Model H! MEGAMERGE!" A thunderbolt came down and struck him, causing a tornado to cover his body. When it vanished, he was in green Mega Man armor with two wing-like add-ons on his helmet, a pair of wings on his back, and two pink sabers. Docking the twin blades, he stepped onto the teleported and warped out to the Power Plant.

* * *

**The next Chapter transitions to Game Stage 4: The Power Plant. Stay tuned for it!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	11. The One True Fool

**Wasn't expecting another one so quick, were you, everyone? Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

The One True Fool

While the group was still at the camp, Aeolus had finished warping to the Power Plant. He ended up in a massive room full of wires and lightning rods. Off to one end of the room, in the shadows, was a robot with a jar-shaped body and a somewhat cobra-shaped head. It turned to look at the Wind Mega Man.

"Ah, Aeolusssssss." The Pseudoroid hissed. "What bringsssssss you here?"

"I was sent to provide assistance. You'll need it." Aeolus answered smugly with a smirk.

"Ssssssmart-mouth." The cloaked figure said. "Fine, go patrol the bottom floor."

"Whatever." Aeolus jumped out a nearby window and extended his wings, causing him to descend slowly.

"Ssssssso, Lord Model D believessssss I need help, doesssssss it?" The snake robot chuckled. "Sssssssorry Aeolussssss, but you're the only one who will need assssssssisssssstance…"

Soon after, the group reached the towering Power Plant. The facility was supposed to have been shut down a long time ago, but somehow, it became fit for use again. Next thing that was known, it was under Pseudoroid control.

"Watch your step, everyone." Thetis warned. "Things can get hectic here." As if to prove his point, a lightning bolt came down from a spire practically at random, almost jolting the Model O Mega Man.

"Yeesh! That's a round of shock therapy I don't need!" Taylor complained.

"Let's move before we all get barbequed." Grey said. The others agreed, and the group pressed on. Out of nowhere, a group of Model S Mega Men appeared. Something about them was odd, though: their silver armor had green streaks on them.

"Okay… who spilled paint on them?" Ashe asked sarcastically. Suddenly, one of them lobbed a grenade at the group, which exploded into an electric wave. A few others pulled out blaster guns and shot lightning blasts at them. Thinking quick, Thetis utilized his Ice Sticker, creating the spike ball and shattering it. The ice shards punctured the Model S Mega Men with dead-eye accuracy, putting most of them down. Those who lived took off scared.

"Cowards. The best and worst kind of enemy." Atlas commented. She turned to the defeated soldiers. "Those weren't regular Model S Mega Men." Taylor walked over to one of the downed soldiers who had De-Megamerged and picked up the Model S copy, pulling out the copy he still had in the process. Holding them side-by-side, he saw that the one from the odd soldier had green streaks as well, while the original didn't.

"What kind of Model S copy is this?" He asked rhetorically. He turned back to the group. "I'll hold on to this. It could be important." The Model O Mega Man put both Biometals away, and the group pressed on. More Electric Mavericks attempted to impede them, but those efforts were doomed to failure. Soon, they were near the building entrance, but before they could enter, the sounds of a battle rang out. Looking around to find the source, they saw none other than Aeolus dodging waves of the same electric blasts. The attacks were coming from a group of cloaked figures that were chasing him. Aeolus tried launching sonic slashes at them, but his attacks just kept bouncing off.

"What are those things made out of?" He asked out of slight fear.

"He looks like he could use some help!" Grey said. "Come on!" Not bothering to question him, the other four Mega Men followed him. The Wind Mega Man noticed the group coming toward him.

'_Oh, perfect!'_ He thought sarcastically, thinking they were after him. He was confused, though, when they rushed right past him. _'What the?'_

"Take 'em down!" Grey yelled. He and Ashe unloaded waves of bullets from their guns while Atlas fired her flame bullets. To Aeolus's shock, the attacks struck the enemies and destroyed them. Taylor and Thetis preferred a close-up approach, slashing through them with their saber and halberd.

'_I-impossible…'_ Aeolus thought. How could they, those he considered fools, succeed where he failed? Soon, the cloaked figures ceased fire, since they had been neutralized.

"Way to go, everyone!" Ashe chirped. Grey and Thetis high-fived while Taylor and Atlas shared a kiss. After that, they noticed Aeolus approaching them.

"You all right?" Taylor asked him.

"Why did you bother to save me?" The white-haired male responded rudely with his own question.

"You are not our enemy, Aeolus." Grey told him. "Model D and its Pseudoroids are the true evils here."

"And don't go calling us fools, pal!" Ashe chimed in. "Compared to us, you're the fool!"

"What was that?" Aeolus yelled angrily.

"Easy, Ashe!" Grey said. "She does have a point, though, Aeolus. You shouldn't have joined up with Model D in the first place." The Wind Mega Man raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"You can't trust Model D's words." Thetis explained. "It doesn't mean a word it says. It promised me that it would make the seas clean, but it turns around and sends Chillguin there to wreck the place!" His voice turned harsh, remembering what the Penguroid had done. "It'll make a perfect world, all right: for itself. He'll kill you once he feels you've done your job."

Atlas happened to glance back at the fallen soldiers, and caught a glimpse of gold. Taylor noticed as well, and both of them walked over to examine the corpses. Pulling the cloaks aside, they weren't surprised to see the same green-streaked Model S copies next to the bodies. There was also what appeared to be a gold version of a Model S, with the same green streaks. Taylor picked it up and examined it.

"This is a Model E copy!" He exclaimed. Turning back to the group, he yelled, "Yo, Aeolus! You've just been attacked by Model S Mega Men and a Model E Mega Man!"

"What?" Aeolus and the others rushed over to confirm what was said, and the Wind Mega Man indeed identified the Biometal copies. "I'm supposed to be on their side! What did they attack me... huh? What are these?" He noticed a small gem in the center of each of the copies. Grey removed one and studied it carefully.

"This is a Repulse Field Generator." He explained. "It projects an energy shield that deflects any attacks it senses. How come it worked against Aeolus but not against us?"

Everyone pondered it for a few seconds, but then Ashe noticed a small device: a Hologram Message Projector. A name on the side said "Aeolus." She handed the device to the green-armored Mega Man, who activated it. A shrouded hologram of the cobra-headed Pseudoroid appeared and began speaking.

"_Greetingssssss, Aeolussssss. Did you enjoy my little ssssssurprisssssse? Sssssssssheheheheheh! I copied a piecsssssse of Model H'sssssss data and usssssssed it in the production of my Model Sssssssss and E Mega Men, giving them Electric propertiesssssss. To add insssssssult to injury, I ussssssed that sssssssame data for a batch of Repulsssssse Field Generatorsssssss which would activate when they detect a Model H attack. I gave them to the troopsssssss you fought with the ssssssssole intent of dessssssstroying you. You ssssssshould be lucky you are alive. Don't get mad at me: I was only following Lord Model D'sssssss ordersssssss. Ssssssssshahahahah!"_

The hologram vanished. "My point has been proven." Thetis said. Aeolus's hand trembled for a moment, and he gritted his teeth.

"You made a false promise to give me my perfect world… and I believed you completely!" He said to himself, referring to Model D. Letting out a sigh, he continued. "They were right. I am the one true fool here." He closed his eyes, and a familiar red light shined from behind his eyelids, which changed to a light blue. The light faded and he opened his eyes, which were now a sky blue color. He turned to the other Mega Men. "Forgive me for not believing you before. I realize who I should believe, and I'm going with you. Model D's army shall be destroyed…" He held up the hologram device. "…and we'll start with Hisstorm!" He crushed the object in his hand. "Let's go!"

"Lead the way, Aeolus!" Grey chirped, giving a thumbs-up. The Wind Mega Man returned the gesture and rushed into the old building, the rest of the Mega Men following close behind.

Unknown to them, the snake Pseudoroid had seen what was going on. "Hissssss… my plan worked. That'sssssss right, Aeolusssssss, come and facssssse me… come and facsssssse your doom!"

* * *

**Three Mega Man down, only one very stubborn Mega Man to go. Next chapter is a battle, so stay tuned!**

**Side Note: To any registered fans, I would appreciate it if you took part in my poll. Thanks in advance!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	12. Ssssssssshocking!

**Yes, that's three in a row! I'm on a roll! Enjoy the next battle!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Ssssssssshocking!

Led by the now-freed Aeolus, the Mega Men made their way through the Power Plant. Out of nowhere, Thetis began to wonder something.

"Hey, Aeolus, you mind filling us in on what we're up against here?" He asked.

"Good idea." The Wind Mega Man responded. "Hisstorm looks like a snake, but he isn't the sneaky type. He prefers to go all-out with his Thunder attacks. Words of advice: do not let him bite you."

"We'll keep that in mind." Grey said. "Let's keep moving." Taylor got a bit farther ahead of the others, and when he rounded a corner, a "BZZT" sound was heard, and he was flung backwards, the heels of his boots acting as makeshift brakes.

"Taylor, what happened?" Atlas asked, worried.

"Ugh… electric wall." He answered. "I gotta stop jumping the gun with this stuff."

"Whoops. I forgot to mention those." Aeolus said sheepishly. The group turned the corner, and sure enough, a wall of lightning was blocking the path. "This is the way we have to go, but we have to disable this wall first. Unfortunately, if you'll look ahead, you'll see that the generator is on the other side." Everyone looked and saw a small machine sending pulses through a cable that led to the wall.

"I'm guessing we won't be able to just shoot through the lightning, will we?" Ashe asked.

Aeolus shook his head. "These walls only allow Thunder attacks through. Even so, the generators have very strong armor. Not even my attacks can destroy them."

"You do not need to destroy them." A noble-sounding voice spoke.

Aeolus smirked. "Good to finally hear from you, Model H."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now then, I have a plan." The green Biometal told him. "You must activate OIS. To activate it, shout out the words 'Model H Overdrive.'"

"Check." Aeolus readied himself and crossed his blades. "Model H, OVERDRIVE!" A pink lightning bolt struck him, covering his body with a pink electric aura.

"Excellent." Model H commented. "Now then, to deactivate that barrier, you will have to use your new technique, Plasma Sphere. Charge to Level 1, then release to fire an electric orb. It is slow, but it homes in on a target and paralyzes it on contact. The power surge should be too much for the generator."

"Interesting. I'll give it a shot." The green-armored Mega Man mused. He built up his power until it hit the first level. "Plasma Sphere!" Slashing one of his sabers, a sphere of lightning appeared and began moving toward the generator. It took a couple seconds due to the slow speed, but when it reached the target, a massive surge overloaded the machine, causing it to explode. With no power transmitted to the wall, the lightning streams faded. The group pressed on unimpeded, Aeolus guiding them down the right paths. More enemies and lightning walls were in their way, but with the power of the Mega Men and the new Plasma Sphere, nothing managed to stop them. Soon, they came to the door to Hisstorm's chamber.

"He's behind here." Aeolus told them.

"Okay then, let's 'charm' this snake." Grey said. The rest of them nodded and opened the door. The scenery was new to most of them, but it was familiar to Aeolus: loose wires dangling all around the room, many lightning rods with glass balls on top sparking with electricity, electric pulses traveling through cables.

"Well, lookssssss like I have ratsssssss." A voice rang out. From up above, a spinning metal object jetted down and slammed into the ground, bouncing back up and hovering on small jets. When the object stopped spinning, it looked like a green metallic jar with a small blue crystal ball and four holes: one on top, two on the sides, and one on the bottom. Then, a long yellow tail came out from the bottom hole, becoming a four-pronged claw which anchored itself onto the ground. Two yellow arms came out from the side holes, five fingers on each hand, a hole replacing the fingertips. Finally, a yellow snake head with a long neck slunk out from the top, the face pointed upward. The head slowly lowered to face them, its green snake eyes glaring at them.

"Aeolussssss, I never would guessssssed you would sssssside with them." Hisstorm mused. "Jusssssst becausssssse I attack you mysssssself, you dare betray Lord Model D? It promissssssed you all you have ever wanted, and thissssss issssss how you repay it?"

"Do you still think I'm some kind of fool?" Aeolus asked rhetorically. "You're the fool if you think I'll still work alongside that traitorous Biometal! It didn't mean a thing it told me!"

"Your faith hassssss diminisssssshed… you are now usssssselessssss to Lord Model D." Hisstorm claimed. "Those who are usssssselesssss to the Lord have only one future: DEATH!" He reared his head back and unfolded a cobra hood, bearing two pairs of sharp fangs and letting out a loud hiss.

* * *

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**BATTLE SEQUENCE**

**ENEMY: HISSTORM THE COBRAROID**

* * *

"Here I come!" The Cobraroid yelled. He pulled his body parts back within the jar and began spinning around quickly again. Then, he dashed down and bounced off the ground, shooting upward before ricocheting off the ceiling at an angle, sending him towards the group. The group managed to dodge, but Hisstorm continued to bounce off the surfaces of the room, sailing towards the Mega Men at times. However, when he went after Taylor, he suddenly stuck his head out of the jar and lurched towards the Mega Man. Luckily, Taylor had activated his Omega Aura, and managed to pull off Rakuhouha before the snake sunk his fangs into him. Hisstorm reeled from the shots.

"Yo, back off! I'm not on the menu here!" Taylor complained. The Cobraroid said nothing as he retreated into his jar again and took off. This time, he went for Grey, but when he got near, his tail popped out and pulled Grey's leg out from under him, bringing him to the ground. The snake fully exited the jar.

"Thissssss won't hurt for very long." Hisstorm chuckled. An electric coating covered his fangs as he lurched towards the downed Model A Mega Man. He felt his teeth sink into something, but it didn't feel like armor or flesh; matter of fact, he had bitten something very cold. Looking to what he had chomped, he found nothing more than ice. Thetis had used Ice Barrier to save Grey. As he pulled his fangs free, the electric coating drained into the shield. The Ice Barrier cracked greatly until it shattered instantly. "What do you think of my Electro-Venom? You are lucky you usssssed that barrier, or your friend would have been poissssssoned." He returned to jar-mode and rocketed several yards away before returning to normal. "Time for ssssssomething new." He launched the glass orb from the jar, which landed near Ashe and Atlas.

"Move, now!" Aeolus called to them. They took his word, but Atlas was a little slow on the draw, as the orb unleashed an electric field around it, which caught Atlas in its range. Unfortunately for her, since she was the Flame Mega Man, the Thunder-based field hit her for more damage than expected.

"It'll take more than that to keep me down!" She yelled defiantly. Taylor just grinned. To think he was worried! Even though she was warm-hearted, Atlas was still one tough cookie.

"I'll deal with you later." The Cobraroid told her. He turned his gaze to Ashe. "I'll have ssssssome fun with you now." He pointed both of his arms toward the sky. Lightning bolts fired from the holes in his fingers, creating a massive ball of electricity above the female Model A Mega Man. Five markers appeared, one over her and the others near her. Using common sense, she moved away from the markers. Good move on her part, as lightning came down from the massive orb, striking the spots. Another set of markers appeared right after, followed by another round of lightning. This time, Ashe was struck, and she fell to the ground. Grey quickly rushed over and knelt down.

"Ashe, are you all right?" He asked frantically.

"Y-yeah…" She moaned.

"You won't be in jusssssst a ssssssecond." They heard Hisstorm say. They looked to find him right next to them. His fangs had that same electric coating. "Don't be afraid: they ssssssay ssssssnake venom can be helpful!"

"Stop right there." A voice called out. The snake turned to see Aeolus glaring at him. "I've got a bone to pick with you. Leave them alone and fight me."

"Gladly." Hisstorm launched the orb in his jar toward the Wind Mega Man, but as the orb got near, Aeolus stuck one of his sabers forward, piercing the orb and shattering it. The Cobraroid was shocked.

"My turn." Aeolus said. "Model H, OVERDRIVE!" The pink lightning aura covered his body.

"Good trick. Here'ssssss mine!" The reptile retreated into his jar and shot forward. Aeolus let out a small "hmph" and sent a Plasma Sphere in his path. The jar barreled through the attack and continued on, just barely missing the dodging Wind Mega Man. "You call that an attack?" Hisstorm laughed. As he exited his jar, he turned only to be struck by a pair of Plasma Cyclones, sending him backwards. After recovering from the move, he saw a smirking Aeolus approaching him.

"I'm afraid this match issssss over." The sky-blue-eyed male declared, mocking Hisstorm's speech.

"Hissssss! No one mocksssss me and getssssss away with it!" The snake yelled. It lurched forward to sink his fangs into the Mega Man, but all of a sudden, he stopped, frozen in his movements. "I… can't move! What issssss thissssss?"

"My new technique. That orb you went through sent a surge of plasma into your systems." Aeolus explained. "Since you have Thunder properties, it took a while for it to fully spread, but now it has taken effect. You are unable to move any part of your body." The Cobraroid let out another hiss as Aeolus drew his blades.

"It doessssssn't matter." Hisstorm told him. "You might defeat me, but you will never ssssssave the world. I sssssswear it!" Before he could say anything else, five pink saber slashes flashed, piercing the jar and slicing his arms, tail, and head free. All the parts began crackling with electricity, and then they exploded one at a time, the head last. Before the head exploded, Hisstorm's voice rang out. "Long live Model D!"

Aeolus spun his blades around before sheathing them. "Mission complete!"

"Awesome job, Aeolus!" Taylor called to him. The Wind Mega Man gave a thumbs-up in response. Then, a DNA Core appeared from the wreckage of the defeated Pseudoroid. It flew over to Grey, who absorbed it.

"Nice. Now we have Hisstorm's data." He mused. "Let's head out."

"Right." The group said unanimously. They headed through a different door that was nearby, but the next room appeared to lead nowhere.

"Aeolus, are you sure you know where you're going?" Ashe asked, slightly irritated.

"This is not a room. This is an elevator shaft." Aeolus told her. He walked over to a nearby mechanism and tried to activate it, but nothing happened. "Blast. Looks like Hisstorm failed to keep this lift in working order. The elevator is out of power."

"Maybe the field from Hisstorm's orb could re-energize it!" Model A suggested. "Grey, transform and try it!"

"I hope you know what you're talking about, Model A." Grey said with uncertainty. "A-Trans!" With a flash, he became the Cobraroid. "The orb, right?" He asked. The transformed Grey fired the glass sphere from the jar towards the lift mechanism. When the orb made contact, electricity surged into the machine. Soon, a loud humming noise was heard, and the lights in the shaft flickered to life.

"Excellent. The elevator is active now." Aeolus stated. Grey retrieved the orb and turned back to normal. The Wind Mega Man then pressed a few buttons on a control pad, causing the lift to shake for a second.

"Elevator going up." A computer voice spoke. The platform moved up the shaft at a medium pace. Soon, it came to a stop on Floor 6, and a door on the opposite side opened, showing a teleporter. It wasn't big enough to carry the whole group, so Grey, Ashe, and Thetis stepped on first. After they warped out, Taylor, Atlas, and Aeolus got on the platform. Soon they too were on their way back to the camp.

* * *

**Another Pseudoroid down, another Mega Man saved. Rest assured, fans: I've got a plan for Siarnaq. ;) Leave reviews with your thoughts, and check my poll while you're at it!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	13. Siarnaq's Hidden Motive

**Now we'll learn a bit about Siarnaq. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Siarnaq's Hidden Motive

After the defeat of Hisstorm, the Mega Men were on their way back to the Camp. The teleporter glowed, and Grey, Ashe, and Thetis appeared and stepped off.

"Where are the others?" The Commander asked.

"The teleporter wasn't big enough for all of us, so we came three at a time." Grey explained. "They're on their way." As if on cue, the teleporter glowed again, revealing Taylor, Atlas, and their new ally, Aeolus. When they stepped off, Aeolus, being respectable, walked up to the Commander and knelt down.

"Forgive me for all that has happened, sir." He apologized. "I was acting like the fools I claimed to hate. I humbly ask for no animosity."

"Stand up, Aeolus." The Commander's voice boomed. Not wanting to disrespect him, he did as he was told. "If they trust you," he gestured to the others, "then so do I. You are forgiven, and no hatred will be held."

"Thank you, sir." The Wind Mega Man bowed in thanks. "I will not be a burden."

"Good. Now then, if you would step back on the teleporter for just a moment." Aeolus nodded, walked back to the platform, and stepped on. The Commander activated the Hunter's Scan, causing the green scanning light to cover the Wind Mega Man's body. Within a few seconds, it faded and his Hunter's License appeared. Knowing he was forgiven, Aeolus took the License without hesitation and rejoined the group.

"Okay, Aeolus, apparently you know what Model D's weakness is." Grey told him. "Thetis said he overheard you."

"I do know what will defeat Model D." Aeolus explained. "Some time ago, before I acquired Model H, I came across this old book. It told the story of Biometal Model D. The entity that defeated it was a Biometal created from the data of a Reploid that harnessed the power of pure light. It was codenamed… Biometal Model R."

"Biometal Model R, huh?" Ashe chipped in. "Did the book say how we could find it?"

"Well, after Model R miraculously defeated Model D, it supposedly went into a deep slumber in a place called the Temple of Light."

"I've heard of that place." Taylor said. "An old man told me about it during my journeys. He said there was an ancient treasure hidden within, but no one knew how to get it."

"That treasure is no doubt Model R." Aeolus replied. "Unfortunately, the book did not mention anything about awakening the Biometal of Light. So, I have no idea how we should awaken it."

"At least we know than we did before." The Commander mused. "If there is no more information, we should focus on our next objective."

"Which would happen to be the hardest of them all." Atlas commented. "Trying to convince Siarnaq to join us."

"What's up with that guy, anyway?" Thetis asked. "He's so anti-social that he has to talk like a Mechaniloid to stay emotionless!"

"You don't know the pain he's gone through." Grey told him. "You see, back when Ashe and I were fighting Doctor Albert, we came across a data file on Siarnaq. According to it, he was betrayed by two of his greatest friends and left for dead. The shock and sorrow of such an act caused him to shut off his heart from the rest of the world."

"And another thing: we don't have anything to prove him wrong about." Ashe added. "Siarnaq never once stated why he fought in the Game of Destiny, so we don't know why he's even working for Model D."

"I do." Atlas spoke up. Everyone's attention was hers at that point. "While I was with Model D, I overheard him talking about Siarnaq. Apparently, he had done a sweep of his mind to learn more about him. I heard him say the reason why Siarnaq fought: he wanted to become King so he could wipe out all who lived and be alone for eternity. He believed that if there was no one else on the planet, he would never have to suffer betrayal again."

"Harsh." Taylor said. "I feel sorry for the guy, I truly do. Nobody should have to go through that."

"I'd like to find those traitors and give them a piece of my mind!" Model F roared.

"Despite how barbaric you sound, I have to second that thought." Model L sighed.

"He doesn't trust anyone, which makes things even harder." Thetis complained. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to think of something, or we'll never get Siarnaq away from Model D." Aeolus said.

"Maybe we could-"Model A started to say, but out of nowhere, it let out a loud yell. The other Biometals let out the same cry.

"Model A! What happened?" Grey exclaimed.

"I… I don't know! This huge pain just shot through me!" The white, red, and blue Biometal whined. It looked to the other artifacts. "Did you all feel that too?"

"Yes I did." "What do you think?" "I sure did." "Definitely." Models H, F, L, and O said respectively.

"What could have caused that?" Model H asked.

"Wait… I felt something familiar in that pain." Model L declared. "It seemed like… a faint Biometal signal."

"A Biometal? Was it a Model S or E?" Taylor asked.

"No… let me concentrate." The female Biometal told him. "Hmmm… there… I'm sensing it again. It's in the Cave of Shadows… *gasp* It's Model P!"

"Model P? That must mean Siarnaq is there!" Ashe exclaimed.

"But… the signal is faint. Ugh!" The pain went through Model L again. "Model P… it's injured!"

"That could mean Siarnaq's in trouble!" Aeolus yelled.

"We have to find him! Let's hurry to the Cave of Shadows!" Grey told them all.

"Set the teleport coordinates!" The Commander bellowed.

"Right away, sir!" The operator cried. Typing rapidly on the keyboard, she said, "Coordinates set! Destination: Cave of Shadows!"

"Good luck, everyone!" The Commander told them.

"Right!" Everyone yelled. The teleporter was larger than the one in the Power Plant, so it could accommodate all 6 of them. With the use of Model A's data, the teleporter beacon had been outfitted with an Auto-Megamerge system that was created while the group was at the Power Plant. The system would automatically make the Biomatches Megamerge while they were being transported to their destination. The reverse was true as well: they would automatically be De-Megamerged when they returned. The green light covered the Mega Men, warping them to their destination.

_**A Little Earlier**_

Within its castle, Model D was deep in thought. It had already been briefed on Hisstorm's destruction and Aeolus's betrayal, and now it was starting to worry.

'_They've already defeated three of my Pseudoroids, and they've rescued almost all of the Mega Men!'_ It mused mentally. _'I have no choice now: I must eliminate the final Mega Man. He may not trust anyone, but I cannot take any chances. If they've managed to persuade Aeolus, they may very well be able to convince Siarnaq.'_ "Shadow Mega Man!" It bellowed.

Siarnaq stepped into the room. "STATE MISSION OBJECTIVE."

"Go to the Cave of Shadows and assist Shadraco." Model D ordered.

"MISSION ACCEPTED." The Shadow Mega Man droned. He unclipped Biometal Model P from his waist, and took a battle stance. "MODEL P. MEGAMERGE…" His body dissolved into swirling shadows, but his red eyes became two small beacons. His body reformed, decked out in purple Mega Man armor, arm bands equipped with energy kunai launchers, and his scarf. His helmet was shaped similar to a mask, but his face appeared completely shaded, save for his two beady red eyes. "HEADING TO INTENDED DESTINATION." He headed into another room to find a teleporter.

Meanwhile, Model D used Thomas's body to activate a communicator. "What do you need, my lord?" A gruff voice sounded from the other end.

"Listen, Shadraco. Siarnaq is on his way." The dark Biometal informed him. "If you see him, attack him. Do not hesitate to kill him."

"As you wish, sir." Shadraco said. The transmission ended. Model D, however, was not satisfied.

"I doubt Shadraco will be able to kill him alone." It said to itself. "I need some more help."

"Sounds like you need a guy dead!" A voice rang out. Model D looked around rapidly.

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" It commanded.

"Easy, dude! That was our plan!" A different voice called out. From the ceiling, two figures swooped down from above and landed in front of the possessed Thomas. They were two male Reploids, the same age as Siarnaq with red eyes that were normal size. They wore ninja outfits like the Shadow Mega Man, only without scarves. One had forest green hair with about six bangs in the front and three on the sides of his head, and his outfit was a lime green color. The other had light grey hair fashioned like two horns that pointed up an angle, and his outfit was a slightly darker grey.

"Who are you two?" Model D asked.

"We'd like to stay anonymous, if you don't mind." The green-haired Reploid requested. Thomas's body nodded. "We're bounty hunters extraordinaire! You sounded doubtful about killing a dude, so we decided to drop in and offer our services!"

"Interesting proposal." The dark Biometal mused. "This person must be defeated, so you're hired. To sweeten the deal, if you kill this person, I'll give you a blank check."

"No joke?" The grey-haired Reploid inquired, both their eyes gleaming.

"Not at all. I will pay you any amount you want. Do we have a deal?"

"Does a cat meow?" The greenette asked sarcastically. He walked up and shook "Thomas's" hand. "Sign us up!"

"Excellent!" Model D declared. "Now then, here is your target." It pulled out a small hologram projector. The greyette walked up, took it, and activated it, showing an image of Siarnaq. The Reploid's eyes widened, and then started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Oh, man, it's THIS guy?" He nudged his partner. "Dude, look, it's that nimrod we knew!"

The greenette saw the image and laughed as well. "Well, this just sweetens the deal even more! There's no dumping this deal now!"

"Oh, so you know him?" Model D asked. "Well, I must warn you, he's not as weak as you might think. You'll probably need some of my Model E copies."

"Uh, not to sound too demanding, but we kinda don't like the way those armors worked." The grey-haired Reploid said. "You mind if we request something more… fitting for us?"

"I don't mind at all." The dark Biometal told them. "Tell me what you want, and I'll have my factory produce them."

"Glad to hear that." The green-haired Reploid responded. "Here's what we'd like…"

* * *

**The game transitions to Game Stage 5: The Cave of Shadows. Now we know why Siarnaq fights. However, what can the Mega Men do to save him? And how do these two new characters know him? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	14. Assassin Of The Fog

**13's lucky for me, as you'll soon see. Hey, that rhymed! Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Assassin Of The Fog

Before the team had warped out of the camp, Siarnaq had already reached the Cave of Shadows. Clouds of thick grey fog blanketed most of the area, preventing him from seeing what lied ahead.

"ACTIVATING RADAR SCOPE." He stated. He attempted to use Model P's special function, but nothing happened. "RADAR SCOPE NOT FUNCTIONING. VISION STILL LOW. DIFFICULTY OF MISSION HAS SIGNIFICANTLY INCREASED."

"Oh, your mission is difficult, all right. In fact…" An unknown voice spoke from nowhere. Siarnaq looked around to find the source, but the fog prevented him from locating it. Suddenly, a large silhouette appeared in the mist behind. "You've just failed." The Shadow Mega Man only had time to look behind him before everything went black.

Not long after this, the other Mega Men, Megamerged due to the Auto-Megamerge system, entered the Cave. They immediately were confronted by clouds of the same dark fog.

"So this is why they call this place the Cave of Shadows." Ashe mused.

"We shouldn't walk through that mist." Aeolus warned. "It's too thick, even for me to get through. We'll never be able to see, and getting separated could be fatal." Just then, something shot out from one of the clouds directly towards Thetis. He quickly sidestepped, but he reached back and caught the object in the air. It was a bladed energy boomerang.

"What's with this?" He pondered. "It looks like it's made of the same energy as Siarnaq's kunais." More boomerangs flew out from the fog, snapping him out of his thoughts. He, Taylor, and Aeolus knocked the weapons away with their own blades. Grey, Ashe, and Atlas returned fire at their assaulters. Soon, the energy barrage ceased. A small explosion occurred within the cloud, sending a soldier flying out from the mist. It was clear that he was a Model S Mega Man, but his armor was marked with purple streaks. He struggled a bit, and then collapsed, dead. His death caused him to De-Megamerge, revealing a purple-streaked Model S copy. Taylor walked over and picked it up, examining it.

"Looks like Model H wasn't the only Biometal to be copied." He said. Turning around, he showed them the copy. "Judging by these streaks and those energy boomerangs, these Model S copies must've been created from Model P's data."

"I'd be willing to bet they've also copied the data of Models F and L, too." Grey commented.

"We'll have to tread lightly from here on. Stay on your toes at all times." The Model O Mega Man told them. The group nodded.

"Taylor, look." Atlas said, pointing back at the clouds. He looked back and noticed a path uncovered by fog. "We should be able to move safely through there."

"Good plan. Let's go." The team made their way through the uncovered path. Throughout the way, they encountered more purple-streaked Model S Mega Men (whom Ashe called Model PS Mega Men, since they used Model P's data), but they were no large threat. They kept their eyes peeled for clear areas to travel through. Oddly, throughout the cave, there was no sign of Siarnaq. Soon, they came to a familiar metal door.

"Something doesn't seem right." Grey said. "If Siarnaq was here, we would've seen him by now."

"Model P's signal has been strengthening as we traveled, but it is still weak." Model L reported. "It, and most likely Siarnaq, must be past this door."

"Sounds reasonable. Let's do this." Thetis stated. The group agreed and decided to enter. The next room was very dark, lit by only two large torches.

"Greetings, travelers." A voice called out. From the shadows nearby, a large Pseudoroid walked out slowly, step-by-step. It was shaped like a dragon, with a black chest area, a dark purple scaled back, and two arms with four-clawed hands. Its tail was long, having four small spikes running down it. Two grey wings were on its back, which were big, but too small to lift the huge robot. Lastly, its head had two black horns and red eyes.

"Shadraco! We should've known you'd be here." Aeolus spoke.

"It should've been obvious." Shadraco said. "I know why you are here. You seek the Shadow Mega Man, Siarnaq, do you not?"

"Clever, you're right." Grey mused. "Where is he?"

"I took him down a while ago. He's further in the cave, out like a light." The dragon told him, grinning. "Then again, what good will knowing that do you, since you're about to perish yourselves?" He raised his foot and slammed it down on the ground.

* * *

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**BATTLE SEQUENCE**

**ENEMY: SHADRACO THE DRAGONROID**

* * *

"I need to get more comfortable." Shadraco stated. He reared his wings back and flapped them hard, creating a gust of wind that blew out the torches. With the light gone, darkness descended upon the room. "I prefer to battle under the cover of darkness. It makes it easier for me to catch my prey."

"Not hard to tell why. I can barely see a thing!" Ashe complained.

"Stay frosty, everyone!" Grey yelled. Everyone scattered around the room. Under the cover of darkness, the Mega Men had to adjust their eyes to the inky blackness. Shadraco might have been big, but his loud footsteps could not be heard. Obviously he was experienced with darkness combat. A rock rattled along the floor, triggering a reaction from Atlas, who fired a bullet in the sound's direction. The bullet lit up part of the room as it traveled.

'_Hmm, that could help.'_ She thought. _'Okay, where are you?'_ As if to answer her, she heard a sound that sounded like fire. With her now-adjusted eyes, she looked for the source, causing her eyes to widen. "Aeolus, behind you!"

The Wind Mega Man heard the warning and quickly took to the air. Beneath him, a wave of purple fire raged past. The attack lasted a few seconds, so Aeolus activated his wings to hover above it. Such a move could only come from the Dragonroid. When he finally landed, he looked back and saw the beady red eyes of the Pseudoroid glowing in the darkness. The glow faded, leaving the enemy out of sight.

'_Jeez, this is getting us nowhere!'_ Taylor thought. '_We can't fight if we can't see!'_ As he backed up to brace himself, he bumped into something. It was one of the two torches. He snapped his fingers in realization, activated his Omega Aura, and unleashed his Ryuuenjin slash in the space over the torch. A flame was lit in the torch, brightening up the room. Shadraco's position was given away from the light, and he growled in frustration. "Looks like we've found your Achilles' heel!"

"Just because it isn't dark doesn't mean I can't fight." The dragon growled. He opened his maw and unleashed more dark fire while moving his head, sending the flames in a spread pattern.

"Guys, group together!" Grey yelled. All the Mega Men huddled up, the flames heading right for them. Grey and Ashe moved to the front of the group.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Thetis asked.

"Just trust us, will ya?" Ashe retorted. The two Model A Mega Men glowed a familiar glow.

"A-Trans!" They both shouted. A flash of light covered them, which faded to reveal them both in Bombat's form. They backed up just in front of the others and shielded them by crossing their wings. The purple flames were harmlessly deflected by the thick metal, leaving them and their allies unharmed.

"Not bad." Shadraco mused as Grey and Ashe returned to their normal forms. "But not good enough, either." He raised his own wings and flapped them again, blowing out the torch again.

"Those wings are too much of a problem." Aeolus commented. "We'll need to get rid of them."

"I've got an idea. Huddle up." Atlas said. Everyone got in close as the Flame Mega Man whispered something to them. When she finished, the group scattered again. Atlas fired a bullet that the torch that Taylor had lit earlier, burning it bright. Meanwhile, Taylor used Ryuuenjin again, lighting the second torch.

"What a waste of time." The dragon chuckled. "With one flap, I can darken the room again." He raised his wings.

"That'ssssss what we were hoping for." A hissing voice called out. Suddenly, Shadraco yelped in pain as he felt something pierce through his left wing. A shocking feeling coursed through his body as well. He struggled to turn his neck to look at what happened and saw the head of Grey, transformed into Hisstorm, with his fangs sunk into the wing. The "snake" retrieved his teeth as the electric venom surged, rendering the left wing useless.

"Good thing I still have one mo-AGH!" The Dragonroid yelled as he felt a cold stinging in his other wing. Turning his head, he saw what looked like Chillguin, but it was really Ashe, unleashing her icy breath on the right wing. The appendage was fully frozen, also unusable. The transformed Mega Men backed off and returned to normal.

"Our plan worked perfectly!" Grey exclaimed.

"With those wings wasted, you can't darken the room anymore! And with the venom and cold shock, you're a sitting duck to us!" Ashe taunted.

"RRRRROOOOAAARRRR!" Shadraco bellowed. "I'm… not helpless yet!" A black aura suddenly covered him, detached from his body, and reformed into a silhouetted clone of himself, complete with its own pair of red eyes. "This is my Shadoppelganger technique. If I can't fight, my clone will! Destroy them!" The clone let out a low growl, and then opened its shadowy maw, unleashing its own dark fire stream. Needless to say, this caught everyone off guard, as they had to scramble to dodge.

"Man, you are getting on my nerves!" Thetis complained, charging his energy. "Dragon!" He swung his halberd, sending his Freezing Dragon toward the duplicate.

"Count me in on this one!" Aeolus chimed in. He charged his energy and sent two Plasma Cyclones to aid Thetis's attack. However, the attacks just disintegrated upon contract, no visible injury on the clone.

"What the?" Both Mega Men yelled.

"Oh, yes, did I *urk* forget to mention that my Shadoppelganger is immune to attacks?" Shadraco asked rhetorically.

"Why do I get the feeling he's not telling the whole story?" Taylor wondered. To test his theory, he pulled out his O-Buster and fired off a shot. Atlas decided to join in, firing off a bullet from her cannons. The fire bullet vanished when it struck, but the O-Bullet passed right through the shadow, nailing Shadraco right in the chest.

"Gah! It… it can't be!"

"Looks like Model D didn't make him perfectly! The copy can't block non-Elemental attacks!" Atlas chirped. "Grey, Ashe, time for a blitzkrieg!"

"What do you say, Grey?" Ashe asked, her helmet mark glowing.

"I'm in." The Reploid replied, his own mark glowing. "Take cover, everyone!" The other four Mega Men hit the floor as the Model A duo readied their twin pistols.

"Oh, no!" The Dragonroid cowered in fear.

"Oh, yeah!" Both Mega Men retorted. "GIGA CRUSH!" They unloaded their signature bullet storm everywhere, striking various areas but missing their allies. Shadraco, on the other hand, due to his large frame and the copy's inability to block the attacks, took shot after shot, having his body marred with various holes. When the attack ended, the two Model A warriors pointed their blasters at him and fired one last shot, piercing the dragon right through the head. He couldn't even say one word because of the pain, and slumped forward, his head landing on the ground with a thud. The clone instantly vanished, and light erupted from his body, followed by a massive explosion, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light faded, Shadraco was gone, a DNA Core in its place. It flew over to Ashe, who absorbed it into her body.

"Four down." She said. Both of them turned to the others, who had gotten to their feet.

"Let's hurry. We have to find Siarnaq." Grey told them. They nodded, and everyone pressed on, taking the door on the other side of the room. However, on the other end, the path was fully covered by the dark mist.

"Oh, perfect." Taylor groaned.

"Hang on." Ashe spoke. "Shadraco used his wings to blow out those torches. Maybe he could get rid of that fog!"

"Good idea, Ashe!" Model A chirped. "Let's try it!"

"A-Trans!" A light covered the female Mega Man, transforming her into the purple dragon. "Here goes!" Rearing her wings back, she unleashed a large flap. The gust of wind blew the fog to the sides like it was nothing. "Sweet!" Ashe zapped back to normal, and the group rushed down the now-clear path. A ways down, Model L stopped them.

"Wait! I sense him. Siarnaq is very near now."

"Urrrghh…" An echoed voice groaned. "Help us…"

"Only one Biometal's got that voice!" Model F said. "Yo, Model P! You OK?" From a nearby cloud, a small purple object floated out slowly. It was Biometal Model P.

"Mega Men… I'm glad you are here." Model P breathed weakly. "Please… help Siarnaq. He is in the fog."

"Right." Grey agreed to the request. He became Shadraco and blew the mist away, revealing someone on the ground. Grey re-transformed and the group rushed to the person. An injured Siarnaq lay on the ground, badly beaten, his scarf no longer covering his face.

"So that's what he really looks like." Thetis commented.

"Please, help him." The Shadow Biometal pleaded.

"That was our plan from the start. Don't worry." Model H assured it. "Is there a teleporter nearby?"

"Yes. I can guide you to it." Aeolus and Taylor grabbed Siarnaq's head and legs (respectively) and lifted him up. "Follow me." Model P flew off, followed by the group. Soon, they came to a teleporter, just as Model P had stated. It could accommodate them all, thankfully, so everyone stepped on. Grey pressed a few keys on a keyboard, activating the teleport beacon and warping everyone, including the injured Shadow Mega Man.

Unknown to them, there were two figures watching them from a distance.

"Crud. We just missed him." One of the voices said.

"Don't worry about it." The other spoke. "We'll get him." Both of them chuckled darkly before walking back into the shadows.

* * *

**Keep your eyes peeled, because next chapter, we'll see if the Mega Men can convince Siarnaq. Stay tuned!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	15. Breaking Siarnaq's Shell

**This chapter is freakin' long, but it's worth it. Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Breaking Siarnaq's Shell

The Commander was awaiting the return of the Mega Men when the transporter glowed. From the light, the six warriors emerged, already De-Megamerged, carrying their purple-haired casualty. The commander went to speak, but he was cut off.

"No time to talk, man. Where's the medical bay?" Taylor said.

"Follow us!" Ashe responded as she and Grey ran ahead of the group. The other four followed them close behind, the Commander joining them. Luckily, the medical bay was not too far away. When they entered, Anna, the green-haired nurse Reploid _**(A/N: If you've played Advent, you know who this is.) **_greeted them and placed Siarnaq on a recovery table. She ran a few tests to see just how bad he was.

"He took quite a bit of damage, but it's nothing bad." The nurse told them. "Whoever did this to him underestimated his strength. He should wake up soon."

Model P sighed. "That's good. Curse that dragon!"

"Don't worry about him. He's nothing but scrap now." Model O said.

"Hey, Anna, think you can fix his voice system?" Grey asked. "Somehow, he can only talk like a Mechaniloid."

"Maybe. Let's see how bad it is." Anna replied. She ran another scan of the Shadow Mega Man, focusing on the voice system, but she was surprised at the results. "Hmm, this is strange. According to this, his voice system has had no alterations whatsoever."

"How's that possible?" Ashe wondered. "Every time I transformed into him, the voice I copied sounded natural. How is it that he talks like a computer if he has his original voice system?"

"I have no idea." Anna said. The rest of them looked back at Siarnaq. Something caught Thetis's eye.

"What the…?" He breathed as he walked over to the Reploid. A small object could be seen on his scarf. Thetis removed the object and examined it, completely clueless. It was a small square shape with a speaker. It was quite damaged. "What the heck is this?"

"Let me see that." Aeolus said. The blunette handed the Wind Mega Man the object. He held it close to his face, but his thumb accidentally pressed a button.

"ELABORATE FUNCTION OF OBJECT." A familiar robotic voice came from the speaker. Aeolus jerked the object away from his face.

"I could've sworn I said 'What does this do?'" He remarked.

"Well, that's a mystery solved." Taylor spoke, taking the object from Aeolus. "This thing is a special voice modulator. Not only can it make your voice sound different, but apparently it projects different words to perfectly replicate the voice." He pressed the button on the device. "Test phrase: What should I do?" He held the speaker to his mouth. "SELECT COURSE OF ACTION." Taylor removed the device. "Theory proven."

"So that's how Siarnaq made himself seem so emotionless." Atlas commented. Taylor attempted to test it again, but nothing happened. He tried a few more times with the same result. It was apparently no longer functional.

"Nnnnngh…" A voice groaned. Everyone jerked. "Uggghhh…" The voice was coming from Siarnaq's direction. Everyone turned to see the Shadow Mega Man moving around on the bed, his eyes still closed. His eyes shook a bit before slowly opening, revealing his small red eyes. "Where am I…?" His voice sounded completely natural. _**(A/N: This natural voice can be heard if you transform into Siarnaq with Ashe in ZX Advent. I recommend finding a clip.)**_ He slowly sat up, holding a hand to his head. When he saw the Mega Men, his eyes shot open, and he realized where he was. He jumped off the table, pulling his scarf back over his mouth. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked angrily, but he was shocked that his voice modulator wasn't working. He checked his scarf, finding it was gone. "Where the heck is my modulator?"

"I've got it right here." Taylor told him, holding up the damaged device. "It won't do you any good now. Your little brawl with Shadraco busted it. If you still want it, here." He threw the speaker to Siarnaq, who examined it. After seeing the damage, he growled and crushed it in his hand.

"I'm gonna kill that Pseudoroid!" He shouted.

"Too late for that. We already took him down." Thetis explained. "After we turned him to scrap, we found you and brought you here to recover."

"I didn't want your help, nor did I need it!" Siarnaq snapped at the Ice Mega Man.

"Yes, you did." The echoed voice of Model P spoke. Siarnaq turned to face his Biometal. "If Shadraco had found out you were still alive, he would have killed you. If they hadn't come, you would've perished."

"But-"

"Look, if you don't trust us, then fine." Grey said. "We can understand that, because of what happened to you."

"You don't know a thing I've gone through!" Siarnaq yelled.

"Oh, don't we?" Ashe asked with a scowl. The Commander pulled out a small disk and threw it to the Shadow Mega Man. It activated, showing a hologram of him. A voice rang out from the device.

_Data File B09 – Siarnaq_

_Model P Biomatch (Shadow Mega Man). A former hunter and assassin for hire whose past includes being betrayed by his friends and left for dead. This is the __reason for his cold impassiveness towards others._

The hologram vanished. Siarnaq just stared. "We know you better than you think we do." Grey told him. "Your past is something no one should have to go through."

"So you know my past. Big whoop." The Shadow Mega Man remained cold. "That doesn't make you friends in my book."

"If you don't want to be our friends, then that's fine." Aeolus said. "We could use your help, though. Model D betrayed you, and I'm sure you'll want revenge." Siarnaq nodded at that, though his face didn't soften. "With your help, we can awaken Biometal Model Y and destroy Model D."

"I don't think so. You'll just stab me in the back like everybody else."

"We would never do that!" Atlas cried.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust any of you!" As if on cue, when Siarnaq finished his sentence, a frantic Hunter rushed into the medical bay.

"Sir! We have intruders in the Central Area of the Camp! They are aligned with Model D!" He shouted to the Commander.

"What? Intruders?" The Commander shouted back.

"Model D servants? I'll take care of them!" Siarnaq yelled with hate in his voice. "Come on, Model P!" The enraged Reploid darted out the door, the Shadow Biometal following him.

"You all go as well!" The Commander told the Mega Men. All of them rushed out without a second thought.

"These guys have some nerve attacking the Camp!" Thetis commented.

"I'd be willing to bet they sent some powerful troops!" Atlas added.

"Let's hope they haven't done too much damage!" Grey cried. When they reached the Central Area, there were definite signs that something bad had gone down. Strangely, there was nobody around.

"Okay… where are these intruders?" Ashe asked.

"Right here!" A voice chirped. From the right, something whipped dangerously close to her, slicing a few strands of her ice blue hair. Atlas caught it in mid-air. It was a green metallic leaf with sharp edges. "Dang it, I missed! My aim's off today!" Everyone turned in that direction and saw two figures standing on top of a building. Both of them jumped across the air and landed in front of the group. Both of them were clearly Model E Mega Men, but something was different. One had lime green armor instead of gold, and short stands of forest green hair came out of his helmet. The other had dark grey armor, and two light grey spikes of hair jutted out from two holes in the helmet. Both of them had mouth guards and red eyes.

"Let me try!" The grey-armored Mega Man said. He pulled out a small grey sphere and threw it out at Aeolus. The sphere landed near him and exploded, causing a cloud of smoke to erupt from it. Aeolus waved the smoke away, coughing all the while.

"Who *cough* are you?" He asked.

"Stop right there!" A voice demanded. Siarnaq had managed to find the area.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" The green-armored Mega Man laughed. "It's been a long time, 'pal!'"

"Wait… you can't be!"

"Man, you always were the dim bulb of the group!" The grey one said. "Don't you recognize your old pals?" The two Mega Men De-Megamerged, revealing their true forms: two Reploids that looked very similar to him, only with no scarves and different outfit colors and hair. Siarnaq's eyes went wide.

"Forrest…" He breathed, looking at the green-haired Reploid. He turned to the greyette. "Shade…"

"Hah hah! Man, this brings back memories of our last hunt!" Forrest chirped. "Remember, Shade?"

"Oh, yeah! I can still picture that look on his face when we left him there! Priceless!" Shade responded.

"So these are the guys are betrayed you?" Taylor asked the Shadow Mega Man, who only nodded in response. Both of the enemies laughed.

"How could you do such a thing to your friend?" Atlas demanded to know.

"'Friend?' Puh-lease!" Forrest jeered. "He was just a pawn to us!"

"His naivety helped us a lot, and when he outlived his usefulness, we dumped him like old garbage!" Shade shouted, causing them both to laugh out loud again.

"You toyed with a person's heart! That is unforgivable! Everyone, stay back. I'm doing this myself!" Grey yelled, and he grabbed Model A. "I'm going to take both of you down! MEGAMERGE!" Grey combined with Model A and drew his pistols. "You'll pay for manipulating Siarnaq like that."

'_Go get 'em, Grey!'_ Ashe cheered inwardly. Siarnaq was having conflicting thoughts. Part of him wanted to trust Grey's words, but the other didn't.

Forrest and Shade just smirked and drew their Model E copies. "MEGAMERGE!" Both of them donned their Mega Man armor. Grey dashed toward them while firing off shots from his guns, but the two enemies dashed off. Out of nowhere, Grey was covered by the smog from one of Shade's smoke bombs. He tried to quickly get rid of the smoke, but he was sliced by Forrest's razor leaves, which did more damage then he anticipated. As he reeled from the damage, Forrest and Shade appeared right in front of him.

"Here a little tidbit: our Model E copies were specially designed for us." Forrest told him. "We're much stronger than any other Model E Mega Man!"

"I've overcome worse than this before." Grey groaned. "I will win and make you pay."

"What a dope." Shade taunted. "You seem to forget that it's also two against one!" Both Mega Men delivered a harsh kick to Grey's stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Gaaaaahh!" He yelled in pain as he hit the ground hard.

'_Grey!'_ Ashe shrieked in her head. She was worried about him.

"This wasn't very fun at all." Shade commented as he and Forrest walked over to the downed Grey. "We might as well finish the job."

"I've got dibs on this one." Forrest spoke, pulling out a razor leaf. He rose it up, preparing to stab him.

'_Grey, NO!'_ Ashe was scared now.

"MEGAMERGE!" A voice rang out. Before Forrest could thrust the leaf down, a kunai whizzed by and knocked it out of his hand.

"What the-" Forrest couldn't finish his sentence before a figure appeared out of shadows and delivered a roundhouse kick to him, sending him backwards. The figure then turned and roundhoused Shade as well, knocking him back. Both of them recovered from the impact and were surprised. The figure was none other than Siarnaq, Megamerged with Model P.

"You all right, Grey?" He asked.

"Yeah… thanks for the save." The Model A Mega Man replied as he got up.

"Well, I'll be! The dimwit decided to join the fight!" Forrest remarked.

"So, what brought you into this?" Shade asked.

"I've learned not to be afraid anymore." Siarnaq said out of his shadowed face. "I was cold towards everyone because I was scared that I would be betrayed again. But after seeing Grey's determination and remembering his kind heart, I knew that he wouldn't turn his back on me, and neither would any of the others." All the Mega Men smiled. "Well, that's only one reason. The other is this: anybody who fights against you traitors is OK in my book!" He chuckled at the end of his statement.

"Touching." Shade said. "Such a shame we'll have to end this so soon-"

"Bounty hunters!" A voice rang out on their communicators.

"'Sup, Model D?" Forrest asked.

"That voice sounded like Thomas!" Grey realized.

"There's been a change of plans. I want you two to return to the castle for a new assignment. You'll get another chance at them, I promise." The Biometal told them before ending the conversation.

"Man, what a way to kill the fun!" Forrest complained.

"You guys are lucky, 'cause we gotta jet! We'll see you around, hah hah!" Shade jeered. He threw a smoke bomb at his feet while Forrest covered himself with a ninja leaf veil. When they cleared, both were gone. Siarnaq and Grey De-Megamerged.

"Glad those two are finally gone." The purple-haired Reploid sighed. Both of them walked back to the others, but Grey was intercepted when a relieved Ashe threw her arms around him, causing him to wince in pain.

"Grey, you're all right!" She cried.

"Easy, Ashe, I'm still a bit injured here." He groaned.

"Oh! Sorry." She apologized, letting him go. Both of them were blushing like mad.

"Nice job out there, Siarnaq." Atlas said, giving him a thumbs-up. "You sure showed them what happens to traitors."

"What can I say? What goes around comes around." Siarnaq replied. "If you guys are against Model D, then I'm with you. Not only are Forrest and Shade going down, but so is Model D for betraying me again."

"Uh… how come your eyes are still red?" Thetis asked with uncertainty.

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it. I'm a natural red-eye."

"Yo, Grey, Ashe!" Taylor called to them. "We've got a new ally now!" The Reploid and human walked back to the group.

"Good to have you on the team, Siarnaq." Grey said.

"Good to be here." The Shadow Mega Man replied. The two Reploids shook hands, firmly establishing the formerly cold Siarnaq as a member of the team.

* * *

**I hope the end of this chapter didn't suck. It wasn't easy thinking of the words for it. Either way, Siarnaq has been saved! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	16. The Solution Revealed

**Vile: It has been SO LONG since I updated this story, and I am SO sorry for this! I just could not figure out a way to continue, but after 2 years, I an now able to continue! Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Chapter 15: The Solution Revealed

*Model D's Castle*

"What the HECK, man?" Forrest griped at Model D. "We could've taken them down easily!"

"Calm yourself, Forrest. You two will get your chance eventually." Model D responded. "Besides… The ones you must worry about are not present yet."

"I thought we were after Siarnaq! Make up your mind, dude!" Shade griped.

"Calm down! If you're so anxious for action, I have a new assignment for you." The possessed Reploid spoke, forming two pictures in front of them. "These two Reploids are powerful, but knowing them, they will not come quietly." He formed a container filled with dark energy and gave it to the two bounty hunters. "Get this substance into their systems, and they will become part of my army. Then… I'll give you the first part of your reward money."

Forrest and Shade's eyes lit up. "Deal!" They chorused.

Model D chuckled darkly. _'You two will not escape my grasp… you will help me control this world.'_

*Hunter's Camp*

After Forrest and Shade decided to bolt and Siarnaq joined the team, things went a bit slow for the next few days. Siarnaq had stopped wearing his scarf over his mouth, and his eye pupils somehow grew in order to look more natural. The Commander had him on the Hunter's Scan, and he acquired his own Hunter's License. At the current time, the team was discussing the current situation.

"We're on a good roll now!" Taylor said in high spirits. "With Siarnaq now a member of our team, Model D's army has taken a big hit!"

"This has also made things easier for us." Aeolus mused, his eyes closed. "Model D has lost all its top henchmen, leaving them with those Model S and E Mega Men."

"That doesn't mean our victory is certain." Siarnaq said solemnly. "Even without the four of us, Model D's forces are still strong, perhaps too strong for us to handle."

"What are you talking about?" Ashe asked, confused. "Those Model S and E Mega Men are completely weak compared to us!"

"In small groups, yes. But in large numbers, they can overwhelm us." Siarnaq told her. "Not to mention there was Forrest and Shade. If you recall, they're working for Model D, and despite their first impressions, they're extremely dangerous."

"I don't see how those two are gonna be a problem." Model A chimed in. "There's 7 of us and only 2 of them!"

"Yeah! We'll kick their behinds in no time!" Model F roared.

"It's not as easy as you think." The Shadow Mega Man said. "Those 2 were powerful enough even before having those Biometals." He pointed to himself with his thumb. "Believe me, I should know. Now that they have them, they can't be taken lightly. Individually, they can each handle one of us, but they are extremely dangerous as a duo, as you saw when the double-teamed Grey." Grey frowned at the memory. "They can handle much larger groups with ease now that they have such power."

"There is also the possibility that Model D gets more allies like them." Model P spoke. "It may even have such allies already."

"You mean that Model D's army's numbers are increasing even as we speak?" Atlas asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but it's a risk we can't afford to take." Siarnaq replied solemnly. "Model D's factory is still producing Model S and E copies, and they could easily find pawns to use them on."

"Then what can we do?" Thetis asked, starting to lose hope. "If Model D's army is so big, there's not too much of a chance for us to win, is there?"

"Yes there is!" Grey spoke up. "Come on everyone, we can't just give up! We've fought hard so far, all we've got to do is fight harder! What we need to do is figure out how to awaken Model R from its slumber. Then we can destroy Model D!"

"If only we knew how." Aeolus breathed. "Not even I knew how to awaken it, and I'm the one who does a lot of research." The group fell silent for a short time.

Siarnaq then uttered a sentence. "The darkness can be defeated by the original six."

"Huh?" Grey asked.

"It's just a rumor I heard involving Model R." The Shadow Mega Man explained. "I had heard that it was the key to awakening it."

"That's great!" Grey said.

"But what do you mean by the original six?" Model O asked.

"I don't know that much about it... But it may have something to do with Model R's origins." Siarnaq said. "I heard that the Biometal was sealed by its creator in order to keep it safe from evil hands."

"The creator of the Biometals?" Grey asked.

"You mean Master Albert?" Model A asked. "But he's dead…"

"No, that's not it. Master Albert didn't create us." Model L told Model A. "If he had, we would've been initially programmed to obey his orders, making us evil Biometals."

"Our creator was someone else." Model H said. "I don't have many memories about our creator, but it was someone with a good heart who created the six of us."

Aeolus's eyes widened when Model H finished. "Wait, six?" He asked. "'The darkness can be defeated by the original six'!" He clapped his hands together. "Of course! Six Biometals are required to release Model R!"

"Well, we already have six, so what are we waiting for?" Taylor asked. "Let's awaken Model R!"

"Hold it, Taylor. We can't awaken it yet." Model O told him.

"What do you mean?"

"We may have six Biometals, but we don't have the right Biometals. I wasn't created by the same person who created the original six. I was formed from a corrupt data file."

"He's right. Master Albert created me, so I can't be one of them." Model A chipped in.

"So which Biometals are left?" Ashe asked.

"Well, let's review." Grey said. "There's Models H, L, F, and P, which we already have. Models O and A weren't made by the creator, and Model W is gone, so that leaves…" He paused for a moment to think. Then he finished. "…Models X and Z!"

"X and Z?" Atlas wondered. "Aren't those the Biometals used by your friends, Vent and Aile?"

"Yeah! Those two Biometals are the only ones left!" Ashe chirped.

"Then we have to look for Vent and Aile!" Siarnaq stated. "Model R is the only hope we have right now, and without X and Z, we're sunk!"

"Right!" Grey said. He then turned to the Commander. "Commander, try and locate the Guardian Base, and send a transmission!"

"I'm on it." The Commander replied. "In the meantime, you should all train for anything that could come up."

"Good idea." Grey said, the others agreeing.

*A Little Later* *Training Fields*

"Come on, is that all ya got?" Aeouls taunted as Thetis swung his halberd, the Wind Mega Man easily blocking his swipes with his sabers.

"Don't get cocky! You've got two swords compared to my one staff!" Thetis complained as they continued sparring.

Meanwhile, Grey and Ashe were doing target practice. "Pull!" Ashe called before Taylor released some targets. A few quick shots, and they were all dust. "Next wave!" More targets came out, and the two Model A Mega Men activated their Homing Sights. Once all the targets were in their sights, they unleashed their attacks. Grey's shots decimated the targets all at once while Ashe fired a lightning bolt that fried the targets connect-the-dots style.

"All right! Nice one!" Grey said, high-fiving Ashe with his free hand.

Siarnaq cracked his neck off the side, Atlas next to him. "All right, I'm getting restless. Who's up for a match?"

"I'm game." Atlas volunteered. "Let's hope losing your computer voice didn't lessen your skills. MEGAMERGE!" Her Mega Man armor appeared in flames.

Siarnaq smirked. "Don't count on it." He did a big leap backwards, flipping in midair before landing and tossing up Model P, catching it. "MEGAMERGE!" He took a battle stance and transformed into shadows, his glowing red eyes remaining. His body reformed in his Mega Man armor, but he felt different. His hand immediately went up to his head, finding that he felt feel his own chin. "What the…?"

"Looks like no longer covering your face changed the outlook of your helmet, Siarnaq." Model P told him, creating a visual in front of him. His helmet had changed to look more like a white mask that went across his eyes, with a small nose point on the end, but left his nose and mouth exposed. The back ends of the mask become purple to the base of the helmet. The red gem on the top, however, was unchanged, and his scarf still flowed behind him.

Siarnaq gave a smile. "I gotta be honest, I like this new look." Model P dissipated the visual. "All right, let's go!" The two Mega Men quickly dashed at each other, clashing their fists before dashing away from each other. "Hah, hah, hah, hah!" The Shadow Mega Man yelled as he sent waves of kunai at Atlas.

Atlas quickly blocked the shots with her Knuckle Busters. "My turn!" She unloaded multiple fireballs from her cannons at Siarnaq.

"Whoa!" He cried, dodging with some difficulty. "Model P, any bright ideas?"

"Use your Overdrive ability, just as the others can." Model P said, informing him on how to do it.

Siarnaq made a quick stop as more fireballs came at him. "Model P, OVERDRIVE!" He took his Megamerge battle stage with the declaration, being surrounded with a shadowy aura.

"This will enable you to Shadow Dash, which lets you pass through projectiles and other objects." Model P informed him. "Just try not to get yourself caught in the tail end of attacks."

"Check." As the fireballs rained down on him, Siarnaq dashed right into the crossfire, his body turning fully purple and shadowy. He did multiple dashes around the fireballs, passing through each of them with no difficulty before appearing right beside Atlas. "Peek-a-boo!" She couldn't react as a wave of his kunai swiped her.

"Dang! Not bad!" Atlas commended.

Out of nowhere, an alarm started blaring. "That doesn't sound good! Let's go!" Ashe called out. The other Mega Men agreed and headed back to the control room, Taylor Megamerging along the way.

"What's going on?" Thetis asked when they got back.

"There's an emergency in Sector R! The Volcanic Zone!" The Commander said. "That Sector has been dormant for a long time, but the area has become reactive again! Pseudoroid activity has been detected!"

"Model D's on the move again!" Siarnaq cried. "Let's hurry!" The other Mega Men agreed, and all of them headed to the teleporter. The insta-Megamerge system didn't need to kick in since they were already Megamerged. The teleporter covered them in the green lights, warping them to their destination.

* * *

**Vile: Siarnaq has acquired his Overdrive skill, but there's a Pseudoroid on the loose in a Volcanic Zone. What type of Pseudoroid could be waiting for them? Find out next chapter! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	17. Volcanic Panic

**Vile: With a little free time and this idea in my head, I decided to make my next chapter to Mega Man ZX3! With this, we are in Game Stage 6: The Volcanic Zone. And I realized that I've neglected to put any mini-bosses in this story, so I'll make sure to get those now. Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Chapter 16: Volcanic Panic

The seven Mega Men were teleported into their next destination, but the moment they arrived, a loud "BOOM" was heard, the ground rumbling. This startled everyone, Thetis toppling over onto his rear. "Whoa!"

Miniature volcanoes were blowing up, spewing lava everywhere. Most of the area had been reduced to lava: Their very platform was a peninsula in the molten substance. "Man… I almost don't wanna meet the Pseudoroid that's doing this. This is nuts!" Ashe said.

"Since we're in a lava area, we're definitely looking at a Fire Pseudoroid. And since Bombat hit the scrap pile, Lavaperd is definitely the culprit." Siarnaq told them. "We need to hurry. That dude is unstable and has no clue of the line between 'fun' and 'danger'."

"He's even more battle-hungry than me!" Model F chirped.

"If that guy keeps up his work, the volcanic activity could spread across the world!" Atlas warned.

"Then let's get moving!" Grey said, the others agreeing before heading off.

Along the way, part of the solid rock was suddenly destroyed by a small surge of lava, turning their peninsula into an island. "YIPE!" Taylor yelped, jumping back.

"Let's move!" Aeolus said, and the gang progressed. Several of the intact rock had been surged up, making ledges that almost seemed like staircases. Thankfully, they were cool enough to climb.

Right when they finished climbing the ledge, an incoming shot nearly torched Ashe's hair. "Whoa!" They saw Model S Mega Men incoming, their armors marred with orange streaks. They began placing bombs along the rock, intent on destroying the place. Others rushed forward holding what looked like large fists in their hands. One of them slammed the ground with it, causing a trail of fire to rush toward them. The Mega Men in its path quickly dodged, the Model A duo firing off their own shots, taking out three of them. The ones that laid the bombs, however, were able to escape and detonate their bombs, taking out part of their only platform.

Their only targets gone, Grey moved to the downed enemies, de-Megamerged, and took one of their Model S copies. It was marred with orange streaks, just as he thought it would be. "Looks like Taylor was right. Those fire attacks and these orange streaks mean that this copy was made from Model F's data. Three out of four." He tossed the copy to Taylor.

"There's gotta be Model L-based S copies out there, too. But I don't think we'll find 'em here." The Model O Mega Man said. "Let's keep moving." Everyone agreed and pressed on, destroying any Model FS Mega Men and other Fire-based Mechaniloids in their path, making sure to dodge any of the mini-eruptions.

In the next area, a large volcano sat ominously near their position. Out of nowhere, the ground shook before the huge volcano blew sky-high. Various chucks of burning rock sailed into the air, about to rain down on the Mega Men. "RUN!" Grey and Ashe shouted. The Mega Men quickly got out of the way, dashing back and forth to avoid being pulverized by the volcano's blowout.

The volcano's eruption finally stopped, but things didn't get much better. After a while, the group came to an abrupt end of the platform, nothing but lava as far as they could go. "Oh, this is just GREAT!" Thetis groaned. "Now what do we do?!"

"Not even I can fly over this." Aeolus mused.

Then, the lava in front of them began to bubble violently. "What the hell?" Siarnaq gasped. The lava bulged largely before dispelling from what was actually underneath it: A huge red Mechaniloid with two horns in the front based on a Hercules beetle. It had a flat back and a few hatches on the back, and six powerful legs that the lava wasn't damaging at all. The beetle's legs slowly lowered, causing the body to lower, and the top horn slowly raised while the bottom horn unfolded, revealing a large flamethrower that charged up energy.

"Everybody move!" Grey yelled, and the Mega Men quickly dashed away before the Mechaniloid fired out a HUGE stream of fire.

"What does that thing think we are, raw beef?" Taylor griped.

Siarnaq saw odd glowing areas on the open horns and got an idea. He quickly sent out a few kunai, lodging in the glowing areas of the top horn, causing electricity to crackle. "That's it! Aim for the glowing spots on the horns!" The horns slowly closed, preventing the glowing areas from damage. A hatch in the Mechaniloid's back opened, firing out four missiles that turned to find the Mega Men.

Aeolus went at them, slashing two with his sabers, only to have them blow up in his face and send him backwards, Aeolus using his wings to stop the blowback (as he was headed towards the lava). "Ngh! I should've figured as much!" Taylor had him covered, blasting the last two with his O-Buster to prevent any other recoil damage.

The beetle's legs lowered its body before the large horn opened again, the flamethrower charging. "Let's go!" Atlas said, rushing toward the beetle. Charging his energy, she dealt two Buster Punches to the lower horn's glowing areas. Thetis helped her with halberd slashes while Grey and Ashe double-teamed the upper horn. They had to quickly get out of the way, as the flamethrower unleashed its Fire Beam. The horns then closed.

"We're getting nowhere with this!" Ashe complained. "Attacking the horns isn't slowing it down at all!"

Grey then thought of something. "The flamethrower…" The way the flamethrower was positioned seemed to lead right to the core of the machine. Grey nodded, setting his plan in stone. A second back in the beetle opened, lobbing out four bombs that exploded on the ground, catching Aeolus and Atlas in their blasts. Atlas already had Fire properties, so she was better off in the end. When the horns opened again, Grey put his plan into action. While the flamethrower charged, he whipped out his pistols and started firing into the flamethrower's core. The bullets caused small explosions in the flamethrower, slowing the charge slightly. "Everyone, aim for the flamethrower!" The Fire Beam was launched out not long after he said that, but everyone continued firing during it.

"Dragon!" Thetis unleashed his Freezing Dragon, which rushed forward and chomped down on the top horn. All of a sudden, the top horn gave a few small explosions, causing most of it to break off and explode, leaving part of the flamethrower exposed. "Take out the second horn, guys!" The beetle unleashed its missiles, easily blasted down by the projectile-wielding Mega Men. When the lower horn unfolded, everyone followed Thetis's advice. Atlas, Thetis, and Taylor all went after the lower horn, dealing enough damage to make it explode, rendering the flamethrower completely exposed. All they had to do was wait. After the Fire Beam was launched, the Mega Men went into action and began blasting and slicing. With a finishing blow from Thetis's halberd, the flamethrower crackled and exploded, and the beetle Mechaniloid's body began to slow to a stop, the legs no longer moving.

"Whew! I think that might've done it!" Taylor said, wiping off his forehead.

"But now what do we do?" Ashe wondered. Then, the beetle Mechaniloid rose up again.

"It's not dead yet?!" Aeolus gasped. Rather than try and attack them, however, the Mechaniloid slowly began to turn around until its back was facing them. It lowered again, and a part of the back opened up, moving outward until it was resting on the rock platform: A small staircase.

"…I think it's telling us to get on!" Siarnaq thought. "It can move through lava, so I think we should go for it! Lava taxi, anyone?"

* * *

**Vile: With a mini-boss down, the gang now has a ferry to get across the lava to get to Lavaperd. But things may not go as smoothly as one would think. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	18. Feelin' the Burn

**Vile: I was on a little roll here, so I got this chapter out as well! Now we see the battle against Pseudoroid Number 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Chapter 17: Feelin' the Burn

The Shadow Mega Man hopped onto the flat top of the beetle, followed by the rest of the Mega Men. The staircase hatch slowly returned to its spot, and the beetle's legs raised and started moving, carrying the Mega Men across the lava like a personal ferry.

"This might be a bad time to think this, but this is the way to travel!" Taylor mused, placing his arms behind his head.

"This must be one friendly Mechaniloid if it's letting us ride it right after fighting it." Grey mused.

"Either that or it doesn't know what it's doing anymore." Atlas mused.

Aeolus then looked up. "Incoming air enemies!" Sure enough, various dragonfly robots were on their way, firing fire blasts.

Then, Thetis noticed a hand splash out of the lava, grabbing hold of the Mechaniloid's side. "GEEH! Lava zombies!" He cried, freaked out. The hands belonged to Model FS Mega Men. The team broke into two groups: Grey, Ashe, Atlas, and Siarnaq took care of the airborne enemies while Thetis, Aeolus, and Taylor took care of the "lava zombies". With some quick work, the Mega Men managed to keep all the threats at bay until the bug Mechaniloid came to a stop at another stretch of rock platform that they could use. Each of them hopped off, and beetle sank back into its lava home. As they pressed on, they came to an area with six boulders fashioned to look like tall spires.

"Ya-hee-HAH! Someone finally showed up!" A male voice suddenly said. All of a sudden, the platform behind them was destroyed by a lava surge, and something leapt out. It leapt around the spires until it came to a stop on the ground, turning to face them and standing up. It was a jaguar-type Pseudoroid with a bright red torso area, orange arms and legs, an orange head with brown eyes, and an orange tail. Black spots were all over its body, and a flame was burning on the edge of the tail, and flames were burning from its front paws. "Mega Men, eh? I'm glad you're here! I was so bored, I had to set off these volcanoes just for a thrill!"

"You did this for fun?! You're sick!" Grey snapped.

"What do you care? Nobody even lives around here!" The Pseudoroid replied. "As far as I can see, I ain't doin' anything wrong!"

"Listen, Lavaperd. The more those volcanoes erupt, the more imbalanced the ground becomes." Siarnaq told him. "If you keep this up, you can end up creating volcanoes all over the world!"

"I could? Awesome!" The jaguar replied. "Model D's gonna love that! Why don't you help me with this? Or better yet, I'll crush you in the process! Ya-hee-HAH!" Lavaperd formed claws from the flames on his front paws, then took a position on all fours.

* * *

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**BATTLE SEQUENCE**

**ENEMY: LAVAPERD THE JAGUARROID**

* * *

Lavaperd suddenly dashed forward on all fours, quickly trying to slash at the Mega Men with his claws, but those in his path quickly dodged. As a result, Lavaperd ran into a spire and started running up it. "Ya-hee-HAH!" When he was on top of it, he quickly jumped down and performed a flaming Drill Claw technique toward Thetis and Aeolus, who dodged. When he landed, however, a small shockwave of fire was created. Aeolus was able to fully dodge, but Thetis took some of the heat.

"Gaaaah!" He yelled, gripping his arm. Being the Ice Mega Man, he took extra damage from the Fire-based attack.

"I got ya covered, Thetis!" Aeolus yelled, charging his energy before firing his Plasma Cyclones, striking Lavaperd hard and being extra effective through his Electric properties.

"Damn! Nice spark!" Lavaperd laughed, almost disregarding the pain. "Don't get me wrong, it hurt! But that's what keeps me going!" The tip of his tail then opened, and several fireballs were fired from the tail as small missiles, spreading the fire around.

"Aah!" "Guh!" "Gwah!" Ashe, Taylor, and Siarnaq were all nailed by a fireball.

"All right, that's it!" Taylor activated Omega Aura and performed a Shinkuujin slash wave, but Lavaperd dodged.

"My turn!" He flared his claws and slashed, sending out shockwaves of fire. Taylor acted quick and blocked them with his saber.

"Let's go!" Lavaperd ran toward a spire and ran up it, jumping off to Drill Claw toward Siarnaq.

"A-Trans!" Grey's voice was heard. All of a sudden, Lavaperd was blasted out of Siarnaq's path by Shadraco's Shadow Flare, Grey transforming right back.

Lavaperd shook his head, making the "blblblbllblbllblb" sound. "*whistles* Shadraco gave you somethin' good! Too bad it won't help you very much!" He pointed his tail at him and started launching fireballs. Grey, however, quickly transformed into Bombat and blocked the fireballs with the Wing Shield. "Comin' at ya!" The Jaguarroid rushed forward for a claw swipe.

Out of nowhere, though, Thetis stopped his attack by sticking his halberd toward him, which happened to go down his throat. Lavaperd quickly backed off, making a few choking sounds before expelling a small wave of fire from his mouth into the rock, clutching his chest. "Fire breath, too?"

"Heck no! Your little stick just made me puke!" Lavaperd retorted, panting slightly. "You're gonna pay for doin' that!" The jaguar started slashing with his claws, firing out fire waves from them.

Thetis quickly activated his OIS mode. "Ice Barrier!" He quickly threw up the ice shield, managing to deflect the fire waves, but with the Fire damage against an Ice shield, it cracked more than it normally would.

"Okay, bein' stubborn, are ya? I think it's time I got more serious!" The jaguar rushed up the side of a spire, standing on top. "UWAAAAHHH!" An aura of flames surrounded him, then he suddenly started Drill Clawing to another spire, but as he did, fireballs were being cast off from him in a rain.

"MOVE!" Grey cried, and everyone began dashing around to avoid the fireballs. When Lavaperd reached the second spire, he immediately began Drill Clawing to another one, continuing his fiery cast-off.

"Anytime you wanna stop would really be appreciated, big guy!" Taylor yelled to him.

"You want it, you got it!" The jaguar replied before recoiling off the next spire into their center, stopping in mid-air, then immediately Drill Clawing toward the Model O Mega Man.

"Uwaah!" Taylor quickly got out of the way as the Pseudoroid landed, sending out the fire shockwave that just barely missed him. "I didn't mean come at me, genius!"

"Then ya should've been more specific, dude!" Lavaperd said. Out of nowhere, he yelled in pain as he felt something being sliced. Looking behind him, he found that his tail had been completely sliced off, fire leaking from his rear. At the same time, a Cross Star was moving back to Siarnaq. "Da hell?! No one cuts off my tail and gets away with it!" He immediately turned to the Shadow Mega Man and started slashing at him, Siarnaq barely managed to dodge.

"I can't keep this up! Shadow Dash!" Siarnaq said, activating his Overdrive mode and Shadow Dashing right through the Fire Pseudoroid, surprising the jaguar.

"What the heck?!" Lavaperd quickly turned his head, only to be headlocked by Siarnaq and had a kunai lodged into the back of his neck. "Ugah-!" All of a sudden, Lavaperd's body lost any ability to move, except for his head. "What… did you just… freakin' do to me?!"

"I researched you Pseudoroids while I was with Model D and found something useful: Your weak spots!" Siarnaq told him. "You have a vital part in the back of your neck, almost like a human's spine. All I had to do was jam a kunai in there. Now, except for your head, you're completely paralyzed!"

Lavaperd growled. "Let… me… go, damn it!"

A light bulb went off in Siarnaq's head, and he grinned. "Atlas, Thetis, Aeolus! Huddle up, I just got an idea!" He dropped the Pseudoroid and met them, discussing a plan between the four of them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ashe wondered. Grey and Taylor shrugged.

The four once-evil Mega Men then broke apart. "All right, everyone, break!" Siarnaq said, rushing back to Lavaperd while Thetis dashed away and Aeolus leapt into the air and activated his wings. "You're goin' for a little ride, Lavaperd!" Siarnaq picked up the paralyzed Pseudoroid and threw him toward Atlas, throwing a few waves of kunai that pierced his body.

"Going up!" Atlas said before uppercutting Lavaperd into the air with her Knuckle Cannon.

As he soared up, Aeolus flew above him into his face. "Going down!" He did an X slash to send Lavaperd back down to the ground.

Standing where Lavaperd would land was Thetis. The Ice Mega Man smirked as Lavaperd fell toward him, and stuck his halberd toward him. Lavaperd gave a choking gasp as he was skewered by Thetis's lance right through the chest. "FATALITY." Thetis said in a low voice, imitating Mortal Kombat. He then threw Lavaperd off of his lance, docking it.

Lavaperd's body crackling electricity, but the Pseudoroid chuckled. "That fight… was awesome." He said. "I had the time of my life… so I don't mind that I'm about to eat it. Up ahead is a little machine… it's the one causing those eruptions. Adios, Mega Men!" Streaks of light came from his body, and he was engulfed in a massive explosion that destroyed him completely. A DNA Core was left in his place, which was absorbed into Grey's helmet.

"All right! Five DNA Cores down!" Model A said.

"Let's get moving." Grey said. The rest of the group agreed and pressed on. Along the way, they came to another lava gap, but on the other end, there was an odd machine. "What is that?"

Aeolus put his hands to his eyes like binoculars to try and get a better look. "That must be the eruption machine that Lavaperd mentioned."

"Hmm. Let's check it out, Grey." Model A said. "Lavaperd was able to move in lava, so we should be able to as well."

Grey nodded. "A-Trans!" Grey morphed into the recently defeated Pseudoroid and hopped into the lava, not being damaged and finding it surprisingly shallow. With Lavaperd's speed, Grey crossed over the lava with ease and made it to the machine, transforming back. Once there, he whipped out his pistols and filled it full of holes, making sure to step back when he was done so the explosion didn't get him in it. When the machine was destroyed, all of a sudden, all of the lava began to super-cool, turning into standard rock that they could walk on. The other Mega Men joined him as he observed the cooling lava. "The machine must've kept the lava in its molten state as well, preventing it from cooling. With it gone, this area should go back to being dormant."

"There's a base up ahead. There should be a transerver in it to get back." Siarnaq said, and the group took off again. When they reached the base, the officials thanked them greatly for their help and pointed them to the transerver. It was large enough to accommodate them, so they stepped on and activated it, being surrounded by the green lights before being warped back to the Hunter's Camp.

* * *

**Vile: 5 Pseudoroids down, 3 to go. When we return for the next Chapter, let's see if we find out if the Commander spotted Vent and Aile. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	19. Unexpected Help

**Vile: I think I've regained my spark for this fic, so here's the next chapter! If this keeps up, I'll be able to get all the way to to the end! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Chapter 18: Unexpected Help

*Model D's Castle*

**"What do you MEAN they got away?!"** Model D yelled into a visual, startling Forrest and Shade on the other end.

_"It ain't our fault! They must've seen us coming by a mile away!"_ Forrest griped.

_"Oh, don't pull that stunt! You know it was because you stepped on that twig!"_ Shade yelled at him.

Forrest got in Shade's face. _"You lookin' ta start somethin', Horn Hair?!"_

_"Only if you're willin' ta finish it, Salad Brain!"_ Shade shot back. The two growled at each other, lightning goes between their eyes.

**"KNOCK IT OFF!"** Model D roared, startling the two Model E Mega Men. "I hired you two to work together, not kill each other!" Forrest and Shade shot a last glare at each other. **"Listen! I've got wind of another Mega Man in Kyuubrrr's vicinity! Do what you can to stall them!"**

_"Fine, fine! Don't chew our heads off!"_ Forrest griped. Shade threw a smoke ball at their feet, and Model D dispelled the visual.

*Another Area*

Another smoke bomb went off, and Forrest and Shade emerged. All of a sudden, the Gray Mega Man began shivering. "Holy crap! It's c-c-cold out here!"

"Are your smoke bombs b-busted?!" Forrest griped.

"Either that, or this is where Model D wanted us to go!" Shade replied. Then, he noticed something in the snow. He picked it up, finding it to be a hexagonal-shaped object colored red. "Hmm… this is weird." He contacted Model D.

**_"What is it?"_** The dark Biometal asked, annoyed.

"Whaddya make of this thing? I found it lying in the snow." Shade showed him the object.

Model D made Thomas's eyes widen. **_'It can't be… How did it end up there?'_** It wondered. **_'Then again… this factors greatly into my plan.'_** Model D chuckled. **_"Deliver that to Kyuubrrr. I'm certain he'll be able to use it. I'll send you coordinates to his location."_** The transmission was cut out, and data flowed to the Green and Gray Mega Men through their Biometals.

"Might as well get this done! I'm freezing out here!" Forrest complained, and the two Mega Men took off.

After a while, they came to the area that the coordinates indicated. The Mega Men looked around before Shade spotted something kneeling in the area. It was some robot. "Yo! You Kyuubrrr?"

A red eye opened on whatever it was. "It depends on who's asking… Ah, you are Model E Mega Men. What do you want?"

"Model D told us to give ya this." Shade threw Kyuubrrr the hexagonal object, and the Pseudoroid caught it without disturbing its stance.

Kyuubrrr examined the object. "Very good… I will make great use of this." He gripped the object, covering it with ice. "If that is all you need… you may leave."

"Ya don't need to tell us twice! Shade, get us out of here!" The Green Mega Man complained.

"All right, already!" The Gray Mega Man replied, throwing a smoke bomb at their feet, warping them out.

Kyuubrrr moved his arm back into his stance, sensing someone else in the area. "If you want this object… you will have to fight for it. Come to me… if you dare."

*Back at the Hunter's Camp*

"Well done, everyone." The Commander said once the team had retreated.

"Something doesn't seem right." Grey said.

"What do you mean, Grey?" Ashe asked.

"The Pseudoroids… The things they're doing don't even seem to be related to each other. Were they part of an overall plan… or is Model D tricking us into doing its bidding?"

"That's something I don't wanna think about." Taylor said, shuddering a bit.

"The only thing that can be done for now is to keep destroying if any show up." Siarnaq said. "If they are doing things that are part of something big, the sooner we destroy them, the better. Everyone nodded in response.

"We still haven't located Aile or Vent, but we're still looking." The Commander told them. "Take a well-earned break after that incident. Everyone nodded.

*Outside the Main Room*

Aeolus was wandering around the Hunter's Camp, away from the others. Grey, Ashe, Thetis, and Siarnaq were busy training with each other in their normal forms, Siarnaq saying it was in case they didn't have their Biometals. He didn't know where Taylor and Atlas were, but based on the way Atlas were giggling, he assumed they were going to have some alone time. Aeolus rolled his eyes. _'Hard to believe that same girl was once at odds with almost everyone on the planet.'_ He thought. The Wind Mega Man found a precipice on the outskirts of the Camp and stood at it, looking out onto the horizon. His element blew through his hair, the sun making his sky blue eyes gleam. "Is it possible for us to defeat Model D?"

**"We can only hope, but without Models X and Z, we stand no chance."** Model H replied.

"Times are indeed grave…" A soft voice said. Female. Aeolus turned to see a young female Reploid with long green hair, shaped into three pointed fringes in the front (her Reploid symbol barely visible behind one), standard silver earpieces, and red eyes. Her outfit was relatively simple: Standard bodysuit, and a white top with a yellow collar that divided itself from a lower part that resembled a dress, the upper part of the top and the lower part of the dress being light blue. Besides her was a male Reploid, either the same age or slightly older with the same red eyes, and long and wild cyan hair in a mullet style, being very spiky in the front, two prominent fringes in the front that curled to the sides, leaving his Reploid mark easily visible. He also wore a standard bodysuit, but most of the legs of it were either a light gray or eggshell white. He had on a jacket-like top that was purple and lined with red, no bottoms, and two pouches at his hips.

**"Those two seem familiar."** Model H mused.

"Who are you?" Aeolus asked.

"Remind me why we're doing this again." The male Reploid asked the girl.

The girl seemed to ignore him. "You may not recognize us like this… but we have another form." The girl pulled out what looked a gold hexagon-shaped artifact, a gap in the top section, a raised part in the middle, two red circles, and two spikes on the bottom edges. There was a hole in the bottom of the center, however.

"What is that?" Aeolus wondered.

"It's a Biometal… our own type of Biometal." The Reploid boy said, pulling out a dark gray object with a vaguely C-shaped design, a blue circle, and a hole in the bottom. "Check it!" The boy moved his hand down the side of the object past the hole causing a long handle to emerge. He twirled the staff and planted the handle into the ground. "MEGAMERGE!" His body was covered by purple and red lights, almost like a transerver, and the image skull appeared over him. The lights were slashed away by the object from before, which now bore a cyan laser scythe blade. The Reploid himself was now clad in gray, purple, and red armor, a helmet fashioned similar to a skull on his head.

The girl then held her Biometal in front of her chest, moving her arms away from it as it began to float. Her body levitated as the object spun and glowed, a handle forming from the hole, the yellow object moving away from its position as the handle unfolded. "MEGAMERGE…" The girl suddenly crossed her arms, and her body was then surrounded by blue and green lights, odd energy waves traveling along them. The lights and waves were dispelled from the girl's body as she shot her arms to the sides, gripping the object, now some kind of staff. Her body was now clad in white and light blue armor, her head clad in a helmet with an egg shape to it, a red jewel on it.

Aeolus backed up. **"Now I remember you. You're Model W's servants… Prometheus and Pandora!"** Model H declared. **"I heard you were dead!"**

"We were, until Model W bit the dust." Prometheus said. "Our souls were released, and we got our old bodies back to boot. But enough beating around the bush. As much as I hate to say this… we're on your side for this."

Aeolus raised an eyebrow. "Model D wants us as its soldiers… But we want to be free of these cursed Biometals… to live our lives how we want." Pandora told him.

"Oy, I can't deal with this!" Prometheus griped. "I'll see you later, Pandora. I can't stick around!" Prometheus warped out.

"Don't mind him." Pandora told Aeolus. She floated closer to him. "He may not like this, but it's our only option. If you ever need our help… we will be there to help… or at least I will."

"I have one question." Aeolus said, Pandora nodding. "Why did you come to me? Why not the others?"

"…You are noble, calmer. If we appeared to the others, they might have attacked us." Pandora replied. "I don't know about Prometheus… but I want as little hostility as possible."

Aeolus was silent for a moment, then nodded. "All right. I will make sure your help is welcomed." His communicator then went off.

_"Aeolus, we've found Aile in an area called the Snowbound Dojo! There's a Pseudoroid at that location, too! Hurry back so we can move out!"_ Grey said.

"I'm on my way." Aeolus said, then he went to leave.

"Wait." Pandora called to him, making Aeolus look back at her. "I do not remember… What is your name?"

Aeolus gave a small smile. "I am the Wind Mega Man… Aeolus." He replied, heading back to the communicator.

"Aeolus…" Pandora breathed, too quiet for Aeolus to hear her. A small smile graced her face. "Good luck to you… and your comrades." The Model W Mega Man then warped out.

Model H chuckled. **"I think she liked you, Aeolus."** Aeolus could only ignore the Wind Biometal with an eye roll.

* * *

**Vile: The Model W siblings now on the good side? That's a shocker. Either way, the more allies the heroes get, the tougher of a time Model D's gonna have. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	20. Friend in the Snow

**Vile: We are now in the seventh game area: The Snowbound Dojo. People have waited for the character who appears here, and now she (or rather they) show up. Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Chapter 19: Friend in the Snow

Within the snow, Kyuubrrr continued his meditation, when his senses picked up more figured in the area. "So… you've finally arrived. I know who and what you're after…" He held up the frozen object in his hand, two blue glows within the ice. "Let's see if you have what it takes to handle me…" Snow began to blow around him, covering him in a large snowdrift.

*With the Group*

The team of Mega Men teleported into the area, a large building in front of them, snow everywhere. When they warped in, they were all suddenly struck by the weather change. "Whoa! F-F-Freezing!" Ashe cried, shivering while hugging herself.

"Are you sure it's that cold?" Thetis wondered.

"Thetis is right. I feel perfectly fine." Atlas added.

"That's because y-you're the Flame and Ice M-Mega Men! You shouldn't be t-talking!" Grey yelled.

"Look fast, everyone!" Siarnaq said. On cue, dark-blue-streaked Model S Mega Men rose up from the snow with blue sabers, jumping toward them in order to slash. Grey pulled out his A-Pistol and starting firing, knocking a few out, but more came at them.

"Woo-hoo!" Taylor's voice was heard as he dashed forward, his Omega Aura active. "Ryuuenjiin, baby!" He did his fiery uppercut slash, carving the Model S Mega Men a new one upside the head.

"Make way!" Aeolus leapt over Taylor's shoulders and fired sonic booms from his sabers, cutting down the rest of them. The two saber wielders landed before sharing a fistbump.

Thetis made his way to the downed Mega Men, picking up one of their Model S copies, finding it to have dark blue streaks on it. "This completes the set. S, HS, PS, FS… now LS." He threw the copy to Taylor, who caught it.

"I get the feeling these things are gonna come in handy later." The Model O Mega Men, putting away the Model S copy.

Atlas unleashed a fireball toward the snow, attempting to burn away any other hidden threats, but her flame bullet merely dissipated when it made contact, melting only a slight amount. "What the?"

Grey and Ashe, confused, A-Transed into Lavaperd and Bombat and unleashed their attacks, with the same result: Barely any damage. **"This is no ordinary snow!"** Model A cried, Grey and Ashe returning to their normal forms.

"No joke it isn't!" Thetis said, examining the small crystals. "Snow lodge-quality manufactured snow. Guaranteed to not melt en masse, even in direct heat!"

"Perfect for creating large amounts of snow to act as mini-bases." Aeolus mused.

"No worries, everyone. My Radar Scope can pinpoint any enemies. I'll lead the way." Siarnaq said. Everyone nodded, and they walked up to the building's door. It was frozen, so Atlas busted it down, allowing them to enter.

Upon going through the door, however, they found that they were still very much outside. Only three small buildings were around. "This is a… dojo?" Ashe wondered.

**"Must've been one weird type of martial art, or maybe we're looking at ruins of sorts."** Model L mused.

"Can you guys sense Model X or Model Z anywhere?" Grey asked the Biometals.

**"I can feel a Biometal somewhere…"** Model A said. **"But I'm only picking up one Biometal."**

**"I sense it too. It's Model X."** Model P said. **"But, I sense a second Biometal in this area…"**

**"I do too. However, its signal is very faint, almost on the verge of cutting out."** Model H added. **"I… I can't even tell which one it is."**

"Then we should hurry. A near-dead Biometal signature could mean that someone's in trouble." Siarnaq said.

**"But what if it's a trap? It could be a Model E copy!"** Model A cried.

**"Model A has a point. If we're being lured by a Model E copy, we could be walking into a trap."** Model O mused. **"I suggest we try to find Model X and Aile first."**

"I agree. If we have Aile on our side, we can get through here easier." Atlas said. The others slowly agreed, but Grey was still hesitant, thinking someone was in trouble.

"Where is she, Model P?" Siarnaq asked.

**"That way."** Model P directed him toward one of the buildings. Confused, Siarnaq walked over and opened the door, finding the "building" to actually be an elevator. The Shadow Mega Man directed the others over to the elevator, finding nothing bad on his radar scope. When the elevator hit the bottom, they were in an underground catacomb area. Snow was still blowing everywhere, making snowdrifts.

"…Either something strange is going on, or the laws of weather have been repealed." Siarnaq mused.

"Focus, Siarnaq. Where's Aile?" Grey asked. Siarnaq led them through the catacombs. Along the way, he made sure to point out any enemies in the snow, allowing the group to intercept any incoming Model LS Mega Men, Lagices (rabbit-like Ice robots), and other robots that hid in the snow. Eventually, they came to what looked like a dead end.

"What the?" There's nothing here!" Ashe said.

**"That can't be! Model X's signal is coming from here!"** Model P replied.

"So what, did they plant a fake Model X signal, too?" Atlas groaned, deciding to plop down on one of the snowdrifts. However, her rear end ended up hitting something hard. "What the?" Getting up, the Flame Mega Man began brushing away the snow… and ended up hitting an arm. "GEEYAAAAAAH!" She screamed out of fear.

"What IS that?!" Taylor cried. Atlas continued brushing away the snow, finding long brown hair in a ponytail.

"*gasp* Aile!" Atlas cried. Ashe rushed over and helped Atlas pull Aile clear of the snow, placing her on the ground. Her skin had taken on almost a pure white hue, her green eyes now a glazed-over light blue. A rope was tied around her torso, securing her arms at her sides and a pale Model X to her stomach.

"She looks… frozen." Thetis shuddered.

**"H… Help…"** A weak voice said.

**"Model X? Is that you?"** Model A asked.

**"The Cryo-Badge… hurry…"** Model X groaned. **"Her neck…"** Ashe looked to the back of Aile's neck to find a blue badge attached to it, which she quickly ripped off.

Like magic, the pale tone of Aile's skin reverted to her usual fair tone, her eyes returning to green. The paleness faded from Model X faded as well. Atlas ripped the rope from Aile's body, allowing Model X to float. Aile shut her eyes and groaned before re-opening them. "What the…?" Aile quickly sat up.

**"Haaah! That was a close one."** Model X said. **"Thank you, greatly."**

The first people she saw were the two Model A Mega Men. "Grey, Ashe. Long time no see!"

"Looks like she'll be all right." Aeolus said.

Then, Aile noticed the Model H, P, L, and F Mega Men. "Waah!" She leapt to her feet in hostility.

"Hold on, Aile! They're on our side now!" Grey told the Model X Biomatch.

"He's right, Aile. Model D tried to use us, but Grey and Ashe freed us." Siarnaq told her.

Aile slowly began to calm down. She then saw Taylor. "…Model O?"

**"The one and only."** The Omega Biometal said.

"I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you." Taylor said, holding out his hand. Aile was hesitant, but shook his hand.

**"Don't worry, Aile. They are friends."** Model H told her.

**"Yeah, they aren't gonna try anything stupid!"** Model F added.

Hearing the voices of the original Biometals helped to cool Aile's nerves, and her face became a smile. "…Okay. Thank you for helping me."

"What are you even doing here, Aile?" Thetis asked.

"I came here because Model X sensed that Model Z was here. It must have landed here after the fall from Ouroboros." Aile said.

**"Model Z? *gasp* That must've been the other Biometal signal!"** Model P realized.

**"…It is! I concentrated on Model Z's signal, and now I know it's here!"** Model L said.

"Then we have to hurry! At the rate the signal is fading, Model Z could be finished!" Grey said.

**"Let's go, Aile!"** Model X told her.

"Right!" Aile grabbed ahold of Model X, holding it out in front of her. "Model X… MEGAMERGE!" She slammed her hand into the Biometal, causing a flash of light.

**"Biolink established! M.E.G.A. System online!"** Model X's voice sounded, lights activated on his crystal. Aile was surrounded by blue lights, like a transerver's lights, and various pieces of light blue and white armor covered her body, her ponytail coming out the back of her helmet. Soon, her transformation was complete: The Blue Mega Man, Model X.

"Let's go find Model Z!" Aile chirped. "I found a generator in another area that was making the snow. I was in the middle of fighting it when that Cryo-Badge was slapped on me."

"Then let's get moving! The faster we destroy that thing, the sooner we can get this snow out of here!" Ashe declared. The Mega Men quickly headed back through the area they were in, up to the "dojo's" entrance.

"Through there." Aile pointed to another of the buildings, and the door opened to reveal another elevator, which they took to the bottom. Once there, Siarnaq took the lead, pointing out any enemies in the area through his Radar Scope. Despite not being Model ZX, she was perfectly capable with her good old X-Buster. Eventually, they came to a huge dark blue machine that was spewing out blizzards of snow. Four funneled pipes were connected to nearby ventilation shafts, pumping the snow through them.

"So that's how the snow was getting everywhere!" Siarnaq realized.

"There! That's the core!" Aile pointed at a glowing green area of the machine. She pointed her X-Buster at the core and charged her energy. "No one around to save you this time… Let's get some clear skies!" She fired a powerful blast of blue energy, small pink bullets around it, at the core, nailing it and causing it to shatter, electricity crackling through the machine as the snow slowly ceased production.

"Nice shootin', girl!" Atlas cheered. Aile gave a thumbs-up in response.

Taylor's eyes then widened. "Uh… Aile?!" He whimpered. The Mega Men looked back to see the pipes retreating toward the machine, the funnels retracting. Then, from their spots, four new pipes emerged, ending in cannons. "I… don't think that was the core!"

A large hatch in the front of the machine opened up, revealing a large funnel cannon. "Definitely not the core…" Grey breathed.

* * *

**Vile: Uh-oh! The snow-making machine has undergone a transformation! What will happen to the Mega Men now that the machine has become hostile? Find out next time! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	21. That's Cold, Bro

**Vile: To end another night of mine, here's my next chapter of ZX3, where the team deals with the snow machine and another adversary! Enjoy, people!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Chapter 20: That's Cold, Bro

The snow machine formed small blizzards from the four pipe cannons in front of the large cannon, building up what looked like an enormous snowball or iceball. "Get ready to run!" Aile cried. Then, the snowball was fired from the cannon like a missile. The Mega Men quickly got out of the way as the snowball slammed into the ground, sending snow everywhere.

"Man! I might be the Ice Mega Man, but I never thought I'd see snow turned into a weapon!" Thetis commented. The two upper cannons sprayed snow onto the ceiling, forming icicles that soon dropped. Ashe and Aeolus were in the crossfire, but they quickly moved before they were impaled. "My money's on the pipes! Let's go for them!" Thetis leapt forward and slashed at one of the pipes, but was off in his aim and barely did any damage.

The two bottom pipe cannons then began spraying snow across the ground, covering it in a sudden snowdrift. Taylor ended up stepping in the thick snow. "Whoop!" The snow caught his foot, sending him face-first into it. The Model O Mega Man picked his face out of the snow with a groan.

"I'd be laughing if we weren't fighting this thing!" Ashe commented, firing her pistols at the machine, nailing the two pipes on the right a couple times.

All of a sudden, all four pipes conjured small snowballs on the ends before firing them off. Aile, Atlas, and Siarnaq simply used their attacks to dispel them, then Siarnaq fired off a kunai wave at the pipes, one of them striking the middle cannon. The cannons then moved to power the middle cannon for the mega snowball, but Aeolus leapt up. With a double slash, Aeolus sliced the top-left pipe clean off its socket, the pipe landing on the ground and exploding. With one less cannon, the mega snowball was smaller than normal, but it was still powerful enough to be fired out. This time, the snow explosion caught Grey in the crossfire. "Agh!" It didn't do much, so Grey fired off a Charge Shot, successfully ripping off and destroying the top-right pipe. With those two pipes gone, the snow machine couldn't use its icicle attack.

The bottom pipes fired out snow to create a snowdrift, but Taylor leapt over it. "Not this time, Frosty!" He yelled, rushing forward. "Get a load of this!" Taylor quickly unhooked his scarf and whipped it out, grappling one of the pipe cannons. "Come here!" Pulling back on the scarf, the Model O Mega Man forced the cannon to him so he could slice it off, leaving the machine down to one cannon.

The final cannon charged up a snowball and fired it. "I've got you this time!" Thetis declared, dodging the snowball and delivering a halberd slash that easily cut off the final pipe cannon. "All right! It's helpless now!"

Then, a low whirring sound was heard, and what remained of the pipe cannons retracted into the machine. "Uh… maybe not." Grey said. Then, the center cannon began expelling a powerful blizzard, the force of the wind starting to blow them back.

"What the hell?" Siarnaq groaned. Then, the pipe cannons started to slowly reform.

"It's repairing itself!" Aile realized.

"Aile, try shooting into the cannon!" Ashe told her. Aile decided to take the idea and tried to move forward, pointing her X-Buster forward and charging it. When her cannon was fully charged, she yelled "Eat this!" and fired, her Charge Shot going straight through the center cannon. An explosion within the snow machine was heard, and the whirring sound slowed down. More explosions were heard, and the snow machine was blown completely to pieces, the snowfall coming from it receding.

"All right!" Several of the Mega Men cheered.

"That should take care of the snowdrifts." Aeolus mused. "Now let's find that Pseudoroid."

"I'm picking up something big on my Radar Scope. This way!" Siarnaq said, rushing back the way they came to the elevator. The Mega Men returned to the surface of the Dojo, and Siarnaq led them to the final elevator. This elevator, however, lasted longer than the other two. Upon landing, they went through the exit, only to find themselves back outside.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Atlas asked.

"Positive. The Pseudoroid is definitely this way." The Shadow Mega Man replied.

**"I can also sense Model Z up ahead. His signal is still fading, however."** Model P said.

"Then let's hurry." Aile said. "We have to find Model Z and stop this Pseudoroid." After a while of moving (with surprisingly no enemies), the team came to a large open area with many snowdrifts.

"The signals stop here." Siarnaq mused, looking around. Then, he pointed to a snowdrift. "Over there!"

"The Shadow Biometal must work wonders for you." A voice mused. Then, a figure leapt up from the snowdrift, landing on the ground before them. This Pseudoroid had a white fox-like head with red eyes, and armor fashioned in a similar way to a karate gi, colored dark blue, red, and black, having "bare" feet. A large ice blue tail with a white tip flowed behind him, and a black headband was on his head. "So… you freed the Blue Mega Man from the Cryo-Badge. Why am I not surprised?"

"Kyuubrrr… What was the big idea putting that thing on Aile?!" Atlas asked.

"I was ordered to slow her down by any means. I can already tell you're here to defeat me." The Ice Pseudoroid said simply. "But I can't let you do that. I can't let you have this object." He pulled out a frozen hexagonal object.

"What is that?" Aile wondered.

"If you can defeat me, you'll find out." Kyuubrrr said, returning the object to his waist. "But I do not intend to make this easy." He let out a grunt, and his tail split into nine flowing tails, before he took a battle stance.

* * *

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**BATTLE SEQUENCE**

**ENEMY: KYUUBRRR THE VULPIROID**

* * *

"Let's go." Kyuubrrr said before rushing forward. His fists began glowing blue.

"Lookin' for a fistfight, huh?" Atlas asked, jumping forward to meet the Pseudoroid, Knuckle Busters drawn.

"Fool." Kyuubrrr guarded her attack, then punched her twice before taking a low stance. "Shoryuuken!" The next thing Atlas was hit by was a powerful icy uppercut that sent her backwards.

"I got ya!" Taylor called, rushing forward and nabbing Atlas to stop her flight.

"My turn!" Ashe called, charging her pistol before firing her Charge Shot, nailing Kyuubrrr in his tails as he tried to dodge.

"Ngh. Not bad." Kyuubrrr mused. "But how about this?" He leapt backward and placed his hands on his left. "Hadouken!" He fired an icy blast of energy from his palms, moving back to fire two more. The Mega Men barely dodged them, Thetis getting caught in the back by one.

"Good thing we're more durable than we look." Aeolus mused. He charged his energy to max level. "Dodge this!" He fired two Plasma Cyclones in a horizontal path.

"You're the boss." Kyuubrrr mused, easily sidestepping the cyclones. "It will take more than that to win." He stepped behind a snowdrift and did a quick flip kick, sending the snow flying at the Mega Men.

Aile was swamped by the snow, finding it hard to move. "Crud!"

"Now you're mine." Kyuubrrr took the frozen object from his waist and held it in both hands. All of a sudden, a huge triangular blade of ice formed from the top of the object. "Haaaaahhhh!" He leapt up high, prepared to slam the ice blade down on Aile.

"Hey, hey, not so fast!" Taylor's voice called, leaping into the fray and up to clash Kyuubrrr's ice blade with his Ryuuenjiin. The clash was quickly ended by the need for gravity, Kyuubrrr and Taylor being sent back. "Eat this!" With a quick energy charge, Taylor unleashed Rakuhouha, nailing the Pseudoroid multiple times with the energy blasts.

"Clever. But not clever enough." Kyuubrrr said, forming another ice blade on the object. Turning to the male Model A Mega Man, he leapt toward him for a jump slash.

"Look out, Grey!" Ashe called. Grey quickly looked back to see Kyuubrrr lunging at him. Thinking quick, Grey stuck his pistol in Kyuubrrr's face and did a quick charge, sending the Vulpiroid flying back with a Charge Shot to the face.

"Ngh! Impressive!" Kyuubrrr mused, leaping backwards and firing out a stream of four ice Hadoukens.

The Mega Men dodged easily, Siarnaq using his Shadow Dash, then they began approaching. "Get ready to eat my Cross Star!" Siarnaq called, charging his energy before firing out a powerful shuriken.

"Let me help!" Atlas shouted, having her own Overdrive Aura active. She charged to max and rushed forward with Knuckle Dasher.

"Three's a charm!" Thetis said, forming an Ice Sticker and shattering it to send the ice spikes.

Kyuubrrr eyed the three attacks as if in slow motion. _'I'll be taking damage either way… might as well go for the least.'_ The Pseudoroid leapt out of the path of Atlas and Siarnaq's attacks, but directly in the path of Thetis's. Crossing his arms, he deflected the majority of the damage from the icicles. "If damage is imminent, take the path of least pain." He rushed forward and did a roll around in the snow, ending up right by Aeolus and nailing him in the back with his ice Shoryuuken.

"Gwaah!" The Wind Mega Man cried, taking the full power of the attack as he was Thunder Element. The force of the attack caused his Megamerge to cancel, Aeolus landing in the snow in a heap, Model H and his sword landing near him.

"Aeolus!" The Mega Men cried.

"This is what you get for trying to defeat me." Kyuubrrr mused, taking a stance with his hands positioned in front of him. The tips of his nine tails glowed blue, sending energy into his hands that formed a powerful ball. "Shinkouri…" He pulled his hands back. "HADOUKEN!" Thrusting his hands forward, Kyuubrrr sent out a powerful laser beam of icy energy at the downed Wind Mega Man.

Aeolus weakly picked himself up, only to see the icy attack sailing right toward him. Visibly afraid for the first time, Aeolus shut his eyes and braced for impact. "Magic Barrier…" A voice breathed. All of a sudden, a "CLONG" sound was heard, and no impact came. Aeolus slowly opened his eyes to see Pandora floating in front of him, holding out her staff, a powerful energy sphere projecting both her and Aeolus from the attack.

"Pandora?!" Grey, Ashe, and Aile cried. When the attack finally ceased, Pandora lowered the barrier.

"You... Model D mentioned you to us." Kyuubrrr mused. "Why are you helping the Mega Men?"

"Because you are trying to recruit us…" Pandora told him. "You are our enemy… Now, Prometheus…!"

"At least I get to mess you up some!" Prometheus's voice was heard. All of a sudden, Kyuubrrr yelled in pain as his tails were chopped completely off. He turned back to see Prometheus standing there with a smirk, his scythe having been swung. His armor colors then changed to a red-based one. "BURN, BABY!" He launched purple flames from his body at the Pseudoroid, torching parts of the fox's body.

"Gwaaaaaahhh!" Kyuubrrr yelled before toppling over, landing in his own snow.

Prometheus walked over to him and knelt down, taking the frozen object from his waist. He snorted before tossing it to Aile, who caught it. "That thing's yours. Later." With that, Prometheus warped out.

Aeolus blinked as Pandora turned around to face him. The Witch Mega Man gave a small smile before warping out. _'Pandora…'_ Aeolus thought. He picked up Model H and his sword out of the snow.

A few seconds of silence passed. Then… "What… the hell… was THAT about?!" Taylor cried.

Hearing Kyuubrrr groan, Aile merely walked up to him and pointed her cannon at him, charging her energy. "Ngh… heh heh heh. You beat me fair and square… I have no qualms. Go ahead and… finish me."

"As you wish." Aile said before firing a full-power X-Buster shot into his back. Kyuubrrr's body crackled before light beaconed out, and Aile backed off before he completely exploded. A DNA Core floated from the wreckage, which was absorbed into Ashe's helmet.

"All right! That's six down!" Ashe chirped, Grey high-fiving her.

"You all right, Aeolus?" Thetis asked, him and Siarnaq approaching Aeolus.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Aeolus replied, shivering right after. "I just want to get out of this… c-cold."

Then, Aile felt the object in her hand become wet. She held it up to see the ice around it melting, revealing the figure within. Her eyes widened. "Model… Z…" She breathed, gazing at the Red Biometal. The eyes on it were dark.

**"His signal is extremely weak…"** Model X breathed. **"In this state, we won't be able to Double Megamerge with him. We should probably send him to Flueve when we get the chance. Perhaps he can repair him."** Aile nodded.

"Let's get moving." Grey said. "We can keep planning once we're at the Camp." Everyone agreed, and the group pressed on. After a while, they came to a small building with the door completely blocked by snow. "Oh, great. More snow."

"No sweat, Grey." Ashe said, winking. "A-Trans!" Ashe transformed into Kyuubrrr. "Kyuubrrr was able to send snow flying with his flip kick. So why can't I do that?" The transformed Mega Man began using the flip kick to clear away the snow, eventually getting the door clear enough so they could get in. Transforming back, Ashe led the group into the building.

However, before he entered, Grey noticed something in the snow. He looked and saw that it was a flower, in pristine condition. "How is a flower growing in the snow…?" He wondered. He suddenly got an idea. Not wanting to keep everyone waiting, Grey de-Megamerged, picked up the flower, and carefully placed it in his pocket.

"What are you doing, Grey?" Model A asked.

"Something personal." Grey replied simply before rejoining the group. Surprisingly, no one raised any questions as to why he de-Megamerged. The transerver could only hold four at a time, so the first group of four stepped on and warped out before the second group, all eight on their way back to the Camp.

* * *

**Vile: Kyuubrrr's been crushed, another DNA Core has been acquired, but Model Z is in REALLY bad shape. Stay tuned to see if things get better. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	22. Worries Over Bonds

**Vile: Okay, people. Now that I got Numbershot 1 out of the way, I can get my head out of the darkness for some of my other fics. I've got no other words, so enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Chapter 21: Worries Over Bonds

The first group of Mega Men, those being Aeolus, Thetis, Siarnaq, and Aile, warped back into the Hunter's Camp. However, someone was there with them. "P-Prairie?" Aile realized.

Prairie, who was talking to the Commander, turned and saw Aile, smiling. "Ah, Aile! I'm so glad you're all right!" Aile smiled as Prairie rushed over and hugged her, Aile returning the hug. Prairie had undergone some Reploid modifications, making it seem like she had aged right along with Aile.

"What are you doing here, Prairie?" Aile asked as she let go of Prairie, the rest of the Mega Men warping in.

"The Commander told me that the others had located you, so I had to come here." Prairie responded. "What happened to you? One moment I had you on radar, and the next… gone."

"I was ambushed. They stuck a Cryo-Badge on me and froze me. Thank goodness they found me, or me and Model X would've been gone for good." Aile replied.

**"But we have another problem."** Model X said, floating up next to Aile. **"The same creature who froze us had control of Model Z."**

Prairie gasped with wide eyes. "M… Model Z?!" She cried. Aile handed her the Red Biometal. Model Z was still frigid to the touch, his eyes dull.

**"If Model Z is not repaired soon, we might lose him."** Model X said.

"And that can't happen, otherwise we'll never be able to defeat Model D." Grey told her.

Prairie nodded. "You must be Grey. Introductions will have to wait until later, though." Prairie activated her communicator. "Fleuve, warp me back onto the Guardian Base. There's some repair work I need you to do."

_"Roger that, Prairie."_ Fleuve responded over the communicator.

"We'll stay here with the others until Model Z is repaired… if he can be repaired." Aile said solemnly.

Prairie smiled. "Don't worry, Aile. If anyone can fix Model Z, it's Fleuve. He's done it before, y'know." Aile smiled in response. Prairie winked before being warped back to the Guardian Base.

"I'm sure Model Z will be fine." Grey told her. Aile nodded.

"But in the meantime, what should we do now?" Ashe wondered.

"Well, we've taken down six Pseudoroids so far, so that makes two left." Siarnaq said, counting on mental fingers. "We might want to try and go after them next. If we get rid of them, that'll take out the bulk of Model D's forces."

"But before that, we need to find the last member of our little team. Uh… Vent, I think his name was." Taylor mused. Aile looked bummed. "Something wrong, Aile?"

"…Vent's been out of contact for some time now. He took a mission at the same time I went to the Snowbound Dojo. My communicator said no contact was made while I was out." Aile said. "I hope he's all right. Since I had Model X, Vent had no Biometals on him."

"Ah, you're worried about nothing! Biometal or no Biometal, Vent can easily take care of himself!" Ashe said confidently.

"Maybe so, but I'll put a search out for Vent's signal. Aile, give me his signal details." The Commander told them. Aile nodded. "Everyone is on standby until Vent is located. We'll also keep an eye out for any Pseudoroids we may encounter." Everyone agreed.

*Some Time Later*

Grey sat alone on a ledge near the edge of the camp, looking at the flower that he found at the Snowbound Dojo. Twisting the small plant back and forth slowly, Grey let out a sigh. "Whatcha got there?" A voice asked.

"Uwaaah!" Grey was startled, turning quickly around to see Taylor standing behind him. "D-Don't do that, Taylor!"

"Sorry, man." Taylor said, rubbing the back of his head. He then saw the flower in Grey's hand, and his eyes widened. "Holy crud!" He darted forward and looked at the flower. "No way… That's a Yuki-Onna's Eyelash!"

"A what?" Grey asked, confused.

"The flower, dude! It's called a Yuki-Onna's Eyelash, one of the rarest flowers in the world! It only grows in frigid areas, and usually only have one purpose if picked." Taylor looked at Grey. "You're gonna confess your feelings to someone, aren't you?"

Grey blushed as red as Taylor's shirt. "W-What?! What made you think that?!" He blurted.

Taylor snapped his fingers. "The Yuki-Onna's Eyelash, due to only growing in extremely cold areas, send a message to anyone presented with them: 'I braved the cold to get you this gift, because that's how much I love you.'"

Grey looked away, embarrassed. "No one told me it meant that…"

"Where did you even find this thing?"

"W-Well… I noticed it right before we left the Snowbound Dojo. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to pick it up. I didn't know it was a special flower." Grey replied honestly.

"Consider that a lucky break for you. I'd store that thing somewhere cold." Taylor said. "The Yuki-Onna's Eyelash is notorious for surviving for long periods of time after being picked, but only in very cold temperatures. It absorbs cold air for the nutrients in it and uses ice in place of water." He turned around to walk away. "Don't worry about Ashe. I'm sure even she'll love that thing." He went back to the camp.

Grey stood still for a moment before looking back at the flower. _'I hope he's right…'_ He thought. _'But where can I put it?'_ He thought for a moment, then got an idea. Walking back to the camp and heading toward his and Ashe's bunk room, he looked around to make sure she wasn't there, but walked to the fridge/freezer, opened the freezer, and placed the flower in the door. _'I think this will do until I know the right time to give it to her.'_ He closed the door slowly.

"Whatcha doin', Grey?" Ashe's voice suddenly said, startling Grey.

"Didn't I tell you not to startle me like that, Ashe?!" Grey snapped out of nowhere after whipping his head toward her.

Ashe recoiled: She was not used to Grey being angry. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just curious as to what you were doing in the freezer."

Grey let out a breath to calm down. "It's a secret. Sorry for snapping, Ashe. I'm gonna see if there's been any progress with finding Vent yet." The Reploid walked out of the room, leaving Ashe alone.

However, once the door closed, Ashe quickly locked it. She was too curious to leave what was in the freezer alone. _'Sorry Grey, but let's see what you're hiding.'_ She hopped over and opened the fridge, at first seeing nothing, but then she looked in the door and gasped. _'A… A Yuki-Onna's Eyelash?! But… why would Grey have one of these unless…'_ She blushed brightly, which was unlikely. _'Could this have been… for me? He couldn't have got this for Aile, she was with Vent the last time we saw her… and Atlas is with Taylor…'_ Ashe shook her head. _'He couldn't have got this for me. He doesn't like me that way.'_ She closed the freezer and unlocked the door so she could leave.

*A Few Minutes Later*

"Are you serious? Not a single signal for Vent anywhere?" Thetis asked, getting impatient. All the Mega Men had gathered in the Command Room.

"We've searched over almost every sector, but still nothing." The Commander said. "I'm not sure his signal is even working anymore."

This worried the Mega Men, especially Aile, but then Siarnaq noticed something. "Wait a second…" He got up and walked over to the monitor, squinting. His eyes then widened. "Look!" He pointed at a large fuzzy blip on the monitor. "That patch of area right there!"

**"Excellent eye, Siarnaq."** Model P said.

"The search isn't getting anything there. Why would he be there?" The Commander asked.

**"Because you wouldn't find anything there."** Model P replied. **"That area is under radar jammer influence."**

"Jammers, huh? That must mean something's happening that someone doesn't want us to know about." Aeolus mused. "What is that sector, anyway?"

"I'm pulling up coordinate data now." One of the navigators said. "Let's see… The jammed area is Sector W."

Taylor shuddered. "I've been there. Sector W is a swamp full of rotten trees. I went in there clean and came out covered with seaweed and swampwater."

"Sector W…" Aile breathed, then she gasped. "I remember now! That's where Vent was sent for his mission!"

"Then that may be why his signal isn't visible: He's probably still there!" Grey said. "Commander, can you get us there despite the jamming?"

"Run a scan for a teleport lock on the area." The Commander told the navigator.

"Roger!" The navigator replied, typing on the keyboard. Results came shortly after. "No teleport lock detected! Inputting teleport coordinates!" The transerver began to glow.

"Go, everyone!" The Commander said, and the group headed onto the transerver.

_'Please be alive, Vent…'_ Aile thought as the group warped out.

*Some Time Earlier*

Grunting was heard as a young man moved through a wet forest. Rain poured down over him, soaking his hair and outfit. "Man, I hate rain." Vent said, slashing through the area with a pink saber, standard Guardian issue. "I don't even remember what I'm supposed to be looking for." Lightning cracked overhead, and thunder boomed. All of a sudden, something lashed out from a bush. "What the-?!" The appendage struck him in the chest, conducting numerous volts into his body. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The electricity finished with a loud "POP", and Vent slumped to the wet ground, dropping his saber.

"Oh… thank goodness. I was afraid I'd be done for!" A young female voice said. "I have to make sure he doesn't hurt me anymore, but maybe Master could use him." The appendage wrapped around Vent's body and pulled him into the dark foliage.

* * *

**Vile: Honestly, this chapter was tricky. I wasn't sure about my word choice, but I think this is good. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me. See ya later, guys!**


	23. Storming the Swamp

**Vile: Okay, despite a small bout of stalling with this, I got the next chapter out. This is where we go into the Stormy Bog area. I couldn't split this into two chapters, so- Why am I still talking here? Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Chapter 22: Storming the Swamp

A box shape of metal frames projected multiple pink energy screens, forming a solid box that Vent was being kept inside. A low noise came from the figure that watched him, rain battering the box's edges. "He's almost like a little baby in there. A harmless little baby." Her communicator suddenly went off. "Uwaaah! W-What was that?!"

_**"Sparkroak! The Mega Men are on their way to your location!"**_ Model D told her. _**"Get rid of them if you see them! That's an order!"**_ The communication cut out, leaving the Pseudoroid scared.

"I… Intruders! Oh no, oh no… what should I do?!"

*With the Group*

The Mega Man team warped into the area, but as soon as they did, a flash of lightning and crack of thunder suddenly sounded. "YAAAH!" Atlas was startled by the thunder, clinging to Taylor's arm unconsciously.

This got a few weird looks from some of the others. "Huh. The Flame Mega Man is afraid of thunderstorms." Thetis remarked, making Atlas immediately punch him with one of her cannons in annoyance.

Taylor looked up at the stormclouds as the rain poured down. "I don't get it. This area isn't supposed to experience thunderstorms. It's not the kind of area for that."

Aeolus stared intently at the clouds. "…Those aren't normal thunderclouds. I can tell. They must be a special model of jammer: They cause a permanent storm that disrupts radar."

Another boom of thunder sounded. "W-Whatever it is, let's try and shut it down ASAP!" Atlas said quickly.

"I agree, but mostly so we can stop all this rain." Siarnaq said, already walking ahead through a bush. Two seconds later: "WAAH!" SPLASH. The Mega Men ran after him, coming face-to-face with a rushing rapid with lily pads, logs, and rocks being swept along. A short distance down, Siarnaq frantically jumped out of the water onto a log, then across the rocks and logs, but when he hit a lily pad, it sunk back into the rapid with him on it.

"Hang on, dude!" Thetis said, diving into the water. He let the current pull him to Siarnaq, letting him grab his wrist, but going back wasn't easy even with Thetis's Model L powers, as he barely made any headway underwater against the current. Eventually, though, he managed to pull himself and Siarnaq out of the water.

Siarnaq coughed heavily. "That… sucked… BIG time!" He spat.

"Agreed! Even for me, that was nasty!" Thetis groaned.

"So swimming across the rapids isn't an option. What else should we do?" Aile wondered.

"Easy!" Ashe said, jumping onto a log in the river, then onto a rock before leaping onto the other side of the river.

"Huh. Reminds me of an old video game I played once." Taylor mused.

"I guess it's better than nothing!" Grey said, following Ashe's example. The other Mega Men began to do so as well.

However, as Aeolus was crossing, he made a wrong move and ended up jumping toward a lily pad. "Don't land there!" Thetis shouted. Thinking quick, Aeolus quickly did an Air Dash to make it to the other side.

"Okay, someone remember this: Do NOT step on the lily pads!" Ashe said, irritated.

"Let's go!" Aile said, and the others agreed, moving through the rain-soaked forest. The saber-wielders of the team slashed through the plants to keep the path moving.

The thunder boomed again, and enemies began to plunge down from the clouds: Odd flying squirrels with clouds for cape membranes. They carried what looked like acorns, but they dropped them, which detonated as thunder bombs upon hitting the ground. "Incoming!" Grey shouted, pointing his pistols at them and firing, shooting a few down. Ashe and Aile fired afterward, but some of them tried to dive bomb them. Taylor and Aeolus managed to slash them out of the air.

"Squirrels. Model D must be running out of ideas for enemies." Aeolus mused with a chuckle before the group continued on. They came to another series of rapid rivers, but remembering what to do from earlier, the group used the rocks and logs, but avoided the lily pads, to cross each river.

However, as they continued, Model X suddenly spoke. **"Wait, Aile."**

The girl stopped in her tracks, making the others stop as well. "What is it, Model X?"

**"There's something around here… It feels familiar to me."** The Blue Biometal told her. **"That way."** Model X directed her to left of where she was standing, toward a tree. However, when Aile walked toward it, her foot ended up hitting a pit.

"Uwaaaaaah!" She screamed as she fell into a deep hole.

"Aile!" The others cried. A "THUD" was heard, and the others looked down the hole.

"You all right, Aile?!" Grey called down.

"Ugh… Yeah! It wasn't a bad fall!" Aile called back up. "I'm heading back up!"

**"Wait, Aile, not yet!"** Model X told her. **"The signal. It's down here. Follow my direction."** The Biometal directed Aile down a few tunnels until they came to an odd object. It had a flat circular shape, colored blue with a four red protrusions and a yellow core. A vaguely hexagonal shape was embedded in it, looking similar to Model X, but was slightly bigger.

"What do you think it is?" Aile wondered. She heard two people jump down into the pit, and turned around to see that it was Grey and Ashe.

Ashe saw the object. "Cool…" She breathed. Aile walked over and picked the object up.

All of a sudden, the yellow core glowed and protected a blue hologram. The hologram was of a young woman, possibly 18 or 19, wearing a work uniform, a helmet, and had a ponytail coming out of the helmet. A breath came from Model X. **"It's her…"**

"Who?" Aile asked.

**"She is the one who created me… and the other original Biometals."** The Blue Biometal said. **"Her name is… Dr. Ciel."**

The hologram then spoke. _**"If this mechanism has activated and I am speaking to you, then you must be the Chosen One for Biometal Model X. When Model X was created, it contained a powerful armor that I have split into four parts, and hidden within capsules like this one. I hope I can trust you with the power that lies within."**_ The hologram sighed. **_"This capsule houses the Leg Parts of Model X's True Armor. They will grant you increased movement ability and increase your jumping ability. Insert Model X into the slot on the capsule's front to receive this power. I trust that you will not misuse the Biometal…"_** The hologram closed her eyes before vanishing.

**"Ciel… I was unaware that you did this for me."** Model X breathed. **"Aile, we must receive this power… to honor Ciel."**

Aile nodded. "It could also help us against Model D." She De-Megamerged and took hold of Model X. "Here goes…" The Blue Biometal was placed into the slot in the front, and his eyes began to glow. Then, the four protrusions and core began to glow as well, and a swirling effect took place within them. The whole capsule began to glow, Model X's eyes glowing brighter. Then, a bolt of lightning went from each protrusion to the core, combining into one before striking Model X. The lightning didn't damage him, but he changed slightly: The bottom edge of his construction grew longer, with a different color scheme: The bottom edge was now a lighter blue with some of Model X's original blue above it, then a yellow line on each side, with lighter blue coloring above it and a small blue stripe in the middle. The color change stopped right below Model X's "face". "Do you feel any different, Model X?" Aile asked hesitantly.

**"I feel… stronger."** Model X said. **"Try Megamerging again."** Aile nodded, performing a Megamerge and donning her armor. Immediately, she felt something was different.

"Aile, your legs!" Grey pointed out. Aile looked down and noticed the change: The lower part of her boots had changed to a lighter blue color with yellow soles, the yellow ring unchanged, but the top part had disconnected from the ring. The top part now bore a cylindrical shape that could fit around the ring, colored the lighter blue with a ring of the original blue color about halfway up, a stripe of the original blue going down the front of the armor. As a final touch, two green lights were above the ring. The white armor around her hips, however, hadn't changed at all.

Aile moved her new legs around for a bit. "Not bad. These could be very useful." She mused. "All right, let's get back up to the others." Grey and Ashe nodded, and the three of them rushed back through the tunnels. Grey and Ashe noted that Aile's movement speed had increased, just as the Ciel hologram had said. The two Model A Mega Men got to the opening just as Aile was wall jumping her way back up.

Speaking of Aile, her new leg armor allowed her to wall jump back up very quickly, landing in front of the others. "Whoa, in a rush or something?" Taylor asked.

"I wasn't even trying to go fast." Aile said honestly, looking at her legs. "This new armor is awesome!"

"Don't turn into a bighead on us, Aile!" Ashe said, her and Grey having climbed all the way to the top of the pit.

"I know, I know. Let's move!" The Mega Men took off again, but they didn't get much farther before reaching their destination.

In this case, "reaching their destination" was achieved by Siarnaq stepping on a soft piece of ground and putting his face in water again. He groaned as he got up. The water in this area was confined as a small pond instead of a rushing rapid. Lily pads were abound in the water, more so than any logs or rocks, but there was land around the pond to stand on.

"H-Huh?! W-Who's there?!" A voice suddenly said, followed by a high-pitched croak. The voice was female, and it seemed young. Then, something shot out of the water, landing on one of the lily pads in the pond. It appeared to look like a large frog robot, colored a combination of bright yellow and black, with black webbed hands and feet with yellow fingertips. The shoulders were spikes, and what looked like red "feathers" were around the robot's head. Oddly enough, the frog had a small tail. The frog looked back and forth quickly, jumping slightly at the crack of thunder and flash of lightning. "W… What was that…? I th-thought I heard something." She shuddered.

"Over here, Sparkroak!" Thetis shouted.

"Waaah!" Sparkroak jumped in fear before leaping around to face them, showing large blue eyes. "M-M-Mega Men!" She began looking around back and forth, scared. "Oh no, oh no, they're here to get me! Everyone's out to get me!"

"Is… this thing supposed to be a Pseudoroid?" Ashe asked no one in particular, getting nods from the Elemental Mega Men.

Aile stepped forward. "Have you seen a young man with brown hair out here? His name is Vent! Tell me where he is!" She was demanding, not asking.

Sparkroak recoiled again. "Th-That guy I locked up? He's your f-friend?! I c-can't! He'll k-kill me! I w-won't let you t-take another step!" The frog let out a loud croak.

* * *

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**BATTLE SEQUENCE**

**ENEMY: SPARKROAK THE DENDROBAROID**

* * *

Sparkroak suddenly leapt across the pond to another lily pad, then to another pad near the Mega Men. She then stood on her legs and lashed out her tongue, which was charged with electricity. "Move!" The Mega Men quickly got out of the way as the tongue struck the ground to try and zap them.

"All right, let's go!" Thetis quickly dove into the pond to get a sneak attack, but almost immediately, Sparkroak let out a loud croak to the sky, and a lightning bolt shot down from the clouds, impacting the pond and charging it with electricity. "EEEYOWCH!" Thetis shot out of the water, electrified, scrambling onto a log.

"S-Stay out of my p-pond!" Sparkroak yelled, lashing out her electric tongue again.

However, her tongue was knocked out of its path by a wave of Siarnaq's kunai. "Sparkroak, you're still the same wimp you were when we met you. Just go back underwater before things get ugly."

Sparkroak shook for a while, but stood firm. "…No way! I w-won't let myself be defeated! Master g-gave me life, and I'm gonna k-keep it!" She let out another croak, causing lightning bolts to rain down. The Mega Men quickly managed to dodge.

Aile was charging up energy along the way. "Haah!" She fired off a Level 2 Charge Shot that nailed Sparkroak directly.

"AIYEEEE!" The Dendrobaroid screamed as she was sent backward, though she landed on another lily pad. "Y-You meanie!" Sparkroak quickly leapt back to near Aile. "Take this!" Her cheeks suddenly puffed up before her tongue lashed out. It wasn't electrified, but it was lashed out quick enough that it wrapped around Aile tightly.

"Huh?!" All of a sudden, the tongue picked her up and swung her around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…!" She was then flung at the other Mega Men. "WAAAAAH!" She landed hard on the muddy ground.

Sparkroak quickly unleashed her electric tongue at them. Grey quickly grabbed and pulled Aile out of the way of the attack, while Aile unleashed a Laser Shot at Sparkroak, nailing her. "Everyone, split up!" Grey yelled, and the Mega Men quickly dashed around the pond.

"Eat this!" Siarnaq tossed a Cross Star at the frog, but she quickly jumped to another lily pad to dodge.

"You think you can run from us?" Taylor leapt into the air with his Omega Aura and unleashed Arc Blade. A few of the hits got Sparkroak, but not many. When he landed, he shot out a Shinkuujin shockwave that just barely missed her.

"W-Why you!" Sparkroak croaked to the sky again, calling down lightning bolts to strike around. The Mega Men jumped across the rocks and logs in the pond to dodge, making sure to stay out of the water, lest they be shocked by the electrified water. "I told you to stay out of my p-pond! I'll show you how p-powerful I can be!" With another croak, something rose out of the water: Another lily pad, but this one was on top of a large vine of sorts that went straight upward, raising the lily pad above the others. Sparkroak then leapt onto the higher lily pad and began to spin around, lashing out her electric tongue to make it sweep across the edge.

"Is this what you've resorted to? Weak." Aeolus mused, easily jumping over the tongue as it moved over the area. The other Mega Men were able to dodge as well, even when Sparkroak caused her tongue to undulate.

The tongue retreated to her mouth, causing her to hop up and down. "Oh no, oh no! My sweep attack didn't work! T-Take this!" She began unleashing a barge of electric tongue attacks and lightning strikes, but the Mega Men managed to dodge each time. Then she puffed her cheeks and launched her tongue, un-electrified.

Aile, seeing it coming this time, went to the front and grabbed hold of the tongue before it could ensnare anyone. "Gotcha!"

This made the Dendrobaroid freak. "AAAAAH! Leggo, leggo o' me!" She struggled to say, not having the use of her tongue.

"Maybe I'll give you… a little taste of your own… medicine!" Aile groaned, pulling on Sparkroak's tongue while she pulled back, trying to get her tongue back in her mouth.

Then a slashing sound was heard. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sparkroak's ear-piercing scream was heard afterward.

"Oof!" Aile landed on her rear, holding the tongue, which had been severed from its host. She shuddered and tossed it away.

Thetis was nearby, having just swung his halberd. "No more of that stupid thing!"

Sparkroak was trembling. She then jumped back up to the higher lily pad and began croaking constantly, calling thunderbolts down randomly on the Mega Men, causing them to run.

"Remind me to bring a lightning rod next time!" Atlas griped as they dodged.

After a few seconds of dodging, the Mega Men got fed up. "Let's get this over with!" Grey fired off a Plasma Orb, Atlas shot a bomb from her right Knuckle Buster, and Aile fired off another Charge Shot, all three attacks hitting Sparkroak with enough force to knock her clean to the edge of the pond on dry land.

Sparkroak struggled while on the land, looking up weakly… to see Siarnaq hovering over her. "Hi." Next thing she knew, Siarnaq's claws went through her head, being pulled back out. The Dendrobaroid's body sunk back to the wet ground. "Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to kill you."

"Y… You didn't…?" Sparkroak's malfunctioning voice choked. "M-Maybe I'm… better o-off dead… Y-Your friend is… up ahead… he's b-by the… jam-mer machine… Grk…" Her body then crackled before exploding, Siarnaq having backed off beforehand.

A DNA Core rose from her wreckage, which was absorbed into Grey's helmet. **"That makes seven."** Model A mused.

"Let's get moving. She said Vent was up ahead!" Aile said.

"Yeah, and maybe we can get rid of this storm, too!" Atlas said.

"Honestly, I agree. I'm sick of this rain." Taylor added. "Let's go." The Mega Men took off away from Sparkroak's pond. The group soon came to another rapid, but there was a problem: There were no logs or rocks in the rapid: Only lily pads. "You have got to be freaking kidding me."

"NOW what are we gonna do? We all know what happens if we try to step on those things!" Thetis griped.

"Wasn't Sparkroak able to land on them?" Aeolus asked.

Grey snapped his fingers. "Good plan, Aeolus. Ashe, let's do it." The other Model A Mega Man nodded.

"A-TRANS!" Both of them transformed into copies of the Dendrobaroid.

"We might be able to take care of this if we each take three passengers at a time." Grey said. "Hop on, everyone."

"No pun intended." Ashe added.

"I just hope I don't get sick from this." Taylor groaned, getting on Grey's back, Atlas and Thetis following him. Aile, Aeolus, and Siarnaq got on Ashe's back. "You guys got a good hold?"

"As good as ever. Let's go already!" Siarnaq said. On that cue, Gray hopped into the rapids, landing on lily pad after lily pad with Ashe on his tail.

"Whaaa-aaaa-hahahaha! This is actually pretty fun!" Thetis laughed. Using the lily pads, the Mega Men managed to make it to the other side. The passengers hopped off of their rides, which transformed back into Grey and Ashe.

"Not the way I prefer to air travel, but I guess it was OK." Aeolus mused, fixing his outfit.

**"I'm picking up some harsh interference nearby."** Model H said. **"The jammer must be near."** The Wind Biometal directed them through a batch of trees, and they were eventually face-to-face with a HUGE machine that was spewing stormclouds into the sky. Odd pink lightning was coming off the machine as well.

"This has gotta be the jammer." Ashe said.

"It sure is! Look!" Grey pointed at an odd box made of silver pipe-like ends, projecting pink forcefields around an unconscious Vent.

Aile gained a tic mark. "Let's destroy it then!" She quickly began blasting at the jammer's control field. The others began going to town on the rest of the machine. Soon, the whole jammer was crumbling into pieces.

As the machines exploded, the rain and wind slowly began to die off until it stopped completely. The sky then began to clear, until the sun finally managed to brighten up the dark swamp. "Ah… nice sunlight. No more thunder." Atlas said.

Then, the forcefields surrounding Vent were dispelled, causing the box frame to crumble. Aile quickly rushed to Vent and knelt down. "…Vent?"

Vent's eyes shook before shooting open, him sitting straight up. "Whoa! What happened to me?" He spat out, looking around. "Grey? Ashe?" He then saw the Elemental Mega Men. "Whaa! You four?!"

"Long story, Vent. Let's get out of here first." Ashe told him.

Grey's communicator went off, making him answer. _"I guess you were able to destroy the jammer."_ The Commander's voice said. _"What happened out there?"_

"We located and destroyed a Pseudoroid that was running the jammer." Grey told him. "We've also found Vent. He's relatively unharmed. Is there a transerver nearby?"

_"With the jammer offline, we can find one."_ The Commander said. After a moment, he gave them the result. _"According to the screen, there's one right under you."_

"Huh? That doesn't seem right." Grey wondered.

"Hey Grey, over here!" Thetis moved some wreckage of the jammer out of the way, revealing an active transerver. "The jammer protected it from any damage!"

Grey smiled. "Great. We're on our way back, Commander." The Commander signed off, ending the call.

"Looks like it can handle up to five of us at a time." Thetis said after checking the transerver out.

"Think you can walk, Vent?" Aile asked, getting him to his feet.

"Yeah. I wasn't roughed up that much." Vent replied with a smile. "Let's go." Aile nodded. Grey, Ashe, Vent, and Aile stepped on the transerver first to be warped out, then the other five stepped on to be transported back to the Hunter's Camp.

* * *

**Vile: Vent has finally been rescued, completing the team! But there's still the issue of Model Z. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	24. Model Z's Crisis

**Vile: Getting out Chapter 7 of GSTART seemed to help me get back some spark, so I managed to cook up this chapter within the space of a day. I never really known what to say in this story's chapters, so let's just get into this. Enjoy!**

* * *

MMZX3: Mega Man ZX Enforcers

Chapter 23: Model Z's Crisis

The transerver in the Hunter's Camp activated, warping in Grey, Ashe, Aile, and Vent. The Commander noticed them, as well as Prairie and Fleuve, who had been warped back to the Camp. Prairie's eyes lit up. "Vent! You're OK!"

"Heh heh, hey, Prairie." Vent said with a smile. The rest of the Mega Men warped in behind them.

"Nice job removing the jammers and the Pseudoroid." The Commander said. "That leaves just 1 Pseudoroid left."

"Has there been any luck with Model Z's repairs?" Grey asked.

"Model Z? You guys found Model Z?!" Vent cried.

**"Ngh… Not so loud…"** A familiar echoed voice said. The repaired Red Biometal floated out from behind Fleuve. His Biometal aura seemed weaker, though.

Model X floated from Aile's belt. **"It's nice to see you awake again, Model Z."**

**"No joke. If I had a head, it would be hurting like heck right now."** Model Z groaned.

"I've managed to repair the damage from Kyuubrrr's ice… but it's not perfect." Fleuve said.

"What do you mean?" Aile asked. "Model Z's awake again."

"Yes, but his power level has been drastically diluted because of the ice." Fleuve said. "I'm not even sure you'd be able to Megamerge with him now."

**"Only one way to find out."** Model Z said, floating over to Aile. **"Give it a shot."**

"Okay." Aile said, taking hold of both Biometals and crossing them above her head. "Double… MEGAMERGE!"

The Blue Biometal activated the M.E.G.A. System within its matrix with no problems, but the Red Biometal was activating it slowly. ** "Urk… M.E.G.A. System… Online… Agh!" ** The lights on the M.E.G.A. System began to fade in and out.

**"Model Z?"** Model X asked in worry as the Megamerge began to occur.

**"I… I'm tryin'…!"** Model Z replied.

Model X didn't believe him. **"Aile, cancel the Megamerge!"** He warned. The urgency got to Aile, and she willingly stopped trying to Megamerge. Model Z was heard panting heavily. **"I knew it. Model Z's M.E.G.A. System has been weakened."**

**"Don't give me that…"** Model Z panted. **"You know I've… gone through worse than this."**

**"No you haven't. If you even managed to Megamerge on your own, the stress on your weakened system would destroy you."** Model X said.

**"Great… so I'm demoted to bystander for this?"** Model Z asked rhetorically.

"Fleuve, why couldn't you completely repair Model Z?" Vent asked.

Fleuve looked away slightly. "It must have been the combination of being frozen, being used as Kyuubrrr's weapon, and holding Models F, L, H, and P in place during the Ouroboros incident. Not to mention any impact damage." He explained. "His system was in too delicate a shape for me to even attempt to fix it, as one slip-up could've rendered him permanently inactive."

"Damn it!" Taylor cursed. "Now what are we supposed to do? We can't awaken Model R like this!"

**"I wouldn't be so sure about that."** Model H said, floating from behind Aeolus. The other three elemental Biometals floated into view as well.

**"So long as Model Z is awake, we can still get into the Temple of Light, where Model R rests."** Model L said.

"How so?" Ashe asked.

**"The Temple of Light's doors are sealed by our passwords."** Model P explained.

**"Of course! I had forgotten about that!"** Model X exclaimed. **"The doors only require we Biometals, not necessarily our Chosen Ones!"**

**"So we could just head out to the Temple right now, crack open the doors, get that Biometal, and stomp Model D into paste!"** Model F said.

**"Uh… there's still a problem here, guys."** Model Z said nervously. **"You guys don't know my password, do you?"**

**"No. Why would we?"** Model L asked.

**"Well… Oh, man…" ** Model Z began to say, but he changed his tune quickly. **"I DON'T REMEMBER MY PASSWORD!"**

**"WHAT?!"** All seven other Biometals cried, Models A and O coming out of their silence.

**"What do you mean, you don't remember your password?! It's engraved in your M.E.G.A. System like ours!"** Model F griped.

**"Hello? Did you forget what Fleuve said? Model Z's M.E.G.A. System was damaged from the back-to-back injuries he sustained!"** Model O spoke up.

**"Great! Now we're REALLY screwed against Model D!"** Model A whined.

"There's gotta some way we can figure out Model Z's password! It's our only hope!" Grey said, slamming his fist into his palm.

All of a sudden, a static crackling was heard in the command room's monitors. "What's going on?" The Commander demanded to know.

"I'm not sure! Something's trying to get into the circuits!" One of the navigators said. "Wait, hang on… It just sent us a message!" She cautiously opened the message on the screen.

The message came up with the image of a red Cyber-Elf. _"Mega Men… Please let this be the correct destination of this message…"_

"A message for us?" Atlas wondered.

"That voice… It sounds familiar." Vent mused, getting a nod out of Aile and Prairie.

_"If this has reached you… I have sensed something wrong…"_ The voice said. _"Red Biometal… Damaged M.E.G.A. System… Repairs needed quickly…"_

**"How does he know about this?"** Model X wondered.

_"G… Go here…"_ The Cyber-Elf said, pulling up a coordinate map and indicating a location. _"Take this gateway… Look for me… I can help repair Model Z… Please, hurry… I await your arrival, my friends…"_ The transmission went to static before cutting out completely.

"You got those coordinates, right?" The Commander asked.

"Yep. We're setting up the transerver now." One of the navigators said, typing in the coordinates. A map showed up, pinpointing the location of the coordinates. However, something shocked her. "Eh?"

"What is it?" Grey asked.

"The coordinates are valid, but… they lead to Smidge Island." The navigator said.

"Smidge Island? That's the smallest documented island on the planet, barely big enough for us to walk 2 miles!" Atlas said. "Why would that Cyber-Elf send us there?"

"There must be something important there. Are you getting anything?" Grey asked the navigators.

"We're getting an odd signal there." A navigator said.

"I think it's worth checking out." The Commander said. "Head out and see what's there. We'll keep watch over the area on the monitor."

**"Looks like I get to tag along after all."** Model Z said, floating to Aile's hand. **"Let's find this Cyber-Elf and see what we've got."** Aile nodded.

"I'm going, too." Vent said.

"You really think you can fight without a Biometal?" Aeolus asked.

Vent smirked. "Who said I didn't have a Biometal?" He asked rhetorically, looking at Aile. Aile copied his smirk and nodded, grabbing Model X in her free hand and clapping it into Vent's hand.

"MEGAMERGE!" They both shouted. Model X's M.E.G.A. System came to life and covered them both with a bright light, which faded to reveal them both as Mega Men Model X. Vent's bangs stuck out from the front of his helmet much like Aile's ponytail came out of the back, and the Hyper Armor Leg Upgrade was visible on him.

Vent noticed the new legs. "Hmm. Give me details on the way there." He mused, getting a giggle from Aile.

"All right, let's quit stalling and move!" Ashe chirped. A positive response came from all the Mega Men, and they all stepped on the transerver, the whirling green lights warping them out.

Within seconds, the Megamerged team had been warped to a small island, surrounded by miles of ocean under the blue sky. Taylor looked back and forth, raising an eyebrow. "You weren't kidding, babe. Is this actually an island?"

"Hey, look at that." Siarnaq pointed out. The group turned and saw an odd object on the ground, not even remotely covered by anything.

"Hey, that's… just like the Upgrade Capsule I found in Sector W." Aile said. "It looks different, though." While it had the exact same shape as the other Capsule, its colors were different: It was mostly red instead of blue, the protrusions were yellow, and the core was blue. The slot didn't look the same as the other one, either: It had a more pentagonal shape with an indent on top. She thought about it for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "Blue Capsule, Model X. Red Capsule…"

**"Model Z."** Model X said.

The Red Biometal didn't emerge. **"I don't know about this. My damaged M.E.G.A. System might cause the thing to malfunction. If that Cyber-Elf can repair it, maybe we should come back here then."**

"Good point, Model Z." Aile replied.

"Well, now for the 60 million E-Crystal question: What are we supposed to do now?!" Thetis griped, his yell echoing.

All of a sudden, the six original Biometals felt an odd presence, groaning in response. **"There's… a disruption in the air here…"** Model P said.

**"It's givin' me a headache!" ** Model F griped.

**"You don't have a head, Model F."** Model H snarked.

**"Okay, Mr. Technical, does a 'matrix-ache' sound better?"** The Flame Biometal shot back.

**"…Aile. Face northwest and walk two steps."** Model X said. Aile did so, confused. ** "I feel it… the disturbance is right… here!"** A flash of light occurred, and when it died down, a seemingly holographic green gateway of sorts appeared.

"Whoa. Who knew this thing was here?" Taylor asked. "Uh… what is it?"

Then, the gate began to slowly open, revealing a white portal within. "Do… Do you think we can go through it?" Aile wondered. She hesitantly stuck her hand through the white space.

Vent walked to the side of the holographic gate and saw that her hand wasn't showing up on the other side. "Looks like the gate works." He said. "I say we see where this leads." Aile nodded, and nervously moved fully through the gate, vanishing.

"It's safe on this end, everyone!" Aile was heard from the other side. Aware that the gate was safe, the Mega Men went through the gate one-by-one until the tiny island was empty again.

As the final member of the team (Vent) jumped out, the gate slowly closed behind him, the door staying visible to them. The area appeared to look like some sort of weird jungle area, but the sky was the most striking: It looked like a wireframe pattern of green lines on a maroon background. "Where in the heck are we?" Ashe asked.

_"Mega Men? What are you doing?"_ A familiar voice asked.

"Commander?" Grey noticed, checking his communicator. "We're all present!"

_"I know. I can see you."_ The Commander said, confusing Grey. _"Turn around."_ The group turned around, and everyone was shocked. A boulder had a visual of the Commander and two navigators.

"What the…?" Taylor wondered, walking over to the boulder. "What is this, some TV rock?" He whacked the top of the boulder with his O-Saber hilt a couple times.

_"It's not a 'TV rock', Taylor. This is a visual feed."_ The Commander said. _"That was no ordinary signal on that island."_

"You're right. It was some sort of gate to a new area." Grey asked. "But I've never been in this Sector before."

_"You're not IN a Sector, Grey."_ The Commander said. _"The gateway was a Cyber-Gate from a century ago. To spare you the details… you're been transported into Cyberspace!"_

* * *

**Vile: The team has been warped into Cyberspace in pursuit of a mysterious red Cyber-Elf. But who is this Elf? Hopefully it can repair Model Z's damaged M.E.G.A. System. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
